Following The Rules
by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero
Summary: When propriety is law, a love between royal and common blood would be ripped to shreds by society. During war, Elphaba is sent to live with Fiyero. What can be done when they find that falling in love is horribly inevitable? Fiyeraba
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello readers. I bring to you after a long while, a new story, no crossover, I think I'm better when I don't have to handle as many characters. I will probably delete my phantom of the opera/wicked story and I might continue my glee one occasionally. Anyhu, this story is different for me because there are children involved! [urgh, i hate children] and also, Elphaba and Fiyero are a bit older than they are in all of my other fics. Lately I've been obsessed with Julie Andrews, so this fic will be in the vein of the Sound of Music probably and maybe a little My Fair Lady who knows. ANyways here's the first chapter, enjoy)**

**

* * *

**

Fiyero sighed as he stared at the large sum of paperwork stacked on his rickety desk. He unceremoniously dropped his heavy hand on the corner of the desk with a thud, making the already antique desk tremble with dangerous vigor. Fiyero groaned and looked heavenward before dropping to his hands and knees. The sight of the King kneeling upon the floor would be enough to make any of the household staff faint with the impropriety and absurdness of it all, but King or not, propriety or not, Fiyero was going to _fix_ that damn desk! He crawled under the blasted desk to try and fix the wobbly leg, all the while muttering surly curses as his suit became soiled with wrinkles.

"Your Majesty-" it was his butler. Fiyero jumped at the sound of the voice and his head hit the top of his desk with a painful bump. Fiyero cursed loudly and crawled out from beneath his table.

"Damn it Oakley!" Fiyero angrily brushed himself off as he stood, "What the devil can it be _this_ time?"

"A telegram sir," Oakley stepped forward and gave the flustered master the small slip of paper, "from Munchkinland."

"And who the devil do I know from Munchkinland?" Fiyero asked, snatching the telegram from Oakley in his foul mood. Oakley merely bowed out of the King's study, swiftly closing the door behind him. Fiyero walked back to his desk with the telegram, plopping down in his seat angrily. He was about to read the telegram when the leg of his wobbly chair gave way and out tumbled the King onto his hand sewn Gillikin carpet.

"Curse it all!"

* * *

"Darling, I'll tell you once more, there is never going to be a Munchkinland again." Frex told his youngest daughter, "At least not as you've come to know it." he ended sadly and grimly. Nessa looked up at her father, a worried frown on her face. She touched his arm gently.

"But father…" she said in a whisper, "…where are we…"

"Your sister will be going to stay at the Tiggular manor in the Vinkus and you and I will have to stay in the Great Kells with your grandparents." Frex said.

"Why won't Elphaba be with us?" asked Nessa, casting a glance across the carriage at her sister, who looked out of the black night window solemnly, the gravity of the situation seemed to weigh her into silence, for she hadn't spoken a word since their secretive departure from their own manor a few hours ago.

"I'm afraid your Grandmother only has room in her house for the two of us." the badly made up excuse all but tripped on its way out of Frex's mouth and even sweet Nessa wasn't convinced.

"Nessa, our family has just been stripped of its title. We aren't nobles anymore and you'll have to get used to it. Our grandparents are already embarrassed enough by housing the two of you, let alone having to house the unsightly and abashed green girl who doesn't have a noble name to balance out her extreme negatives anymore." Elphaba threw out her explanation carelessly with an air of badly faked nonchalance.

"Elphaba I truly am sorry." Frex tried to comfort his eldest daughter.

"I still don't see why you can't just afford for me an apartment to live by myself in." Elphaba glowered. Nessa's look was aghast.

"Elphaba, a lady can't live alone by herself, especially at your age. You would need a chaperone and-"

"Dully noted Nessa." Elphaba sighed, cutting off Nessa's incessant rambles of propriety.

"Your sister is right Elphaba," Frex said, "When the tension between the provinces settles down-"

"You mean if this whole mess doesn't turn to war?" Elphaba asked, unblinkingly and blatantly.

"—when everything is fine again." Frex amended exasperated, "I will come to get you from the Tiggulars. You have my word."

* * *

Elphaba was greeted at the door by a rather stiff looking butler. She had only one bag with her filled with the few items she could grab from the Thropp Manor before they fled the province. Now here she stood at the magnificent Tiggular Castle, a sight which had drawn her unabashed gaze for a full minute at least. As she stared up at the pointed towers the rigid butler cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Yes?" Elphaba snapped irritated.

"May I inquire an introduction Miss?" he asked in a droning tone.

"Oh, I'm Miss Elphaba, my father sent a telegram-"

"Oh, I see." the butler stepped aside a fraction of an inch to let her squeeze in past him into the castle. Elphaba's eyes widened a bit in amazement as she gazed around her at the interior castle. Everything inside was simply beautiful. The entrance began with a stairway on either side of her creating an indoor balcony effect around the entire room. Lovely wood floors were polished to a shine and Elphaba almost feared she would slip the floors were so clean.

"Stay right there Miss." Elphaba nodded as the butler walked away. She sighed and plopped herself down on the staircase with an unladylike thud. She supposed Nessa and Frex had made it to old Granny's house by now. She reluctantly put attention to the fact that Frex and Nessa might even forget that they had left her in the Vinkus and even when everything was back to normal, Frex would not remember he had another daughter to come back for. Elphaba thoughts were interrupted by a harsh voice behind her.

"Though the floors in this castle are indeed spotless Miss, they are not for sitting. We have chairs for matters such as those." Elphaba jumped up, nearly tripping over a stair as she whirled around to face the King. He stood there on the fourth stair, towering above her as he looked down at her with a look of severe disinterest and irritation.

"Yes, I would assume so." Elphaba said smartly under her breath. The King's eyes snapped to hers in a moment and she could see the irritation growing as he realized she would be troublesome. He let out a short steam of breath, a frustrated sigh.

"You must be the Governor—excuse me, the former Governor's daughter." he looked back at her, his air of indifference calmly replacing his irritation. Elphaba nodded, deciding to hold her tongue for once and not irritate the King. The King's eyes glanced at her briefly, expecting perhaps another smart comment to come from her mouth but she stayed quite. The irritation was back at her silence and he plowed on with a dismissive tone, "I am very sorry about your current situation Miss…"

"Elphaba." she supplied.

"…Miss Elphaba, however since your father has placed you in my care for the next few months or so, I shall lay a few ground rules-"

"Ground rules?" Elphaba asked.

"When someone is speaking you should not interrupt," the King had begun walking around her in circle and he halted temporarily at her interruption, "Now, you may do as you wish around the castle so long as you don't disturb me or come near my office unless it is of extreme importance. You are welcome and if you are so inclined to join the family at meal times, it is up to you-"

"The family, Sir?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"The children and myself naturally." said the King, throwing her a clearly annoyed look at her interruption.

"You have children?" Elphaba asked, surprised.

"Miles, Nor, Liir and Linny." the King rattled off the names of his children, "You'll meet them soon enough. Now, do you have any questions?" Elphaba shook her head and the King nodded, "Very well. Oakley will show you to your room, you may change there."

"Change, Sir?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"Yes, change." Fiyero nodded, turning back around.

"What do I need to change for?" Elphaba asked.

"Well I certainly won't have you wearing _that_ around my castle." the King motioned to her choice of clothing which was a dark navy blue, completely shapeless and unflattering dress. Elphaba looked down at said dress and saw no problem.

"What's wrong with this?" Elphaba asked, brushing off her skirts as though to brush off any negative views of the clothing. The King looked at her with a look of shock and again, annoyance.

"Miss, I've seen peasants dress with more tasteful a fashion sense than you." he quipped rather pointedly.

"It is rather rude to criticize a woman on her fashion sense." Elphaba said defensively, crossing her arms as she suddenly felt embarrassed by her less than appropriate attire.

"Only when there is a fashion sense to criticize I'm afraid." Fiyero shot back smartly.

"And what would _you _know about women's fashion?" Elphaba asked, scowling at him now.

"Enough to know that women—oh, excuse me, _girls_ shouldn't wear-" Fiyero was interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Elphaba asked, appalled at his implications, "I happen to be 24 years old which is every _bit _a woman and I shall not be addressed as a little girl, Sir." Elphaba glared at him as Fiyero's eyebrows shot up a little.

"My sincerest apologies Miss, do forgive me." he said, a very subtle sarcastic ring to his words. Elphaba nodded meekly, surprised at this apology, no matter how biting it was. She looked down, averting her gaze. Fiyero was puzzled for a moment at her sudden shyness.

"Well," she mumbled, "even if I were to go change, all of my clothes look like this anyway."

"Very well," Fiyero sighed, "I'll send for some dresses for you. In the meantime-"

"You'll just have to deal with it." Elphaba grumbled, huffing as she leaned down to pick up her suitcase.

"Yes, I suppose so. Good day Miss Elphaba." Fiyero said before turning and walking back up to his office. Elphaba watched him leave for a moment before turning and following the butler up the opposite staircase to where her bedroom must be. As Elphaba followed the cold butler, she thought about the impertinent King and she sighed, believing this was going to be a very lonely time ahead of her, without even Nessa to talk to.

"Miss," the butler nodded to the door before striding back down the hall. Elphaba opened the door and found the room rather pleasant. It wasn't as large as her room back in Munchkinland, but then again, she wasn't exactly nobility anymore now was she. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a bathroom and a desk. Elphaba flung her suitcase on the bed and promptly followed it, bouncing slightly as she jumped face down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba looked up at the little giggle she heard from her doorway. She saw a little girl standing there, peeking in, giggling as Elphaba flopped on the bed.

"Trying out my new bed." Elphaba smiled at the little girl, "It's very erm…bouncy." Elphaba said awkwardly, she'd never been very good with children. The girl giggled again and Elphaba couldn't help but smile.

"Aren't you a little old to be bouncing on beds, Miss?" a boy appeared at the doorway then, looking to be about 15 or so. It was only as she noticed the significantly similar traits between the boy and the King that these must be his children.

"Can I try?" the little girl asked, pushed through her brother's legs.

"…Sure." Elphaba said, sliding off of her bed as the little girl ran into the room.

"Linny, you shouldn't just barge into someone's room, especially a lady's, it's rude." the older brother admonished. He looked at Elphaba, "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the room. Elphaba nodded and he entered, picking his sister up, "Let's go then Linny."

"But I wanted to flop on the bed…" she whined.

"Flop on your own bed." he said. As they walked out, Elphaba thought about stopping them, maybe letting the little girl bounce on her bed, but she didn't, not knowing yet how to speak to children. She sighed and flopped once more on her bed.

* * *

Fiyero briskly walked back up to his office, his nerves still suffered an annoyed strain from that Munchkinland girl, who as she had so adamantly put it, was a woman in every sense of the word. Fiyero scoffed, despite her age, he'd yet to see her illustrate any behavior suitable for a woman. She obviously had difficulty holding her tongue, she couldn't tell a proper chair from the _floor_ and her manner of dress was atrocious. Fiyero sighed, if he'd known he was getting another child, he'd have written that blasted Governor back that no matter how good of friends he and his father were, he was _not_ going to play host to his troublesome daughter. But she'd already been placed in his care and there was little he could do about the situation now. It was only now that he thought back on it, but, had she seemed…green? Fiyero shook his head, undoubtedly needing more sleep.

He worked on more papers for the next few hours before it was time for dinner. He straightened his suit before walking downstairs to where dinner was. He could already smell the savory entrances of the meal wafting towards him. As he neared the dining room, he heard a loud clamor from above. He looked up at the balcony and saw Miss Elphaba walking down the steps with the most noise and least grace he'd ever seen exerted from a woman, no—girl whilst descending a staircase. Instead of entering the dining room, he waited just outside the doors, his arms crossed as he scrutinized her. She finally looked up, noticing him with a start.

"Your Highness!" she exclaimed.

"Did I or did I not specify that you were to change?" he asked her harshly. She looked up at him, a little fire in her eyes as she glared at him.

"You did, but, as I've told you, all of my clothes look like this." she said.

"You haven't a single decent thing to wear to dinner?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"This is dece-"

"Oh, Miss, if that is your version of decent, I believe things are done a bit differently in the Vinkus." he said. She frowned.

"No, Munchkinland is very much like-"

"Apparently not." he cut her off before turning and walking into the dining, not bothering to hold the door for her. She resisted the urge to stamp her foot as she followed him into the room. She saw four children sitting there. There were two older children and two younger ones. They stared at her openly with curiosity.

"Hello." she murmured, taking a seat at the end of the table opposite the King.

"Children, this is Miss Elphaba, she will be staying with us for an undetermined amount of time, Miss Elphaba, I'd like you to meet my children, Miles, he's fifteen, Nor, she's sixteen, and then there's Liir and Linny, twins, they are both seven."

"I saw her flopping on her bed." Linny declared, "I was going to join her but-"

"Excuse me, flopping on her bed?" Fiyero asked, setting down his fork.

"Yes, flopping father; bouncing." Linny said matter-of-factly. The King directed his cutting gaze at Elphaba.

"Flopping on your bed Miss Elphaba, another Munchkinland custom?" he gave her a dry and sarcastic smile.

"No, I-" Elphaba flushed.

"Yes, well I suggest you figure out which of your…ahem, customs are appropriate in this castle and which are not." he glared at her across the table and Elphaba only nodded.

"Miss Elphaba?" Linny spoke up again.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked, she didn't miss the sharp almost vehemently annoyed look the King cast her as his quiet mealtime was disturbed again.

"Why are you green?" she asked. The entire family looked up now, curious to the answer and Elphaba blushed deeply.

"Oh well…um…" Elphaba tripped over her words, "I well…I was just born this way." she finally supplied the young child.

"Like the same way I was born this color?" she asked. Elphaba smiled.

"Yes, exactly." she said, glad that the answer satisfied the little girl. Dinner droned on then in that dull fashion that Elphaba had detected as just being the King's personality. About halfway through dinner, she realized finally what she found was missing at the table that was odd.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Elphaba asked the King. He looked up at her with annoyance.

"Yes?" he asked between clenched teeth as he managed a horrible excuse for a smile as it dripped with sarcasm.

"Where is the children's mother?" she asked. On her left she heard a choking sound and saw Nor, the eldest of the children, choking on her water. Miles gave her the same wide-eyed look. Elphaba looked next to the King. She nearly jumped at the intensity in his glare.

"Sarima died Miss Elphaba, about seven years ago." he tried to keep his tone civil, but the incredible anger was impossible to hide. Elphaba nearly dropped her fork and the King was an inch away from throwing his wine glass at her it seemed, "You'll see to it not to bring up the subject again."

"Sir, I'm so sorry, I didn't kn-"

"Miss Elphaba there is no need for an apology, as you have said, you didn't know." the King ripped his chilling gaze away from her then and tried to calm down, but his skewering of the noodles did little to appease that anger. The children stared at Elphaba a moment longer before going back to their own meals quietly. Elphaba sighed for what felt like the billionth time that day. If she'd had her doubts before, she certainly didn't have them now, the King absolutely _hated _her.

* * *

**(A/N: Alright, so that's that! Tell me if you think I should continue or delete or whatever you think about this chapter which will hopefully develop into a nice long story. Anyway, jolly day to you, and jolly reviewing as well. Thanks for reading)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hello! Thanks for reviews! Here's the next chapter, HAPPY CHRISTMAS)**

* * *

Elphaba sat at her desk, writing a letter to Nessa. _Oh, life in the royal castle thus far_….the letter began. _I can only hope the King does not murder me within my days of stay here, love Elphaba_…the letter ended. Elphaba folded the letter neatly as was her style and remembered the King's furious gaze. Yes…she was lucky to escape that dining room with all limbs intact. She should consider herself rather lucky, she thought. Before she could think anything more of the King, there was a knock on her door. She got up, pulling on her robe over her nightdress before opening the door.

"Hello, I'm Miss Bertie, the head housekeeper here." the older woman introduced herself. Elphaba smiled tiredly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elphaba." Elphaba said.

"Yes, the castle has been quite lively today with buzz about you." the woman said, "Here, an extra set of towels," she handed Elphaba the bundle in her arms before continuing, "Why, someone should have told you the Queen was dead…"

"Well I guess, I ought to have known, shouldn't I?" Elphaba sighed, a flash of vehemently angry eyes entered her memory before she looked back up at Miss Bertie.

"Well I suppose Munchkinland is a ways away from here…" Miss Bertie amended, "Back when her Majesty was alive, the family used to take a vacation there every summer…of course, that was before the twins were born. Liir and Linny never got a chance to know what having a mother was like."

"So the King wasn't always like this?" Elphaba asked.

"No, he used to be quite a marvelous man." Miss Bertie sighed, "But those are stories for another time. Breakfast is at 8:00 and I'd implore you to remember that punctuality is one of the King's most prized concepts." Miss Bertie bid Elphaba goodnight then and Elphaba laid the fresh towels in the bathroom before going to sleep. She tried to think of what a happier King might've been like…but it was rather difficult given the only emotions she'd seen in his eyes thus far were annoyance, anger, fury and irritation.

* * *

Elphaba quickly clamored down the steps, sliding down the banister as she tried to get to breakfast on time. Remembering the King's whole obsession with the timing of things Elphaba certainly didn't want to go about angering him so early in the morning. As she reached the dining room she realized to her utter dismay that she was indeed late and everyone else was already seated, staring at their food as they were seemingly waiting on her arrival.

"Good morning…" she mumbled, ducking her head as she went to her seat. She could feel all eyes on her, one pair burning a little hotter than the others with a simmer of annoyance.

"Miss Elphaba would you please put it to memory that I do _not _tolerate tardiness in this castle?" the King shot at her across the table.

"I'm sorry sir." Elphaba mumbled. Goodness was there nothing she could do right in this castle? There were so many rules in this house and it seemed she'd not even learned half of them yet. For example…

"Aren't you going to put your napkin on your lap?" Linny asked her, she seemed the most talkative of the four children.

"Hmm?" Elphaba asked, between bites of pancake. She blushed realizing everyone else was staring at her, and of course _they _all had _their _napkins on _their _laps, "I…I..uh…" it seemed she couldn't go one meal without creating some sort of travesty out of proper etiquette, "…I suppose I forgot." she said, placing the napkin on her lap.

"Aren't you going to unfold it?" Liir asked this time. All of the children stared at her with an odd sort of fascination while the King merely stared at her with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, of course." Elphaba unfolded the napkin and placed it on her lap once again, "Anything else?" she asked smiling at the twins. They shook their heads, grinning at her.

"Yes and now that we have ensured that Miss Elphaba is properly…eh, prepared, we may continue the meal without further incident." the King grumbled, his last penetrating gaze landing on Elphaba before he looked back down to the meal. The other children followed suit and breakfast continued…without incident.

* * *

"Your antics always amaze me darling….well yes of course…" the Tiggular children listened at the door to their father's study and going by the tone of odd charm their father's voice had adopted, he had to be talking to the Countess. A woman he went away to see for weeks at a time occasionally. The children had yet to meet her.

"He's talking to the Countess!" Linny whisper-shouted.

"Shhh!" her siblings shushed as they listened at the door.

"What are you all doing?" the four children whirled around in surprise to see Miss Elphaba there, hands on her hips giving them a suspicious look.

"Nothing Miss." Miles was the first to speak, straightening up and brushing off his pristine clothing. Nor stood up as well, blushing at being caught. Liir and Linny remained at the key hole, straining to hear the conversation

"Nothing looked a little like something." Elphaba said, walking over to the door. She leaned down to where Liir and Linny were and peered through the keyhole. She almost fell backwards as the door was opened, nearly knocking her in the face.

"What is going on here?" the King barked. His angry gaze passed over each of his children before they landed on her with an exasperated quality to them, "Miss Elphaba, what _exactly _are you doing at my door? Is it simply not in your somewhat naive nature _not _to cause trouble?"

"I beg your pardon Sir, I-" Elphaba tried to defend herself but the King's words ran over hers.

"Do you not know that it is _highly _ improper for you to eavesdrop on another person's phone call? And is it also not ill-advised to set such poor examples for children?"

"I was _not _eavesdropping, Sir!" Elphaba said, nearly stamping her foot on his, "Why would I have any desire to listen to your phone calls?" The King turned his back on her ignoring her for the moment as he turned instead to his children.

"Children?" he asked.

"Well we uh…" Miles struggled for something to sort of excuse. Elphaba, noticing his struggle, jumped in.

"The children were just playing marbles and they thought one might have rolled under your door you see, I guess not." Elphaba said, "Well, come along children, let's keep looking." Elphaba quickly ushered the children away, down the stairs from their intimidating father. As soon as they reached the grand foyer however, Linny burst into tears. Elphaba quickly pulled the girl over to a chair and sat her on her lap, "Linny what's wrong dear?" Elphaba asked.

"It's just—I'm so—sorry…" the girl sobbed, "I—didn't mean for you-to get in –trouble!" Elphaba looked around at the other children who also wore looks of guilt.

"Oh come on." Elphaba said to the gloomy bunch, trying to cheer them up, "You call that trouble?" she asked, nudging Linny's chin lightly, "Why you haven't seen half the damage I can do." she smiled at Linny who wiped away her tears with a little smile of her own.

"But Father yelled at you…" Linny whimpered as the last of her tears went away.

"Oh that's alright, your Father's just a very temperamental man, that's all." Elphaba said.

"What's temperamental mean?" asked Liir.

"It means he gets angry easily." said Nor.

"Ooooh." said Liir and Linny.

* * *

Fiyero scowled at Miss Elphaba's retreating back before slipping back into his office. He picked up the phone where'd he'd left it before hearing the various murmurings from outside his door.

"Hello?" he asked, "Yes, I'm sorry about that, just a little disturbance, that's all….Oh yes darling, my bags are already packed." Fiyero spoke into the phone, "Yes of course. No…perhaps a month? I know you've already set up your share of endless Gillikin parties to drag me to." Fiyero let out a rare chuckle. He twirled a pen in his hand as he spoke, leaning back in his chair, "…yes, I'll see you soon. Bye." he hung up the phone. There was something relaxing in speaking with the beautiful Countess. Something to always calm him down, give him some semblance of sanity in his world which had seemingly gone to shambles after the death of his late wife, Queen Sarima.

Fiyero sighed as he traced his fingertips along the dark wood of his desk, spinning lightly in his chair. And then there were his four children, Miles, Nor, Liir and Linny, lovely faces…each like their mother's…Fiyero straightened in his chair immediately, rummaging through papers determinedly. Oh wait…the children! Fiyero cursed quietly under his breath. He had forgotten to phone for another governess for the children! If he was to leave tomorrow he'd need someone to watch the children immediately in his absence. _Not _going was simply out of the question. He sincerely needed those trips, those vacations from reality to Gillikin. Especially now with that _girl _running around his house…that girl! At 24 she wasn't a girl she was right, but she hardly _looked _old enough to have even started courting seriously! Miss Elphaba would simply _have _to do. Yes, well, he'd ask her at lunch.

* * *

Elphaba sat once more at the grand dining table, the tense silence was always unsettling to her. It'd probably cause her indigestion she thought distastefully. As she was pondering these…ponders, her thoughts were interrupted by a rather unusual sound to be heard at the dining table.

"Ahem…Miss Elphaba." Elphaba looked across the table at Master Tiggular.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked, surprised that he had been the first to break his own rule of 'no talking at meal times'.

"You may not know this yet, but tomorrow I am leaving for the Gillikin-" he announced, but before he could get anything more out, the children interrupted him.

"Not again father!" they seemed to be saying, throwing him disappointed looks which he promptly ignored. He waved his hand at them to shush, which they did, looking back down at their food.

"Anyway, while I am gone, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to look after…my…uh, children." he said.

"Oh?"

"Yes well, it'll give you something to do, won't it?" Master Tiggular raised an eyebrow at her, imploring her not to make this too difficult.

"Oh, well sure Your Highness, I'll look after them." Elphaba said, "Ehm, how long will you be gone?"

"A month I suppose." he said.

"A month?" Elphaba asked. How could a man leave his children for a month? And such sweet children…or at least Linny, she'd hardly gotten to know the other three.

"A month father?" Nor asked, a tinge of sadness in her voice, "Are you going to visit the Countess?"

"As a matter of fact I am Nor." he said.

"Are we ever going to meet her?" asked Linny.

"Actually, I was thinking about bringing her back with me…" he said to the delighted gasps of the children, "And also…" he drew out the sentence, "…Master Avaric." he added the name with a mixture of a smile and reluctance.

"Master Avaric!" the children cheered. Elphaba smiled, for most of them it was the first time she'd seen a smile on their faces.

"Yes, well, hurry on now and finish your lunch." he said, quickly quieting them down.

* * *

**(A/N: Yes, so I've decided Avaric will be assuming the role that Uncle Max was in The Sound of Music. This won't be _exactly _like the Sound of Music, it'll just have...um...elements I guess and other things, idk. Annyways, thanks for reading! Happy Christmas once again!)**


	3. The Picture Show

**(A/N: thanks for reviews! Happy New Year! Urgh, school is coming back up, disgusting! Lol, oh well, I'll live I guess. Still have to write my papers on dissociative identity disorder and schizophrenia...oh well! Anyway, here's the next chapter! enjoy)**

**

* * *

**

With the King gone, Elphaba felt she finally had a little room to breathe. He was a man of daunting and intimidating character. Elphaba was no parental genius, given her own childhood was none too happy, but seeing the King's interaction with the children brought a little strain to Elphaba's heart, plucking the string she didn't know she had, the somewhat maternal one. If Nessa ever saw the gloomy bunch, she'd probably pray for them until her throat was dry and parched. Thinking of Nessa brought a sad little dent in her emotions, missing her sister more than she thought she would. They had, after all, grown up together, it wasn't totally surprising to miss her. With a little groan of frustration, Elphaba realized that she was running late _again _for breakfast and she quickly darted out of her room, braiding her hair as she went. Luckily the King had taken off earlier that morning, so Elphaba did not have to worry about his glare when she reached the dining room.

"Hello children." she greeted them as she sat down at the table. The children all murmured their hellos back in a gloomy tone. Elphaba frowned, "Is there something the matter?" she asked.

"Father's gone again, Miss Elphaba." said Liir, "He's only been home a few weeks and now he's gone again."

"For a whole month." Linny moaned, staring into her breakfast plate miserably. Elphaba glanced at the older children who also looked miserable. Elphaba was beside herself on what to do. She had no experience or sense of know-how when it came to comforting people, especially children.

"Miss Elphaba why do you wear such horrid dresses?"

"Linny!" Miles shot at his younger sister, "You mustn't say things like that!"

"Well don't _you _think it's ugly?" Linny bemoaned, glancing at Elphaba's dress. Elphaba herself had never known that her choice of dress could cause so much trouble and dispute in an aristocratic house. She'd always presumed her dresses as appropriate and tasteful. Apparently not.

" Well yes but-" Miles flushed at his accidental admission and he hurriedly searched for something to fix his previous confession, "but uh—Miss Bufford's was the ugliest."

"Ich, Miss Bufford was a nasty woman." Liir stuck out his tongue, revealing the chopped up massacre of eggs and bacon.

"Liir, close your mouth!" Nor admonished, "Chew your food before speaking!"

"Why hasn't father hired a new governess yet?" asked Linny. She looked at Elphaba, "Miss Elphaba are _you _our new governess?" she asked. Elphaba wondered the same thing.

"If I am I'm afraid I'll be pretty rotten at it, I've never been one before." she shrugged. Elphaba tried to remember her few encounters with children and most of them were of children running away at the sight of her unusual skin color.

"Well…if you're to look after us, you must take us into town to see the picture show, that's what all the other governesses did…" Nor said mischievously, demurely keeping her eyes on her plate. Elphaba smiled to herself.

"That uh, wasn't on your father's list I'm afraid." Elphaba said, catching the girl of guard. The children all looked discouraged at the knowledge that their father had left a list, most likely filled with only the most boring of activities for them to do. The last list he'd left ranged from reading a chapter a day about the use of submarines in war to practicing breathing techniques as they walked about the grounds of the Tiggular property.

"Well those lists are really just in case in you can't think of anything Miss. They are like um…last resorts in the event that we just run out of activities." Miles said. Elphaba knew that he knew that she knew that he was lying so the look on face was most humorous with her next words.

"Well if that is the case, then as soon as breakfast is over we'll walk into town to see the latest picture show." she smiled at the group of wide-eyed children before hurrying them along to eat their breakfast before it ran cold. Liir was stuffing as much food as would fit at a time into his mouth, spurting out between bites with excitement.

"I've never been to the picture show Miss Elphaba!"

* * *

It wasn't until around noon that the children and their adopted caretaker were able to get ready for an outing to town. Elphaba, who was new to the Vinkus had never been and was a little anxious that she might even get lost roaming the streets. But Miles impressed upon her his knowledge of the beautiful stone city and that in the highly unlikely event that they got lost; he had _excellent _map reading skills. Liir and Linny had been busy shaking their piggy banks senseless trying to loosen all of the spare change, asking Elphaba how much money she thought they'd need so that they might buy a small sack of popcorn. Never having been to the picture show before, Elphaba hadn't the foggiest clue. And she hoped the meager supply of money she had brought with her would be enough to get them into the theater to begin with.

"Miss Elphaba, how much does a sack of popcorn cost at the picture show?" asked Linny, tugging on Elphaba's skirt.

"To be honest, I don't have a clue Linny. I imagine it is not very expensive." she said. Linny gave her a perplexed look.

"You've never been to the picture show?" Elphaba shook her head and Linny looked at her oddly, "But you're an adult and adults have done _everything_." In actuality, Munchkinland was never and would never be as rich a province as the Vinkus. Things like a movie theater would be impractical to a province that's main economy stability relied upon farming. Occasionally, the traveling shadow show would come by, amazing the Munchkinlanders and giving the Governor and his family a private show, but it would probably be as close as the province got to such lavish and eloquent things like a movie theater.

"It'll be my first time too Linny, I'm just as excited as you are." Linny gave a little squeal before scooping all of her coins into a small little pouch which she tucked in her pocket carefully. As the bunch of them gathered at the base of the steps in front of the door, they waited for Nor who came rushing down at the last moment. Her hair brown hair had been curled and she had replaced the frock she'd worn in the morning with a lovely pink sundress.

"You look lovely, Nor." Elphaba said, slightly envious of the 16 year olds knack for fashion. Elphaba shrugged, deciding that some people simply got it and others didn't. She was one of those unfortunate 'others' it seemed.

"Thank you Miss Elphaba." Nor said and Elphaba did not expect her to return the compliment, views on her clothes had already been stated quite strongly from the King to the youngest child in the castle, her dresses were hideous.

* * *

Upon arriving at the movie theater, there was some inevitable debate on which picture they should see. Miles suggested they all pick their own movie and see it separately, but Elphaba knew enough about children to know they were all too young to not go to a theater by themselves. The list of cinema was of varying titles that all intrigued Elphaba in their own way. She knew nothing of the ratings in movies or that some movies would perhaps have inappropriate content. It wasn't until they passed a promotional movie sign of a couple, their naked bodies hidden by the sheets that Elphaba, her face flushed from the image, realized just how sophisticated and mature these 'motion pictures' could be.

"I want to see 'Gordon and the Grasshopper'." Liir stated pointing to a sign of a small boy with a grasshopper in a glass jar propped next to him. Elphaba, who knew nothing of cinema, could draw enough from the poster that the film would probably not be to her liking.

"Well I want to see the film of the ballet!" Linny said, running up to a poster of a beautiful ballerina, hoisted it seemed into a sky like air by a handsome danseur. Miles and Liir made faces.

"We should see 'Vinkun Battleship'." said Miles, gazing almost dreamingly at a poster of a colossal tank that seemed to be taking out scores of soldiers with its shells and shocking ammunition. Elphaba festered him with a disapproving look to which he blushed and scuffed his feet, gracefully sacrificing the option.

"What about you Nor, what did you want to see?" asked Elphaba. The 16-year old was currently not even paying attention to her brothers and sister, her eyes searching around the theater lobby as thought looking for someone.

"Oh, anything is fine with me." she said serenely. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Then you wouldn't mind seeing…" Elphaba squinted at the title, "'Lost in the Kells'?" she asked. It was a foreign motion picture, from the Great Kells. The poster showed a handsome man swinging on a vine, holding a woman to him tightly as they seemed to be escaping what Elphaba could only deem as being 'the bad guys'.

"NO!" Linny moaned as the boys cheered. Nor shrugged and said it looked perfectly fine. Elphaba kneeled down next to Linny, who had her arms crossed.

"Linny." Elphaba said.

"I don't wanna see that." she pouted.

"How about next time, we'll see the ballet movie, would that be alright?" Elphaba asked. Linny smiled and nodded before grabbing Elphaba's hand as they walked over to buy their tickets.

* * *

It was the middle of the film and Nor snuck out secretly, making sure Miss Elphaba and her siblings didn't see her. She hurriedly darted across the street to the small flower shop across the street. She walked in and was immediately engulfed in a warm hug.

"Nor! What are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you!" said Damon.

"Oh, Damon, I've missed you." Nor confessed, hugging him back. Damon worked at the flower shop, he delivered the flowers whenever someone needed him to. His mother ran the shop herself with his father dead. They'd met at school but during the summer they hardly got to see one another.

"I've missed you too Nor." he said, "So much that I almost thought of buying some flowers for you myself, just so I could deliver them to your castle." he gave her an embarrassed grin at his confession.

"Well why didn't you?" asked Nor, smiling.

"I'm afraid I'm not a rich enough man to send you all the flowers I wanted to get for you." said Damon.

"Oh, I wish we could see each other more often…" Nor sighed.

"I could come to your house by mistake…delivering flowers to the Duke Carson!—he's staying here from the Emerald City—oh, but no one's supposed to know that, don't tell your father now." Damon said cautiously.

"Why not?" asked Nor.

"It's just…he's so…jingoistic."

"He's only patriotic, and shouldn't we all be?" asked Nor innocently, not liking Damon's sudden disapproving tone.

"Well yes." he relented, not wanting to argue.

"He only doesn't want to see the Wizard take over the Vinkus." Nor said.

"Yes, but many people would wish very much to become one with the Emerald City." Damon said. Nor's look became stern.

"You don't have to worry about my father you know, he can take care of himself." she said.

"Oh, it's not the King I'm worried about." Damon said, bringing them to sit together on a bench outside of the flower shop underneath an awning, "However I worry very much about you."

"Why should you?" asked Nor.

"Nor, just know that I'll always take care of you, alright? I just want you to know that you can count on me." Damon pointed to himself impressively, "I care deeply for you Nor." he said, cautiously taking her hand. Nor felt butterflies erupt in her stomach at the sensation. Taking a girl's hand was a very intimate action and Nor was beside herself with anxiety and pleasure.

"Oh Damon, I care about you too." she said.

"I know you do." he chuckled.

"Damon! Deliver these to the Viscount Maisey!" Damon's mother came by then and handed Damon a bouquet of beautiful roses, at least two dozen.

"Yes ma'am." Damon called. He walked over to where his bike was, Nor following him sadly.

"I guess you'll be leaving now." she said forlornly. Damon looked down at the flowers in his arms and he gently pulled a single rose free from the bunch. He handed it Nor.

"I'll see you soon Nor." he said. Nor held the rose close to her, smiling at him.

"Yes, soon." she agreed. Damon nodded and he mounted his bike. Just before he was about to pedal away her stopped and immediately got off his bike. Nor looked at him with puzzlement but before she could say anything he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her…on the lips. Nor stared wide open in shock and before she could say anything once again, Damon got on his bike and road off down the street a huge floppy grin on his face.

* * *

While most of the film was invigorating and enthralling as the characters were thrown from one battle scene and escape to the next by the time the film reached its climax, it's romantic side was brought to Elphaba's attention. Doomed to be separated, the main character and his leading lady were sharing a final night together before being parted for eternity. It was enough to say that Elphaba was absolutely red in the face during the whole 10 minute scene. She alternated between closing her eyes and hiding behind her popcorn sack as the characters navigated their lips skillfully across each other's lips and their necks too it would seem. She peeked at Miles who watched with scene without surprise or embarrassment.

"Miles!" Elphaba whispered.

"Miss Elphaba?" he asked turning to her.

"Is this usual, this…kissing in the film? It's not inappropriate for Liir and Linny is it?" she asked.

"No, it's only kissing Miss Elphaba." he said with a shrug. Suddenly he noticed her red face even in the dark, "Why Miss Elphaba, are you _blushing_?" he asked with laugh. Elphaba scowled at him.

"No, of course not." she said, rolling back into her seat, "Don't be ridiculous Miles, watch the film." she ordered with a stern voice to hide her embarrassment. Growing up, she'd never witnessed anyone kissing, at least not like two on screen. Her mother had died, leaving the eminence to her father to handle. Elphaba had never dated, in fact the only humans of the male gender she'd been around her whole life were her father and maybe the few males servants at the Munchkinland Manor. Her father had sat her down when she was younger and told her as straightly as he could that she wasn't supposed to ever fall in love with a man to prevent her from marriage. When she asked him why he had told her that he wanted the Eminence to stay with the Thropp family line and if she married, it would be given to another family name. Never having been fond of boys in the first place, Elphaba agreed. After that her father went to extreme measures to keep her away from what he deemed the lustful eyes of men, treating her like some sort of precious and fragile clean and crisp statue not to be touched, leaving her knowledge of man and woman to be somewhat naïve and innocent although Elphaba never viewed herself as either of those. Nessa herself went on date after date and courted man after man it seemed, Frex excitedly eager to find her a suitable husband, but Elphaba wasn't jealous, in fact she viewed the whole affair of being with a man to be quite stressful and in the end (in most of Nessa's cases) very disappointing and heartbreaking. However as she stared at the screen with wide eyes, she saw for the first time that perhaps there was something in the way of passion when two people fell in what she had deemed a pointless feeling, 'love'.

"Miss Elphaba haven't you ever seen two people kiss before?" asked Miles, unabashedly mocking her.

"O-of course!" Elphaba exclaimed. She heard a eruption of giggles around her and saw Liir and Linny laughing at her, red in the face and clearly embarrassed by the scene on the screen. She did her best to scowl at the lot of them, but their laughter only heightened, "Fine." Elphaba quipped, "You know, I'll shall be right back if you don't mind, I'm going to get some more popcorn." she muttered, rushing out of the theater, the sounds of kissing lips loud in her ears. Elphaba hurried outside to get some fresh air and to perhaps cool her face down. When she looked up however, she saw Nor across the street, looking after a boy riding a bicycle. Hmm. Nor hurried back across the street.

"Nor!" Elphaba called and Nor nearly jumped out of her skin, clearly panicked. Elphaba crossed her arms, looking down at the younger girl, "Just where were you while your sibling and I were watching the film? I had assumed I was clear that we were to…eh…stick together." her authorative voice sounded quite stern she had to give herself props as she saw Nor squirming under her gaze.

"Well you see I—I was just out taking a walk, that's all and I didn't realize I was gone so long-I was really just taking a walk-" she tried to lie her way out of it, but she was nearly as terrible a liar as Elphaba was.

"And you were walking…all by yourself?" asked Elphaba knowingly.

"Yes, of course!" Nor rushed to say, her words just a bit too eager.

"Nor…" Elphaba settled her gaze on her and Nor slowly shook her head.

"No, but—but you won't tell father will you?" asked Nor, pleadingly. Elphaba noticed the rose in Nor's hand.

"Why in Oz would I go bother your father with the trivial fact that you went for a walk?" asked Elphaba, feigning an incredulous tone of voice. Nor grinned and followed Miss Elphaba back to the theater. Perhaps….she wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**(A/N: bit boring I admit, but when Fiyero comes home, it'll get better...i hope lol. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading!)**


	4. Mud Fight

**(A/N: Hello! Um...longish wait? I don't remember the last time I updated, I think it was a week or so ago, not sure. ANYHU, thanks for the reviews and reads! I had to rush rewrite this chapter because my dumb computer crashed and deleted the chapter, damn technology (which I cannot live without). I was just thinking the other day how much I really, really, really, wanted to meet Julie Andrews someday but then I realized that next Sunday I am going to St. Louis to see IDINA MENZEL in concert! SO EXCITED! I've never seen her before and she's like my second idol (It's her and Julie, I swear I'm obsessed with the both of them) and I heard Idina was AMAZING live. SO, can't wait! Anyway, on with the chapter! Happy reading!)**

Lila was a beautiful woman, she knew that, everyone knew that and usually that was all she needed. She had endless charm and wit and she was up to her neck in money. After the death of her husband, Count Fremont, she'd been left with a terrible fortune. She threw only the finest parties and acquired only the best in company. It was the middle of summer now, not her favorite season she would admit. She despised sweating. Sweating was for children, animals and fine young men but certainly not for women and certainly not for her.

She was just inside now, touching up her make-up while her guest waited for her outside on the balcony. Oh Fiyero was a fine man, she knew that and everyone knew that. He had only the best of reputations. But he was widowed like her and after the death of his wife he was left with four children and a broken heart. He became cold and distant to the world, but he had enjoyed her company when they'd met and he'd made frequent visits to the Gillikin since then to just spend time with her. Oh she loved the attention of course, but he was still far away and no matter what she tried, the progress she made with him was always only small enough to be seen under a microscope.

She checked her reflection once more before standing and walking towards the lovely balcony which overlooked a dizzyingly wonderful city alight with action and high society. She saw him looking instead towards the sky with a faraway look in his eyes. Lila sighed and looked heavenward, the time he spent thinking of his dead wife was really rather ridiculous.

"Sorry I took so long Darling." she said, walking onto the balcony and lounging in a seat across from him at the table. He looked up, startled at her return.

"Oh no, no, it's fine." he assured her distractedly.

"More lemonade?" a servant asked them, holding a pitcher of icy refreshment.

"Oh, yes." Fiyero muttered.

"That would be lovely dear." the Countess said graciously as their glasses were filled. The servant bobbed respectfully before retreating back inside. Lila stole a glance over at the King. She sighed dramatically to gain his attention, "Fiyero what _can _you be brooding about this time?" she asked.

"Oh nothing Darling, don't worry." he said, sitting up in his chair to enjoy a gulp of iced lemonade.

"No, no." The Countess smiled charmingly, "Let me guess." she said, touching a delicate finger to her chin.

"O-ho." Fiyero chuckled, "You'll never guess."

"Oh, I know, another woman." Lila suggested, laughing.

"Actually…" Fiyero said finishing off his glass of lemonade, "I was." he said with a wry smile.

"Oh?" the Countess queried, pretending not to be interested.

"Yes, a um, a new guest in my house." he said, not being able to keep the distaste out of his voice as he spoke of her, "She's watching the children while I am away. She's quite uh…unusual."

"Unusual?"

"Annoying." Fiyero threw out the substitute word.

"My dear, I've never heard a man as respectable as you speak of a woman with such obvious distaste. You must tell me more about this woman. She sounds, if I may, totally unappealing." Lila said sympathetically. By the King's tone of voice though she could tell he and this guest did not get along well at all.

"She's uh—green." Fiyero said, kneading the tablecloth between his fingers.

"Darling, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." she said at his vague answer.

"Her skin," Fiyero said with hesitation, not knowing exactly how to put her condition into phrase, "it's—uh, green." he finally said. Lila sat back in her chair with a charming little smile.

"Oh Fiyero, you know sometimes I think you're worse than Avaric. That has to be the wildest story I have ever heard." she said bemusedly, "And it's such a shame, I thought you were an honest man."

"Oh I am an honest man," Fiyero assured her, "And I want to express to you my most serious of tones that my guest is _really _green, all metaphors aside my Darling." he said, though he chuckled towards the end at her accusing look.

"I don't believe you." she finally decided, filling up his glass for him.

"Well you'll meet her soon enough. And you know that's not even what is so very…_wrong_ with her!" Fiyero said irritably, nodding to Lila as he reached for his glass to have a drink.

"Well what else could be wrong with the poor dear?" the Countess remarked in surprise.

"She's rude for starters and her manner of dress is simply atrocious-" Fiyero began.

"Oh Darling," Lila interrupted him with a heavenward glance and a dramatic sigh, "You know the one thing I really can't stand is an ugly dress. Clothes are after all _so _important to first impressions." she stressed.

"Yes well, you'd faint at seeing what she wore." Fiyero said sardonically, "I know I nearly did." he added in a low grumble.

"Oh Fiyero! You are outrageous!" the Countess laughed, hitting him on the shoulder. Fiyero gave her a dry smile.

"I've been told." he said with a displeased scowl at his lemonade.

"Now Fiyero, she can't be that bad, no woman is. Give a girl a chance before you kick her to the curb." Lila chuckled. Fiyero's answer was only a sideways, sly smile that looked more like a grimace.

* * *

As had happened every day since the King's departure, Elphaba found herself getting into a number of messes that all started out as seemingly simple and good intending things. Like when Miles had asked to go boating, she had no way of knowing that none of the children knew right from left once in a boat and that the boat would turn on them. And when Linny had requested a trip to the town store, how was she to know Linny would think everything was free and accidentally steal things? That particular day ended with Elphaba trying unsuccessfully trying to talk her way out trouble at the angry salesman.

So it came as no shock that today would be an equally simple activity turned majorly complicated as Elphaba and the kids sat on the balcony outside trying their best to create a sort of homemade fishing rod.

"Oh this is never going to work!" Miles bemoaned.

"Miles, have a little faith won't you?" Elphaba said to him as she surveyed their materials. Laid out on the nice outside table they had a roll of duct tape, an empty spool of thread, an old used croquet mallet, a safety pin and a large spool of fishing thread which they had been very lucky in locating at the house.

"Miss Elphaba I will always have faith in you." Miles said graciously, blushing a little as the words left his mouth.

"Suck up." Liir murmured.

"Liir-" Elphaba spoke his name reprovingly.

"Sorry." he mumbled much to Linny's amusement as she stifled her laughter.

"Aha!" Elphaba exclaimed waving around her finished product, "Finished." she said proudly.

"That won't catch any fish!" Liir whined.

"Oh? Would you like to make a bet young man?" asked Elphaba, leaning down so they were nose to nose.

* * *

"Oh the mountains look magnificent Fiyero." the Countess enthused as they drove along the countryside. She sat passenger in his car while Fiyero drove and their rascal of a friend lounged as luxuriously as he could in the back, "Why didn't you tell me summer in the Vinkus was so lovely?" she asked.

"Oh you like it here do you?" asked Fiyero, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes…it's a lovely breath of…fresh air." Lila smiled at him.

"Fresh air?" Lila rolled her eyes as Avaric woke up from the back and leaned forward groggily towards the front seat to join in the conversation, "Darling what could you possibly know of fresh air with all that perfume you're wearing?" he asked with a rather overdone yawn.

"My dear, I think I'd know far more than a man with so much greedy intent clogging his senses." the Countess sighed with a little laugh. Avaric made a sour face and touched a hand to his heart.

"Lila you've hurt me." he said decidedly, "Is it your intent to see me cry, cause I certainly am ready to shed a tear at this very moment!" he told her.

"Oh, men are _so _unappealing when they cry." the Countess moaned.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take back my invitation if you decide to get all sensitive Avaric." Fiyero called back. Avaric's hurt look instantly turned into a floppy grin.

"Oh come now Fiyero, we both know you didn't invite me to your castle, I invited myself!" he said cheerily and proudly. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Yes that does sound just like you, doesn't it Avaric."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Avaric said with a smile.

"Come to think of it, what exactly _are _you doing here Avaric?" asked Lila.

"Oh let's not pretend we don't know," he gave her a sly and pointed look, "You my dear, needed a chaperone and I needed a place to stay where the wine and cuisine are exquisite, the air is fresh, and the price…uh, just about perfect." he gave Fiyero a pointed look. Fiyero scoffed.

"I have no doubt that my bank accounts will have suffered something like a massacre by the time autumn comes." Fiyero muttered. Avaric chose to ignore him while the Countesses charming laughter filled the air.

"And let's face it, what with your endless primping," he nudged Lila, "And Fiyero's insufferable brooding, I'd hate to think about how grumpy the two of you'd be had you decided to do without my perpetual charm."

* * *

As Elphaba and the children walked down to the banks of the river on the Tiggular grounds she realized how extremely muddy it was. It had rained the night before and everything was covered in sloshy wet mud. Everyone had long since decided to go barefoot, no use getting their shoes all dirty, Elphaba had said, it was far easier to clean feet than shoes. But it was as she was running down to join the kids, mud slopping all over her legs, that she hadn't even stopped to think about clothes!

Elphaba looked down at her dress. The King had long since sent her material to have new dresses made. She had them fashioned as modestly as she could into nice frocks and sundresses, nothing special. The children had said they were 'perfectly adequate'. Linny had stated as honestly as seven-year-olds do that at least she didn't look homeless anymore. And normally Elphaba would not be concerned about clothes, but today she was wearing one of her nicer 'adequate' dresses and it happened to be a light pastel creamy color and mud would _certainly _stain it drastically. And it would be a stressful bother for the castle laundresses so Elphaba gathered up her skirt (which reached a few inches below her knees) and tied it in a knot near her hip so the dress came only to a few inches above her knee. Satisfied, Elphaba continued down to the banks to join the children.

"Miss Elphaba!" Miles gasped at her less than appropriate attire for a woman.

"What?" Elphaba asked, confused, "Something wrong Miles?" Next to her, Nor was clutching her stomach as she laughed. Oh, Grandmother Tiggular would probably have Miss Elphaba keelhauled for what she'd done to her skirt. In fact, just the mere notion of women going fishing would be enough to give Grandma Tiggular are heart attack.

"If I _may _Miss Elphaba," Miles began, sending Nor a disdainful look, "You look ridiculous." Elphaba smiled at him, taking no offense. Nor too tied up her skirts too which Miles gave her an appalled look. Linny crept up behind her old brother and scooped up a pile of mud into her hands and—_splat_—

"There, now you look ridiculous too!" Linny declared with justification. Liir how had actually been trying to maneuver the makeshift fishing rod howled with laughter at the sight of his brother with mud all over his face. Miles was quick to silence him though with a fistful of mud landing straight on the side of Liir's head.

"Hey! Miles-" Elphaba said disapprovingly but before she could get out a sentence Liir's avenging bullet of mud missed Miles, hitting Nor straight in the stomach.

"Liir!" Elphaba yelled. But before anything could be done, it was far too late and a so began an epic mud fight.

* * *

"Oh Fiyero, I really do like it here you know." the Countess sighed dreamingly, leaning leisurely against the short iron gate between the Tiggular property and the glistening river. Their chaperone had long since departed, muttering a weak excuse about some sort of calling the wine cellars were making to him.

"You're joking." the King smiled.

"Oh no darling. A girl can't just indulge herself in endless shopping and parties, can she? A girl has to take at least some pleasure from…some absolutely divine scenery."

"I had it all put up for your arrival Darling." Fiyero said with a sly grin.

"You're quite the host, Fiyero." Lila complimented him with a laugh, "But really," she sighed, "I can't even begin to tell you how thrilled I am to be here with you…" she paused before adding, "…at your home."

"Birds, bees, mountains, rivers, why, you've seen one, you've seen them all." Fiyero shrugged.

"Now Fiyero, you know that's not what I meant." the Countess said meaningfully.

"Oh, you mean me? _I'm _thrilling?" Fiyero asked, feigning shock.

"Well you're certainly more at ease here than in the Gillikin." Lila shrugged.

"Well…much as I leave it, this is home." Fiyero sighed.

"Oh Darling, how _can _you stand to leave it as much as you do?" asked Lila.

"Oh you get used to the scenery, and after that it's all quite simple. Besides, you know how much I adore your glistening saloons and parties." he winked, referring to of course the Gillikin events she had practically had to _drag _him too.

"Oh it could be that." Lila laughed, but suddenly her tone became more serious, "Or could it be…running away from old memories?" she asked, glancing up at the castle. At the King's look, Lila regretted asked as his gaze turned hard. It was an unspoken taboo to speak of the late Queen, Sarima. He'd loved her too much and mentioning her only made him withdraw more. Lila cursed herself, and just when she'd been making progress with him….

Meanwhile, Fiyero contemplated her question. Oh yes, she was correct in every sense of the word. Of course he was running away from memories, of _course_ he couldn't face them. Sarima was everywhere in the house, even after he'd had all of her items removed to the attic. She was in all of his children's faces, she bound memories to ever piece of furniture, every article of clothing, every godforsaken _light bulb_! Of course he ran away from that, who wouldn't? He slowly regarded Lila. He liked her and he knew that there was a serious possibility that he would marry her. But so far their relationship had been only very light. Quiet moments like these with conversation deeper than the skin were incredibly rare. And for a moment, Fiyero forgot how to handle such situations. Slowly, he nodded in answer to her question.

"Yes…" he said softly, "…it is that." he paused, "…or maybe just searching for a reason to stay." he added, looking up at the castle. Lila noticed that he was nearly into his brooding mood and she quickened to lighten the topic.

"Oh I do hope that's why you've been coming to the Gillikin so often." she said casually, "Or were there other distractions?" she asked flirtatiously. Fiyero smiled.

"Oh I'd hardly call you a distraction my dear." he said. He enjoyed flirting with Lila, their charming and usually witty conversations were always something he took pleasure in. Except when on the seldom occasion, she became complicated. And it seemed that nowadays she was _often_ making things more complicated for him.

"Well what would you call me Fiyero?" she asked. Fiyero resisted the urge to sigh. There she goes, making things complicated again…he thought. But even he knew this was an important topic to touch up on. What exactly would he call her? They weren't officially courting, yet they weren't only friends, after all, they had brought a chaperone, even if he was only their friend. He hoped that soon he'd be able to call her his fiancé, but until then, he did not know what to call her in all honesty.

"Beautiful." he finally decided, "Absolutely gorgeous actually." he amended with a smile, "And…if I may while we are discussing the endless attributes to your splendor," he paused as she let out a chuckle. He smiled at her before continuing, "…you are Lila, the one person to bring…meaning back into my life. I only want you to know that." he told her seriously. Lila felt almost weak at the knees by the intense gaze he was directing towards her. But she quickly got over that, women like her did you know.

"Well Fiyero it wasn't easy." she laughed, no accustomed to such intensity in their relationship, "You brood…quite a lot, you know." Fiyero only smiled as he took her hand and they walked through the grounds. A few moments passed when suddenly shouts and screams could be heard amongst peals of loud laughter.

"What the devil…" Fiyero muttered, letting go of her hand as he walked forward a few steps, peering down the hill towards the river banks. There, he saw his _children_ simply covered in filth, carrying on a mud fight by the _very _woman he had left to discipline them.

"Darling, what is-" but Lila stopped short when she saw the King turn absolutely livid. His fists tightened to white knuckles and the Countess was genuinely concerned he might just pop a vein.

* * *

**(A/N: Alright, so that's that! I hope it was enjoyable at least on some level of the er...enjoyment tree...or whatever...Anyway, so just wondering if you guys would like more of Avaric's character or should he be less in the story? And also I know this is quite, quite close to TSOM right now, but once the story gets on it's feet it'll be better. Oh and Galinda will be in this fic, I just (for once) didn't want to make her "the bad guy" between F and E. But she will be in the story. Well, anyway, thanks again and review! Happy January!)**


	5. The Truth

**(A/N: blooga! New chapter featuring: Angry Fiyero, Angry Elphaba, grrrr)**

Fiyero stormed down to the river banks. He was angry, that much could be seen miles away. He didn't know what the _hell _that girl thought she was doing. But engaging his children in a mud fight was _definitely _not on the list of things she _should_ be doing. In fact, it was disrespectful, utterly disastrous and above all, it was infinitely improper. If those children's grandmother had seen this, she'd have popped them each in the head with her ten pound cane.

"Stop this nonsense immediately!" Fiyero barked, causing them all to look up at him. The smiles on their faces vanished as they hurried up the hill to stand before him obediently. Elphaba's eyes widened at the sight of him and she quickly pulled her skirts down. Nor did the same. As Elphaba went about collecting the makeshift fishing rod, Fiyero had a word with his children.

"What in the devils name were you all doing down there?" the King yelled.

"We were fishing Father." Miles said.

"It didn't look that way to me." Fiyero growled.

"Well we-"

"Nevermind." Fiyero let out a frustrated sigh as he heard the footsteps of the Countess as she walked over to him. The children looked curiously at the newcomer.

"Why is she wearing so much makeup?" Liir whispered to his sister. Linny shrugged. Fiyero cast his children a warning glance before turning to take Lila's hand.

"Children, this is the Countess Fremont." Fiyero gestured to Lila, "And Lila, these," his gaze hovered over his children, "…are my children." he said, sounding somewhat reluctant.

"A pleasure." Lila smiled at them.

"How do you do." the children murmured.

"Go inside and wash up and get ready for dinner." Fiyero ordered and they all dashed off. Elphaba sighed, disappointed in the King's cold demeanor and started to follow the children.

"No, Miss Thropp, you will stay here." the King ordered. Lila shifted nervously.

"I uh…think I better go see what Avaric is up to." she said, nodding to Elphaba in acknowledgment before hurrying up the veranda into the castle. Elphaba sighed and turned to face the King.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, snappily. Fiyero's eyebrows rose.

"Is it just my flying imagination or was I hallucinating, when I saw _my _children running about in the river bed, throwing fistfuls of mud at each other and-"

"Well Your Highness, I witnessed the same thing, as did the four of your children, and the Countess. Now, I'm no expertise on the matter, but I find that it would be highly improbable for the combined seven of us to experience the same hallucination-" Elphaba began smartly.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way!" Fiyero snapped.

"To put it into simpler terms, yes your Highness, the children _were _in a mud fight." Elphaba smiled.

"Tell me Miss Thropp, could it be that you just hit your head against the pavement, or are you delusional enough to believe that a mud fight would be in _any_ way appropriate for my children?" Fiyero was getting angrier by the second.

"Well, just because they are children of the great Fiyero Tiggular," she was mocking him and he glared at her ferociously, she continued unfazed, "does not mean they are not just normal children! And because they are children, I find a mud fight to be in every way imaginable appropriate for your children."

"Were you raised in a barn?" Fiyero barked, his words concise.

"No, Your Majesty, I was raised in a mansion." Elphaba said matter-of-factly.

"And what a fine young lady you turned out to be!" Fiyero raised his voice as he shot the sarcastic comment at her.

"Why thank you very _much _Sir!" Elphaba said, voice dripping with every bit as much of sarcasm.

"Enough of that." Fiyero took a menacing step towards her, "You will not speak back to me in such a manner again and my children are _not_ to be trumping through mud beds and the like any longer!"

"Well what else are they supposed to do to have fun?" Elphaba asked.

"They have plenty of fun." Fiyero grumbled.

"Ha!" Elphaba let out a humorless laugh, "The children never have _any _fun!"

"I don't hear them complaining." Fiyero hissed.

"Oh they wouldn't dare complain to you!" Elphaba moaned, "They love you too much!"

"Miss Thropp, that will be enough-"

"They fear you too much-" Elphaba amended.

"I will not have you speak to me about my children!"

"Well someone has to tell you about them, you're never home long enough to know the first thing about them!" Elphaba yelled, "Haven't you noticed any of them? Nor is growing up, she's 16 for Oz's sakes. You don't even know her! Miles wants so much to be a man like you, but he's got know one to look up to. He only acts tough on the outside not to show how hurt he is when you brush him aside, the way you do all of them!"

"How dare you-!"

"And the twins? They lost their mother before even knowing her. You've got to realize that the two little ones have never even had a parent in their entire lives; you're hardly one, that's for sure. They've never had one _scrap_ of affection from you!"

"And I suppose you know everything about how a family ought to be run?" Fiyero barked, "You've had such a perfect and wholesome family, that you can tell me how to run mine? Is that it?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all-"

"Let me guess, a loving mother and a doting father and you a spoiled young Governor's daughter?" Fiyero mocked her bitterly.

"No, nothing like that." Elphaba said. She wasn't shouting anymore, but Fiyero didn't seem to notice as he raged on loudly.

"You have no right to accuse of me of anything!"

"Your Highness?"

"What is it?" he seethed.

"Do you know when Miles' birthday is?" she asked.

"What has that got to do with-"

"We celebrated it while you were away a week ago." Elphaba said in an even voice. She watched as the realization hit Fiyero and he paled noticeably. Elphaba plowed on, "…last year you promised him you'd be home for his birthday. Also, the year before that and the year before that. In fact, you haven't been home for any of the children's birthdays in…quite some time. What kind of father-"

"Don't you _dare _ask me what kind of father I am." Fiyero said darkly, angry again as the bout of guilt passed.

"No need!" Elphaba shrugged, "I already know. You're a cold, distant, detached-"

"You will stop there!" Fiyero shouted.

"—angry, emotionless-" Elphaba brought her voice up above his as she continued.

"You are finished!"

"—uncaring Father!" Elphaba finished loudly. It was silent then as both tried to calm down. Fiyero turned around towards the river. It was too much, she was too much. She had no right to say those things, to judge him so…scathingly. Who did she think she was? Speaking back to him in such a way?

He finally turned back around and saw her standing there, still glaring at him.

"Miss Thropp, you will go upstairs to your room, pack your bags and leave." he said evenly, "I won't have any arguments. And you shall be gone from this castle within the hour, understood?" Elphaba nodded. Fiyero regarded her coldly before striding inside.

* * *

Elphaba sat on her bed upstairs, trying to hold back tears as she hurriedly stuffed clothes into her bag. She got up and went to the desk, gathering her items into her bag, trying to stop the shaking of her hands. She had not been sorry about any of the things she had said to the King. He did, she believed, need to hear them and they were all true. If only things had turned out differently. Now she was being thrown out. Elphaba quickly wiped a tear away that darted down her cheek.

"No use crying about it." she murmured to herself in a reprimanding tone.

"Miss Elphaba?" Elphaba looked up in alarm to see the four children standing in her doorway, solemn looks on their faces. Elphaba quickly wiped away her tears and offered them all a smile, though she could tell they weren't convinced.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Elphaba leaned down next to Linny.

"Is Daddy really going to kick you out?" she asked, close to crying herself.

"Your Father is very upset right now," Elphaba said, "He asked me to leave very nicely-"

"Not what it sounded like outside." Miles snorted. Elphaba was about to make a retort when she saw that even Miles was close to tears. Elphaba sighed.

"Now children, don't mope about it." she scolded.

"You expect us to be happy you're leaving?" Liir asked, crossing his arms.

"Liir-"

"No! I don't want you to leave!" he shouted, tears breaking loose as he shot across her room and began unpacking her belongings, "Father can't make you leave, I won't let him!" he cried.

Liir, don't." Elphaba walked over to him and gently picked him up, carrying him to the bed where they sat down. She patted the bed and the other children joined her, "Children, I'm afraid that I really will have to leave."

"No!" Liir said stubbornly, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "I'll hate Father forever if he makes you leave." Elphaba gently pulled his arms away and held his hands.

"Liir, you mustn't hate your Father, he loves you." she said, "He just doesn't know how to show it."

"Miss Elphaba, are you really leaving?" asked Nor sadly.

"I'm afraid so Nor." Elphaba said.

"But we love you." Linny said, tears falling down her precious cheeks.

"And I love you." Elphaba kissed the top of Linny's head.

"If you love us more than Father does, then _he _should be the one leaving." Liir crossed his arms, "We don't need him anyway."

"Yeah!" Linny agreed.

"Children, I'm leaving no matter what." Elphaba said strictly, "Now do you want to spend our last few moments being sad and angry at your father, or do you want to make the most of it?" The children slowly saw her logic and agreed. Linny ran into the other room to grab a story book that Elphaba could read to them. Nor and Miles were too old for the sort of thing, but they didn't mind. Soon Liir came bouncing back into the room and they all settled down for a story. Despite what she'd told the children, Elphaba was fighting desperately to not be cry.

* * *

**(A/N: sadness. :( well, thanks for reading, hope it was enjoyable despite all the negative energies lol)**


	6. Dinner With Avaric

**(A/N: Hi guys! Thanks if you reviewed and read, read and reviewed! Twas really cool of you. Dumblee dum...um...let's see...here's a new chapter, kind of long, for me anyway, um...enjoy, thanks!)**

Fiyero stormed into his office. Oakley, who was standing nearby, brushing off a vase lackadaisically, casually stepped out of the way as the King practically tore down the rich, lavish halls and knocked over a painting as he slammed the door behind him loudly as he entered his study. He had wanted his return to the Vinkus to go over smoothly. He had envisioned his children obedient and disciplined and for the Baroness Fremont to meet them formally. Instead he was presented with this soaked and dirty bunch of urchins covered in mud, made that way by their precarious, substitute caretaker.

Fiyero cursed and stormed over to his chair, sitting down heavily. He sat there fuming, his nerves tingling and he drummed his fingers on the wood table, trying to keep his erratic muscles under control. He slammed a hand on the table though and found he wasn't able to sit still while he was so mad. He leapt from the chair, throwing a random book against the wall. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to stand there next to him and to basically accuse him of being a bad father. Who did she think she was? And then all of her smart remarks, and smirks and mockingly blatant sarcasm were utterly improper! Yes, he was away from home a lot, and yes he was a bit more distant than he had been before the death of his wife, but that had _nothing _ do with—that was—well, it just wasn't her business! Fiyero threw another book against the wall when he heard distinct wails coming from outside of his door. He growled and threw the door open, flinching when he thought the door might lose its hinges.

"Oakley!" he yelled and the butler peered at him behind a corner with only mild interest.

"Yes Your Majesty?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you hear that?" Fiyero asked, in regard to the crying. Oakley paused for a moment.

"Um, yes, sir, I do." he said, "It's crying."

"Yes I _know _it's crying," the King snapped irritably, "But _who_ is crying?"

"It sounds like your children sir." Oakley shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"They're upstairs, saying goodbye."

"Saying good-?" Fiyero frowned as he carefully ascended the stairs to one of the guest bedrooms. Why in Oz would his children feel any need to say goodbye to that stupid, precarious, judgmental, improper-! Fiyero stopped at the doorway, the anger leaving him almost immediately at the sight. His children, all four of them, sat on the bed with Miss Thropp, as she read quietly to them a story.

Fiyero's eyes widened at the scene and he was taken back years ago as his wife did the very same thing. Although back then, it had only been Nor and Miles. The three of them would congregate on the bed while he finished up in the study. When he was finished with his work, he'd walk up tiredly and sometimes he'd just stand in the doorway as Sarima read to his children. The sight was too similar, painfully similar.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Fiyero leaned against the wall beside the doorway so they wouldn't see him. He heard Miss Elphaba's soft voice end the story gently, her voice almost sounding like Sarima's.

"Miss Elphaba, can't you read us another one?" asked Linny.

"I have to leave pretty soon darling." Elphaba smiled sadly.

"Maybe we could hide you in our closet! Then you wouldn't have to leave! Father doesn't have to know Miss Elphaba! And the closet's real big I swear!" Liir suggested eagerly. Fiyero had to smile at that. The thought of the green girl living in his son's closet amused even him. He smiled as he heard Elphaba's gentle laugh.

"That's a stupid idea." Miles crossed his arms, "Your closet's much too small." he looked at Elphaba slyly, "But mine's larger, I'd be very humbled indeed Miss Elphaba, if you would take up residence in _my _closet!" Miles suggested laughing. The group shared a laugh at that and Elphaba ruffled his hair.

"Would you like to help me finish packing my things?" he heard the young woman ask and he listened as his children reluctantly agreed and the warm atmosphere suddenly became very cold and sad again. Fiyero heard them walking about and quickly went back to his study. He sat in his seat in contemplation, realizing that…he _didn't_ want Miss Elphaba to go. Maybe…he had been wrong.

"Oakley!" he called the butler, clearing his throat.

"Um, yes your Majesty?" he asked, materializing in Fiyero's doorway.

"Please send for Miss Elphaba to come to my study immediately, I would like to have a word with her." he said, using his business voice. Oakley nodded and as Fiyero waited he felt that he was perhaps for the first time in his life, nervous about something. He wasn't good at apologies, and her _hated _taking back things. If he was wrong, he'd usually go out of his way and everyone's else's just so that he wouldn't have to take whatever it was back. He walked over to the window and stared out of it for a moment, deciding that was a very intimidating way for her to find him. But then he supposed it'd be more superior for him to be flipping through a thick book instead so he walked over to his bookcase and flipped through a book. But then again, twirling the globe around seemed intellectual and intimidating. As he made his way over to his globe however, he tripped over the rug, landing unceremoniously on his rump.

"Your Majesty?" he looked up to see the young woman looking down at him quizzically. And he quickly hurried into a more appropriate stance, trying furiously to hide a blush.

"Yes, Miss Thropp," he said gruffly, walking over to his desk, "In the time between our argument and now, I have thought about what you have said." he pretended to look through some disheveled papers distractedly. He looked up at her and saw her still standing in front of him nervously. He motioned for the chair, "Please." he said. She sat down primly, perching on the edge of her seat, so different from the girl he'd seen romping about in the muddy banks.

"Thank You." she murmured almost indiscernibly, staring down at her twisting fingers. There was an extended silence between them as Fiyero tried to find the right words to say. It was difficult for him to admit that he was wrong. He was the King, head of the family, father of the children, being wrong was certainly not something he was accustomed to.

"I—I would like to say…" Fiyero cleared his throat, trying to get the words out, "…that—uh…well, I was wrong Miss Elphaba." he finally said, his words clipped. She looked up at him startled. She opened her mouth as though to say something, but Fiyero held up a hand gently for her to pause as he continued, "You were right…I…I don't know my children. I am away far more often than I should be."

"There's still time Sir." Elphaba said, hope shining in her eyes, "They want so much to be close to you. It's not too late."

"I behaved…badly." he said, "And as I understand it…you have no other place to go if I send you away."

"I'm sure I could find a place Sir." Elphaba said.

"No, you're father specifically asked me to watch after you. No, no," Fiyero stood, walking to his window, hands folded behind his back, "you will stay here." he said decisively, "Well that is…I would uh…" Fiyero looked down, suddenly nervous, "I would…I would like for you to stay…" he took a breath before turning to face her, "please." the look of elation on her face made Fiyero feel a deep churning inside. He could tell she was incredibly happy, incredibly ecstatic.

"If I can only be of any help." she said, trying to contain her dignity and her composure.

"You've already helped." Fiyero nodded to her, "More than you know."

* * *

Dinner that evening was a noisy affair, one that Fiyero realized he'd have to become accustomed too. He'd asked Miss Thropp to stay and in doing so he realized he'd kissed goodbye his silent meal times. Ah well, it was a sacrifice he was willing to take for his children's happiness. But goodness, he'd never heard so much talk and boisterous conversation between one bunch of people.

"And then father! And then we went bike riding-!" Linny was bouncing up and down in her seat as she was nearly shouting everything she said.

"Oh no, you've forgotten, before we went biking we had a picnic!" Miles exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yes, we had strawberry's and blueberry's and-"

"-Raspberries!" Nor interjected her own bit, smiling brightly.

"That sounds marvelous." Fiyero smiled to his children.

"Father?" Liir asked thoughtfully, setting down his glass of water.

"Yes, what is it Liir?" asked Fiyero, turning to look at his youngest son.

"Do we really get to keep Miss Elphaba?" he asked eagerly. Fiyero sighed in exasperation. This must have been the ninth time his son had inquired about the matter of Miss Elphaba's continued residence in the castle.

"Liir, Miss Elphaba is not an item or a toy, she may stay as long as she wishes." Fiyero said, "And if she ever wishes to leave, she may certainly do so." Liir frowned at the last bit and turned to Elphaba.

"Miss Elphaba, you don't wish to leave us, do you?" he asked.

"Of course not." Elphaba smiled, "How could anyone think of such a thing."

"Yay!" Liir and Linny bounced in their chairs in unison.

"Children-" Fiyero tried to calm them.

"My, my, things certainly have changed since my last visit," Master Avaric spoke, chuckling at the children, "Fiyero you should have told me about the decent change of the doom and gloom mood around her. I would've brought my disco ball." Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"The precise reason I did not inform you." he said smartly.

"Do you _really_ own a disco ball Master Avaric?" asked Linny, eyes alight with wonder.

"I do my dear," he said, "as a matter of fact, I own about twenty four, one for each room."

"Even in the bathroom?" Nor giggled. Avaric scoffed, never had he ever heard a member of any Tiggular from any line or generation use the word 'bathroom' at the dining table. Even a word like…'bandana' had seemed somewhat déclassé at a Tiggular dinner table.

"Especially in the bathroom," Avaric nodded, "Who doesn't want a party whilst taking a shower?"

"Oh _really _Avaric." the Countess Fremont sighed, "What kind of fool hangs a disco ball in the shower?"

"Many people have asked me that darling and depending on their gender I always say the same thing, why don't you come and see for yourself, then you'll know what it's all about." he grinned. Lila rolled her eyes in synch with Fiyero's exaggerated sigh.

"And that's depending on gender, is it?" Fiyero asked wryly.

"Oh I'm sorry Fiyero, I didn't mean to offend," Avaric chuckled, "It is not my intention to leave you out. You are welcome to my shower whenever." he let out a loud laugh to which the Countess laughed charmingly.

"And you Avaric are welcome to some class whenever, don't know exactly when you were planning on obtaining some, but now should be as good a time as any." Fiyero quipped.

"Class…" Avaric mused, "…is that obtainable in the shower?" Fiyero finally let out a laugh at his friend's wit. And Avaric continued, encouraged, "Only with classy company I suppose." he wiggled his eyebrows across the table at the Countess. Fiyero smirked as he drank another sip of his wine. He glanced at Miss Thropp at the opposite end of the table and saw her blushing like mad. He knew it was because they were speaking of such inappropriate things and he wondered had she ever been subjected to such crass subjects in her young life. So yes, the King was aware to the cause of her blushing, the reason, the origins of it, but yet, he found himself with the somewhat mean but most certainly amusing idea of getting her to say so herself.

"You're not allergic to anything are you Miss Thropp?" Fiyero asked from his head of the table. Everyone's attention was brought to her immediately. Avaric set down his glass and the Countess curiously folded her hands. The children surveyed their mentor, trying to figure what their father was talking about.

"Hm?" she asked, looking up, her face still red.

"You're face is red." Liir pointed out.

"Is it?" Elphaba squeaked, subconsciously bringing a hand to her face, embarrassed.

"Any allergies we do not know of? I will have the cook informed for future meals." Fiyero smiled at her politely; trying to hide his amusement at the deer-in-the-headlights look she was directing him.

"I um…no, no allergies." she murmured.

"Are you ill my dear?" the Countess asked. Fiyero heard her gently voice in the background of him mind but he hardly noticed, to enthralled was he with his harmless torture of the green girl.

"No, not ill." Elphaba said. She wanted so badly for the conversation to end. Why was the King doing this to her? She wanted to crawl under the table. She expected for the matter to drop but as the others stared at her, she spoke rather as a need to say _something_, " I suppose," she said carefully, "I'm just excited by the evening, that's all." she said, taking a sip of her water as a hint that she had no desire for further explanation.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with my talk of showers, now would it?" Avaric asked mischievously. Fiyero nearly laughed out loud when he heard the choking sound from the opposite end of the table as Miss Thropp choked on her water. She tried to play it off hopelessly, keeping the glass at her lips, finished her intended gulp. Even the Countess was trying not to giggle.

"No, nothing." she said, shaking her head, though her face had gone even redder.

"My dear you look warm, heating up a little?" the Countess asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time a girl got all hot in my presence." Avaric laughed loudly. Fiyero let only a subdued grin pass his face but as he looked up at Miss Elphaba she was even redder than before and look ready to die. Fiyero felt badly and realized that with the Lila and Avaric joining in, the three had made somewhat of a victim out of her. He did not want that, hadn't wanted that. He sighed, mirth washing away as he looked at her sincerely.

"Miss Elphaba, I do apologize for our inappropriate and crass conversation," he said truly, "we do hope you'll forgive us." he spoke for them all, sending a withering glare to Avaric especially.

"Yes, quite sorry Miss Elphaba, I'm not used to sharing at table with such a young woman." he said, "And a very beautiful one at that." Elphaba who was finally cooling down, lit up all over again at Avaric's comment.

"You've made it worse Avaric!" the Countess laughed. Fiyero shot a glare at the Countess, wishing so she would not gang up on the poor girl. Lila smile washed away reluctantly and embarrassingly at Fiyero's look.

"Sorry, my dear." she said simply, taking a sip of her wine.

"Do forgive us." Fiyero said, staring at her intently from across the table.

"Y-yes…of course." Elphaba managed to say, the intensity of his gaze making her blush even more than anything Master Avaric had said the entire evening.

* * *

**(A/N: LET THE ROMANCE BEGIN! that's all I'm going to say. BTW - anyone ever watched a Very Potter Musical? - - in case you have, RUMBLEROAR!**


	7. Scholastic

**(A/N: This is just a little chapter to get the ball rolling. Do enjoy, and thank you for all reviews and readings)**

"_Ooooh_! You impertinent little _thing_!" Fiyero rolled his eyes heavenward as the abominable howl drifted throughout the large castle. Today it seemed would be like any other day, which would be like every other five minutes. He had hired a tutor for his children, the lovely, if not aged Madame Scrouch. She was known for her strict teaching methods, although now Fiyero thought she'd be better remembered if associated instead by her howls of frustration and anger. However not once had Fiyero heard the old hag howl at his children. Actually, her long, droning almost, glass-breaking noises were preserved for the Tiggular's guest, whom last time Fiyero had checked, was _not _a pupil of Miss Scrouch.

"You know I'm beginning to think Fiyero, that Madame Scrouch should have an aneurism of sorts and keel over," Avaric grumbled, the howls putting even him in a sour mood, "It would please me very much."

"Homicidal tendencies Avaric, tsk, tsk." Fiyero said, sipping his tea.

"There's nothing homicidal in an accidental, natural aneurism. And there's certainly nothing wrong with wishing for it." he huffed, "And quite frankly, at this point it doesn't even matter if she has the aneurism or I do, either way I shall most certainly be rid of such sordid sounds."

"Did you ever think that maybe the problem is in Miss Elphaba and not Madame Scrouch?" Lila asked, droningly, raising an eyebrow at Avaric.

"Miss Elphaba isn't the one calling forth all of the stray dogs in the neighborhood." Avaric quipped.

"If she wouldn't bother the poor dear so much we'd all be saved of a lot of headaches I'm sure." Lila refilled her and Avaric's lemonade glasses moodily, the screeches obviously had taken their toll on her usually regal mood.

"Yes well with both sides equally guilty, I will almost always assume the younger, prettier side." Avaric grouched, sipping his lemonade.

"If not greener." Lila muttered under her breath. Fiyero sighed. Usually such snarky gossipy comments he would dispose of quickly and order a subject change, but since the beginning of Madame Scrouch's incessant howling, everyone was granted foul mood and action free of consequence. But even though they were all entitled and welcome to foul moods, it did not necessarily mean they desired to stay in bitter moods the rest of the summer holiday. No, no, Fiyero would have to handle this. He did not want to, he was not looking forward to it, but as man of the castle, who else was there to solve the problem? He was after all the fool who'd hired her in the first place, and he was also, that even bigger fool who'd agreed to have Miss Thropp guest in his castle.

"I will go settle matters." Fiyero finally stood, reluctantly, "We'll get things fixed once and for all." he decided and he angrily stormed inside. To say that he was displeased by the ungodly screeches would be an understatement. And with whom he was angrier with, could not be said.

"It's not my fault if you refuse to teach the children the _correct-_" Fiyero heard Miss Elphaba yelling at the tutor and he felt his brain throb with all the noise.

"Now you listen to me you little _cabbage-!_" Madame Scrouch's reply was louder and far more painful than any of the things her counter arguer had yelled.

"Now what the devil is going on in here?" Fiyero shouted, coming into the room, making both ladies jump. Madame Scrouch was the first to react.

"Your Highness this young woman just comes traipsing-"

"I assure you I do not _traipse _anywhere." Elphaba snapped, but the Madame continued undeterred.

"- into _my_ class time whenever she pleases and then insists that my lessons are illegitimate and incorrect!" the old woman stabbed her unusually plushy finger in Elphaba's direction with much vigor and frustration.

"Miss Elphaba, I don't know how many times I have asked you. Madame Scrouch is only here for two hours each day, is there _nothing _you can do during those two hours besides interrupting her lessons?" Fiyero asked her in a strained voice. Elphaba crossed her arms indignantly.

"Well excuse me Sir if I happen to care that _your_ children are being _incorrectly_ educated."

"You little cockroach, you stupid little-" even in his furious state, Fiyero did not quite agree with Madame Scrouch's defensive habit of insult and name-calling.

"Madame Scrouch, if you would please refrain from _screaming_." Fiyero rubbed his temple. Madame Scrouch's mouth flopped open silently after much gasping and spluttering.

"Well how else am I supposed to get rid of this rude little-"

"Madame, I assure you your creativity is not needed, she has a name, use that." Fiyero held his hand up for her to stop.

"Name? Well I'll be damned if a discolored little creature like that's even got one." the old woman harrumphed. Fiyero's eyes flickered over to Elphaba, trying to gauge her reaction. He saw a flash of hurt cross her face, but she quickly straightened up and pretended not to care. Her badly faked nonchalance made Fiyero feel badly, and he wished the old crone was more sensitive to other's feelings, particularly, Miss Elphaba's. While Miss Elphaba was not Fiyero's favorite person in the world, he felt she deserved to be called by her name at least.

"Madame Scrouch that was uncalled for." Fiyero said tightly.

"Now, just whose side are you on, anyhow?" the old woman turned to squint her eyes at him, betrayal evident in her tone.

"Miss Scrouch, you are making this far more dramatic than it needs be." Fiyero hushed her, his voice cautious, the woman was about to crack, any moment now.

"ME?" she screeched, "Dramatic?" she sucked in a deep breath, "Well I _nnnneevveeer!_" she huffed, "I'm leaving." she announced, "You can have your stupid stick of asparagus here teach the children, this entire castle has just sent me bonkers and I for one shall not _stand _for such treatment any longer." she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.

"Bonkers indeed." Elphaba muttered under her breath as she strode from the room.

"And I suppose you think you can teach my children something Miss Scrouch couldn't?" Fiyero fumed, following her into the hall, slamming the door behind him, "You think _you_ are capable of tutoring them?"

"I do, Sir." Elphaba nodded, "I am actually _more _than capable if I do say so myself."

"A very modest assumption Miss Thropp." Fiyero muttered sarcastically.

"If I am anything, it is humble Master Tiggular." Elphaba quipped back, just as sarcastically. Fiyero's eyes widened at her rebuttal and he turned back around to face her.

"Perhaps you do not understand that modesty is a trait that is generally likeable in a person." Fiyero rolled his eyes, "Conceitedness however is not."

"Nor is grouchiness." Elphaba mumbled. Fiyero's lips thinned.

"You're very outspoken." he noted with a dangerous growl.

"I've been told." Elphaba quipped back just as quick.

"Outspokenness, another trait-" Fiyero began.

"Also unappealing, I know." Elphaba interrupted him.

"And add to that list your discourteous knack for interruption." The King snapped before she had the chance to interrupt him, which she very clearly had tried to do. She scowled at him and the King certainly returned the look, "Now, where were we?" he asked, truly in wonder how he'd gone from the dismissal of Madame Scrouch to the brutal scrutiny of all of Miss Elphaba's traits which he found unfavorable.

"We started with a matter of modesty." Miss Elphaba reminded him.

"Ah yes-" Fiyero could say no more before what should have been a quite predictable interruption.

"I don't see why I can't flaunt my intelligence the same way other women flaunt their beauty, it only seems fair." Elphaba shrugged.

"Excuse me, but how have we suddenly jumped to the subject of beauty and intelligence if modesty was the topic at start?" Fiyero asked, furrowing his brow.

"You accused me of being conceited because of my confident statement that I could educate your children better than Miss Scrouch. However it is hardly a crime when a woman puts on makeup and fancy dresses to enhance her beauty and therefore show it off, so it should hardly be a crime for _me _to speak, very lightly might I add, about my intellectual capabilities which I think I should be proud of."

"If you really do possess such intellect as you boast, then you should be proud." Fiyero relented, grumpily, not liking her fast talk as he felt somewhat left behind in what had started off as an equally stimulating and balanced argument.

"Like I said," Elphaba nodded, "It only seems fair."

"Fair?" Fiyero asked, raising an eyebrow and growing thoroughly irritated. She had now put him into a light state of confusion and he felt even more behind. Slowness was not something Fiyero was accustomed to.

"Please don't pretend you don't know what I mean." Elphaba sighed with a huff.

"I assure you I do not understand what the devil you are talking about." the King sent her a cautionary glare, warning her to speak up. She however, was not effected as he had planned by the glare and his answer was just as stubborn as the first.

"Well then I do not wish to expand on the subject." Elphaba said, avoiding his gaze. Fiyero stared at her for another quizzical moment and then upon noticing how the light pink blush tinted her cheeks and she avoided his gaze, he realized exactly what she had been speaking about. He supposed to quite a few people it seemed there were two types of women; beautiful women, and then smart women. He supposed Miss Elphaba thought herself to only acquire properties from the latter. If Miss Elphaba was as smart as she had boasted, she should know that there did exist women in the world with generous amounts of both properties. He had been married to one.

A silence settled between the two as Fiyero realized and Elphaba realized he had realized. Fiyero felt that now that he'd realized what he'd realized, there was nothing to say. Complimenting her would embarrass her and ignoring the subject might possibly sound like a concurrence to her own thoughts, therefore inadvertently offending her. Fiyero was saved from this dilemma however by nosey Avaric, who upon hearing the shouting and slamming of doors had bounded up to see what all the fuss was about.

"So you've done it?" he asked Fiyero, happily, "Gotten rid of the old hag?"

"Madame Scrouch shall not be returning." Fiyero nodded, turning to his friend and away from the embarrassed guest with relief.

"Happy Days are here again." Avaric smiled. His eyes darted across the room to Elphaba, still blushing as she looked down at her shoes. He frowned, "What's going on here?" he asked, "Don't tell me that old talk about showers has been dredged up again. I assure you I was joking about the disco balls."

"Oh nothing of that sort." Elphaba quickly said.

"Well what has mean old Fiyero said to make-" Fiyero noticed with grievance that Avaric was about to tease the poor girl again, which would undoubtedly garner even more unintentional blushing. While normally Fiyero would be game, he decided she'd suffered enough at his hand for the day. He jumped to her rescue, interrupting his friend.

"I was just…complimenting Miss Elphaba on her…erhm…intellect." Fiyero said, sending a quick glance at her.

"Oh, so we have a scholar in our midst." Avaric's eyebrows rose, impressed.

"Yes I've just hired her as the children's new tutor." the words were out his mouth before he could stop them. After all harsh words and realizations had been exchanged he realized that he wanted desperately to make it up to her. Though he regretted the tumbling words, he was happy to see her finally at ease in the room as she beamed at him excitedly.

* * *

**(Alright, so that's that. I do hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading)**


	8. A Lesson In Art

**(A/N: Thank you all for reviews, reads, alerts, etc. I just thought I'd update one last time before I go to China, I was going to upload this last night, but I was packing...speaking of which I still have to pack...Anyways, happy reading and happy weekend!)**

The next morning as Fiyero and his guests sat on the veranda for their habitual morning refreshments they were pleased and happy to enjoy the time in peace. The hellish howls thankfully were absent this morning and Fiyero could not even help himself but to be in high spirits.

"Slip something extra into your lemonade this morning, Fiyero?" Avaric asked his friend, noticing the rare smile on his face.

"Unlike you Avaric, I don't need the assistance of illegal stimulants to put me into a good mood." Fiyero said in good humor, taking a bite of a pastry while he was at it.

"I suppose your secret to a good mood would be a hundred years in a bad one." Avaric rolled his eyes, annoyed, "And I'd prefer you not accuse me of illegal stimulants as you so delicately put it, in front of such lovely company." he tilted his head to Lila who rolled her eyes.

"Avaric you flatter me." Lila smiled humorously, "Almost to the point of harassment I should say."

"Darling you're only lucky the form of harassment is in flattery." Fiyero said, "At least he's not after your pocket book." he raised an eyebrow at Avaric who held his hands up in defense.

"The insinuation alone offends me!" he exclaimed, dramatically hurt, "Here I've a pocket book of my own, a house of my own waiting for me Gillikin and a charming personality to boot."

"Charming indeed Avaric," Fiyero chuckled wryly, "I think I'll go see what the children are up to. You two carry on, I'll be back later." he nodded to them both before strolling inside. There was something different about the castle…the air was lighter, the windows were open and everything just seemed so much…nicer. As Fiyero went to the stairs to go upstairs, he saw a vase of flowers propped up in one of the hallways. He rolled his eyes, for a lesson in botany the children had picked flowers on an outing in the Vinkus. They were wild flowers, and the arrangement was not elegant in the least and the little wild bunches of flowers clashed badly with the lavish castle, but Fiyero liked them and he wouldn't have them any other way, despite Lila's constant moans about the déclassé bouquets.

"Wild flowers, Fiyero! _Wild_." she had complained to him as they sat at the dinner table one evening.

"I think they'll do just fine." he had said, catching a slight glance at Miss Elphaba's hurt reaction to the Countesses moans regarding wild flowers. No doubt, Miss Elphaba had probably thought the sad little wild flower a beauty to behold. Lila had sighed dramatically before picking apart her salad.

Fiyero leaned down to smell flowers briefly. He withdrew though and wrinkled his nose, the flowers smelled very much like dirt. Fiyero rolled his eyes, of course they would, they were wild after all. He continued down the hall to where the children's makeshift classroom was. He listened at the doorway for a moment before walking in. He felt a crinkle beneath his foot and looked down to see newspapers all over the floor. His eyebrows rose with curiosity and he looked up at his children to see them all enthralled separately in what seemed to be art projects.

"I take it I've interrupted an art class." he spoke. Everyone looked up, surprised to see him.

"Father!" Linny and Liir shouted, running over to hug him.

"Oh! Master Tiggular, good morning." Elphaba said brightly, "As a matter of fact we _are_ having a little art lesson…you're welcome to join us." she added as an afterthought.

"I don't mind if I do." Fiyero said, plopping down.

"Oh!" she obviously wasn't expecting him to say yes.

"I do hope the offer still stands once accepted." Fiyero gave her a stern look, hiding his teasing grin.

"Of course." Elphaba murmured, embarrassed as she tucked her head down, walking over to check on Miles' painting. Fiyero smirked to himself before pulling out a sheet of paper. His children watched him with shocked and curious expressions. Regrettably he realized this was one of the first times he'd ever bothered to spend time with them.

"Father, what are you going to draw?" asked Linny, walking over to stare at her father's blank paper.

"I don't know yet darling." he told her absent mindedly. A burst of wind into the room from the open window brought his attention to the children's tutor, looking like some sort of magical element as her hair spun around her in what Fiyero's hallucinating mind could only register as slow motion. Fiyero shook his head, he should not be staring at his tutor that way, it was…well it was just wrong.

"Maybe you could draw a flower!" Linny suggested.

"That's far too generic." Fiyero said, though at his daughter's pout he hastened to please her, "Perhaps I should look at all of your art projects for inspiration." he said. He gently tucked Linny's hair behind her ear so that he could look over her shoulder at her painting. A bunny rabbit was painted very…abstractedly on the paper. Fiyero complimented her graciously to which she giggled. Nor had drawn a rose, Liir an aero plane but it was Mile's sketch that really caught Fiyero's attention.

"What have you been sketching, Miles?" he asked the boy, walking over to him. Miles jumped about a foot in the air before clutching the sketch pad to his chest like it was a second life.

"Nothing." he scrambled away from his father. Fiyero frowned.

"Let me see it Miles." he said sternly, holding out a hand.

"It's not any good." Miles said stubbornly.

"Miles." Fiyero said in a warning tone.

"Fine." Miles grumbled, handing over the sketchpad, "but you can't laugh at me." Fiyero picked up the sketch pad and everyone crowded around to see what was so secretive about Miles' drawing. Nor was the first to burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're such a nerd!" she laughed as Miles' sent her a withering glare, set runner up to his Father's infamous scowls. Fiyero was surprised at first, but his inner artist soon kicked in and his gaze flicked up to Miss Elphaba, who was oblivious to the scene as she was searching in the supply closet for some more blue paint for Liir.

"Miles, Miss Elphaba's eyes are not that far apart," he scolded his son lightly, "And her jaw is not that wide at all…" he distractedly flipped the page to start a new drawing. Miles crossed his arms indignantly, suddenly very defensive of his little drawing.

"Like you can do any better." he scoffed at his father. Fiyero raised an eyebrow before holding his hand out for a pencil.

"Yay! Father's going to draw a picture of Miss Elphaba!" Linny cheered.

"He's going to what?" Elphaba blurted, whirling around.

"Come, sit." Fiyero pointed to a chair in front of him.

"Sir-" Elphaba tried to argue.

"This is not up for argument." Fiyero told her sternly, pointing to the chair again, "Sit." Elphaba stomped over to the chair in the most unladylike fashion she could muster before plopping down with equal improperness.

"I really don't think-"

"Miss Elphaba, I am trying to give my children a lesson in art. Not only am I trying to educate them, but I am attempting to spend more time with them. If memory serves, these are two things that _you _were quite adamant about. Now unless you have objections to the education of my children and me spending time with my children, I suggest you sit still and try not to scowl so much." he told her matter-of-factly.

"Sir if I may just say-"

"You may not." Fiyero sent her a glare, "Now sit _still_."

"Hmph." Elphaba did as she was told, though not without a seriously angry face to accompany her compliance. Fiyero sighed again, even the simplest of things multiplied times ten in difficulty if Miss Elphaba was involved.

"You're much prettier when you don't scowl." he told her absent-mindedly as he set to work. Her scowl vanished instantly at the comment and she blushed deeply, avoiding his eyes as she looked at her twisting fingers in her lap. The moment the blush tinted her skin, Fiyero knew he regretted his bet with Miles. He had not meant for the comment to come out as a compliment, he'd stated a fact absent mindedly, and now he regretted it terribly. Here he was, given free right without worry of consequence to stare at his children's tutor as much as he liked, and it was all completely innocent. But suddenly, Fiyero felt that a simple drawing of the girl would be anything but innocent. He hastened to finish the drawing, if only so he could look away quickly, away from that spiraling dark hair and that rose tinted emerald skin.

"Are you finished yet?" his model asked impatiently. Fiyero shook his head and all thoughts of failed virtue and faked innocence fled his mind as he focused solely on the drawing.

"You're moving again." he snapped, scowling down at the paper as he angrily erased a stray mark. She stopped talking and Fiyero turned to his son, "Now son, if you're going to draw someone, you have to get it exactly right, people are hard especially women. The most difficult part about drawing a woman is giving her justice." Elphaba scoffed at this to which Fiyero sent her a silencing glare.

"Oh I see." Miles drank in every word his father said, so happy, so excited to have his father speak to him, to teach him things, to call him son. His father could be detailing to him how to kill a man and get away with it, it didn't matter because coming from his father's mouth, there could be no wrong words.

"Now you see, Miss Elphaba has very long, soft hair," Fiyero told his son, "Almost like silk, see." Miles nodded and Elphaba blushed, tucking her hair behind her ears self-consciously. Fiyero continued, "So we have to draw very light strokes like this…" he demonstrated. The children oohed and ahhed, obviously very much impressed by their father's artistic skill. Elphaba strained her neck to perhaps catch a glimpse of this picture, but Fiyero tilted the sketchpad away from her. He suppressed a chuckle as she pouted at his rudeness. He didn't know why he didn't just let her see the little sketch, it was a very good picture if he did say so himself, but she was just so prone to teasing! And she was so easily baited into it. Yes, how wrong of him to exploit her weakness like that, but he enjoyed it so much. His mind went away as he remembered that night at dinner and how madly she had blushed under his gaze. Fiyero chuckled to himself, remembering her embarrassing squeaks of excuses.

"Oh no!" Fiyero was pulled out of his reverie by a sudden commotion in the room. He looked up to see all of his children and their tutor gathered around the window. He set the sketchpad down distractedly and joined them.

"What's all this fuss about?" he asked them impatiently, disruption of his thoughts was a pet peeve of his.

"My picture flew out the window!" Linny sobbed, pointing a shaking finger at the paper stuck on one of the shingles of the sloping down roof of the floor below them.

"Oh Darling, it's al-" Fiyero kneeled next to his daughter to placate her when the next thing he knew, Miss Elphaba was climbing out of the window, onto the roof like she had no sense of danger, life, death, or care! Fiyero stood faster than lightning and gripped onto the window.

"_What the devil do you think you're doing?"_ he bellowed furiously, his heart pounding in his ears as he watched his tutor precariously walking along the roof. She jumped at his shout and lost her balance, slipping slightly. Fiyero held his breath.

"Your Highness!" she exclaimed after regaining her balance, "I'm just getting-"

"You will come back in here _immmediatley_!" he commanded.

"Master Tiggular, it will only take-"

"_Miss Elphaba!_" he barked.

"Darling what in Oz are you doing up there?" Elphaba, Fiyero and the children looked down to see Avaric on the grounds outside, gazing up at the scene, his hands in his pockets, as though casually observing a few birds flying in the sky.

"I'm just-" Elphaba began, taking another step towards the picture, "—helping Linny get her picture back." she pointed to the stuck paper.

"Avaric, what _are _you looking a—_good heavens!_" the Countess screeched upon looking up at Elphaba, her hand flew to her chest as she nearly fainted, Avaric grinned at her.

"Just a few more steps darling, you've almost got it!" he called up to Elphaba encouragingly through his laughter. Fiyero on the other hand was furious, he found nothing amusing in this situation and he felt he might throttle both Avaric and Elphaba. At least Lila had the sense enough to be concerned.

"Avaric, I will _not_ have you encouraging her!" he bellowed down at his friend furiously who beheld the scene with much amusement.

"Fiyero, where's your humor-"

"_Avaric!" _

"My dear, Miss Elphaba you're so very close! There ought to be more brave girls like you in the world." Avaric laughed as he gazed up at the overhead scene, using his hand as a visor against the sun.

"Say another word to her Avaric and I'll have you sent packing for the Gillikin faster than-" Fiyero's tone was murderous. Avaric held up his hands in mock defense.

"Fine, fine," he yelled irritably, despite his last chuckles, he looked up at Miss Elphaba again and called out, "Miss Elphaba, in the interest of Fiyero's impending heart attack, perhaps it would be wiser for you to get off the roof." Fiyero scoffed at Avaric's statement before turning back to look at Miss Elphaba who was still edging towards the blasted drawing.

"MISS ELPHABA!" Fiyero yelled at her, a mix of desperation and anger this time. Sensing the king's last straw was about to be pulled, Elphaba sighed and turned around, making her way back towards the window. Once inside the King cornered her against a wall furiously.

"What are you-?" she cried out in alarm.

"Don't you _ever _pull a stunt like that again!" he yelled at her, "Understood?"

"I wasn't going to fall!" Elphaba cried indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Miss Elphaba! Your father placed you in my care, I as I am a man of my word, I intent to keep you one piece for the length of your stay here. Put yourself into that kind of danger again and I'll-"

"Fine!" Elphaba interrupted him, "I won't do it again."

"Good." Fiyero snapped, "And I-" Fiyero stopped short when he suddenly realized how very close they were. By God, he had he pressed up against a wall! What kind of man—what kind of—Fiyero quickly pulled back, nearly tripping over his feet. There was seriously something wrong with him if he had managed to stand with her like that for more than even a minute without noticing how _wrong _it was. To handle a woman like that was unspeakable. As Fiyero tripped backwards he saw the little sketch he'd drawn of her earlier. To his horror he realized that in his distracted state of mind he'd drawn that most romanticized, inappropriate version of the model sitting by the window imaginable. Frothy and romantic flowers twirled around her and her hair twisted mystically. By God, he'd even drawn that horrifying and tempting blush that she had. Fiyero quickly snatched the drawing from the sketch pad and folded it, cramming it into his pocket. He turned back to Miss Elphaba angrily.

"I apologize for interrupting the lesson." He nodded jerkily to everyone before nearly running out the room, trying in vain to force everything related to Miss Elphaba _out _of his mind.

* * *

**(A/N: thanks for reading!)**


	9. Tea For Three

**(A/N: Thank you for reviewing! China left me jetlagged, then I had my birthday and more concerts to preform and then I had solo competition after that. Practice, practice, practice. I apologize for very late update, I just couldn't find the time. This chapter I bring to you with pride of it's length, however it get's a little tedious.)**

Fiyero brooded for the entire interval between that dreadful art lesson to the beginning of the next day. He'd been especially cross with Avaric and snappy towards Lila, whom he owed an apology. In all that had happened yesterday, she had after all been the only whom he thought acted appropriately. Miss Elphaba he had basically ignored, finding her presence to be all too infuriating and the fallen look on her face whenever he brushed her aside did nothing to appease those frustrations or to make him feel any better. If she didn't look so Ozdamn _hurt _all the time, this would be much easier for all of us, Fiyero thought bitterly as he strolled into breakfast that morning.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Grumpy, come to rain on everybody's parade." Avaric greeted him moodily, not happy at being treated so crossly by his friend.

"Mr. Grumpy indeed." Fiyero grumbled, grabbing his napkin before all but slamming it down on his lap.

"Oh dear." Lila tsked and laid a gentle hand on his arm for a moment before drawing away. Fiyero hardly took notice, too focused on his concentrated foulness. The children looked awkwardly at their father and then at their tutor. In their eyes, Miss Elphaba was a master of solution.

"Say something!" Nor whispered to Elphaba. Elphaba swallowed the toast she had been chewing and shot a look at Nor that clearly read, no. After what happened yesterday, the King had been increasingly intolerable of her and Elphaba feared that anything she said to him would just increase his foulness. Miles gave her the same imploring look as his sister, which Elphaba promptly ignored. It wasn't until all four of his children and Master Avaric were staring her down that Elphaba resignedly cleared her throat to speak.

"Did you sleep well last night, Sir?" she asked him cautiously through the silence. He looked up at her with a withering glare.

"Not particularly." he snapped at her, "And I'd appreciate a little less conversation from now o—what is that?" he was looking at a paper in Linny's hands.

"Nothing!" she pulled it behind her back. Fiyero squared her with a look and she timidly brought forth the paper. Fiyero squinted down at the paper before glaring up at Miss Elphaba, who pretended not to be paying attention.

"I thought I specifically told you to _keep off the roof_." he growled at the tutor. She dropped her façade and rolled her eyes.

"For Oz sakes Your Majesty, I hardly see any logic in throwing a fuss over it now! Here I am at the breakfast table, perfectly fine and unharmed; there is _no _reason what so ever for you to be so angry about-"

"That is not my point here Miss Elphaba, the point of _this _conversation is that you directly disobeyed my orders when you are precisely certain of how adamantly I gave them." he leveled her with a dark glare which did nothing in the way of intimidating her. Her immunity to his methods of intimidation annoyed Fiyero to no end and he savagely stabbed his sausage, with no intention of eating it, "And besides all that you promised-" Fiyero suddenly felt very much like a young child, "—me." he finished lamely.

"But I'm fine!" her protest was futile.

"And what if this little adventure of yours had you plummeting down the side of my castle and you were, best case scenario, to have broken every bone in your body, then how do you _think _ I would feel?" his tone was absolutely menacing.

"Well right now I think you'd be pretty happy about it." Elphaba remarked, crossing her arms. For a moment he didn't say anything, but the look he sent her was so intense Elphaba wouldn't be surprised if had she opportunity to see her reflection there'd be a burning hole in her forehead.

"Is that really what you think Miss Elphaba?" he asked her in a quieter, but just as menacing tone.

"What?" she asked stupidly, the intensity of his glare throwing her off. He rolled his eyes in frustration before expanding upon his question.

"You think that I would be happy should you break every bone in your body?"

"Well I-"

"Have I presented myself to you in manner that would suggest such cruel feeling?" he had dropped his fork and the clank against the plate was clamorously loud. Elphaba was at a loss. Thankfully, Avaric interjected, sensing a good interval for his input.

"Goodness Fiyero, if the girl thinks your evil, she thinks your evil-"

"Evil?" Fiyero squawked.

"—no need to get your royal boxers in a wad." Avaric scoffed. The children giggled at him and the mood in the room finally loosened up, "Since when does the great King Tiggular care about what anyone thinks anyway?"

"Well I care very much about what any guest-"

"I see we have gotten increasingly self-conscious since we last we talked." Avaric interrupted, bringing his glass of orange juice to his lips, "Don't worry Fiyero, I assure you that you are _very_ pretty," he swallowed with a satisfactory smack of his lips, "…well," he added, "…at least _I_ think so." he chuckled before focusing again on his juice.

"Avaric, you certainly have a knack for breaking ice," Lila said dryly.

"Tell me Fiyero, do you think I'm pretty too?" Avaric leaned forward next to Fiyero, batting his eyelashes in jest.

"No comment." Fiyero snapped. Avaric leaned back and roared with laughter.

"What about you Miss Elphaba? Do _you _think I'm pretty? Charming? Delightful? Dare I say—cute?" Avaric laughed, looking down the long table at Elphaba. Elphaba only blushed as seemed her unfortunate reaction to anything any of the males in the household said to her.

"Avaric it's enough that you harass Lila and myself from dawn till dusk, must you add my tutor to that list?" Fiyero sighed, sending a glare at his friend.

"I think you're cute Master Avaric!" Linny chirped, grinning ear to ear. Avaric dropped his jaw in feigned shock.

"Why thank you darling!" he told her, "As a matter of fact, you aren't so shabby looking yourself. How about as a treat I take you loves out on the town today? Hmm? Fun Master Avaric has come to relieve you children of your father's tyrannical and altogether cranky mood."

"I am not tyrannical!"

* * *

So it was today that Avaric took the children to the town, leaving behind a grumpy Fiyero, a bored Elphaba and a pleased Lila. No children meant that she could of course spend more time with Fiyero, who as of lately had been unexplainably and frustratingly distracted by his children and that young naïve little tutor of theirs.

"Darling, won't you join me for some tea outside?" Lila asked Fiyero an hour or so after the children had left. He looked up at her startled and nodded before joining her on the veranda outside. They sat there quietly for a few moments, "You're quite the conversationalist, Fiyero." Lila sighed, disappointed at his disinterest.

"I'm sorry, My dear," he murmured, looking up at her, "Perhaps you should start us off on a topic then?"

"Oh Fiyero, you know the only thoughts that originate in my head are of parties and dresses." Lila laughed.

"Darling, you undermine your own intelligence." he smiled at her, "But I'll humor you and think of something myself, just the other day-" Fiyero was interrupted by a loud howl. He and Lila shared an identical look of horror, memories of Madame Scrouch, far too tender to revisit so soon.

"Now you keep your clumsy hands out of my kitchen, do you hear me?" Fiyero sighed, relieved that it was only the cook. He peered over to the source of the noise and saw a very unhappy cook, holding a large bowl of pudding in one hand whilst using the other to push a very apologetic tutor out of the back door of the kitchens.

"At least let me clean it up-" Elphaba tried and Fiyero rolled his eyes, wondering what kind of havoc she had wreaked in there. Beside him, he heard Lila let out a dramatic sigh.

"You've done enough!" the cook barked, his expression murderous.

"I really am very sor-"

"Accepted, now go!"

"If I could just-" Before either party could utter another word, the cook's face had mysteriously and unexplainably found its unfortunate way into the bowl of chocolate pudding. To her credit, Miss Elphaba did not laugh, the same could not be said for Fiyero.

"Good _heavens_." The countess moaned. Fiyero's lip twitched traitorously and he started laughing. The Countess's head snapped up at the sound and she sent a withering glare at the King, "Fiyero how dare you laugh at such a spectacle." she scolded him, "I'd have thought your sense of humor was swapped with Avaric's the way you laugh at such nonsense."

"WHY YOU-" the cook screamed through globs of his own gooey confection. Elphaba backed away very slowly from the cook, who looked quite maniacal, dripping with chocolate pudding and all.

"Miss Elphaba!" Fiyero called across the grounds, catching their attention, "Won't you leave poor Cook alone?" he chuckled to himself, "Come, you can have tea with Lila and I."

"_Fiyero!_" the Countess hissed, scandalized, but Fiyero ignored her. Elphaba apologized once more as the Cook stormed back inside the castle before heading over to join Fiyero and the lovely Countess. It was half-way there that she realized that maybe that was not such a good idea. As she walked she saw them both sitting there regally, sipping their tea with eloquence fitting of their titles. There they sat, Countess and King and she came, bearing her ugly frocks, the castle tutor. What an unrefined title, might she be addressed as…the Royal Educator? The Mistress of Knowledge? The Enhancer of Scholastic Intellect?

"Actually Sir, I think I'll just go inside." she said to Fiyero. He stood up, waving a hand irritably at her.

"Nonsense." he said.

"Really I'd much rather just-"

"My dear there is positively no use in arguing with him," The countess droned, sending Elphaba a look that made her feel quite unwelcome, "Fiyero'll get what he wants, he always does."

"I'm afraid she's correct Miss Elphaba, now sit." he pulled out a chair for her graciously and Elphaba could see the barely concealed eye roll from the Countess, "Now, tell me Miss Elphaba, do I want to know, or should I remain in ignorant bliss of whatever havoc you were wreaking in my castle kitchens this morning?"

"You don't want to know." Elphaba replied, nervously twiddling her fingers. The King and Countess by themselves may not be enough to intimidate Elphaba, but sitting with the two of them at tea, without the children to turn to, or Avaric to serve as tie-breaker, she didn't know what to say, not wanting to offend any ancient practices of society, or worse yet, make a complete fool of herself.

"I see." the King said, studying her thoughtfully. A steady silence settled between the three and the Countess rolled her eyes. Honestly, if Fiyero didn't have anything to say to her, he might as well have not invited her to sit with them.

"So, Miss Elphaba, why don't you tell us more about yourself, I feel I hardly know you." Lila asked Elphaba curiously, though her tone held about as much enthusiasm as Fiyero's did whilst shopping.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know," the Countess shrugged, "Tell us something juicy, any dark secrets you're hiding my dear?"

"Something juicy?"

"I suppose you are wanting some gossip, Lila." Fiyero sent Lila a disapproving look.

"Oh Fiyero, don't look at me that way," Lila waved a hand at him, "Since when has gossip done any harm?"

"I can think of plenty of times." Fiyero grumbled, not liking the turn of the conversation.

"Pish posh," she ignored him, "Now Miss Elphaba, tell me, a girl your age must have a lovely young suitor out there somewhere?" Fiyero did not interfere this time, curious himself as to the answer. Elphaba grimaced at being called a girl again. All the adults here treated her like she was a child.

"No," she answered Lila, "I don't. The only men I've ever met in fact are my father, Master Fiyero and Master Avaric." she admitted. Fiyero looked at her startled.

"What, were you raised in a convent?" he asked her incredulously.

"No," she said carefully, "I'm just was not really…allowed to be around the male population."

"Expand upon that, my dear." Lila insisted, her interest piqued.

"Well, since my parents never bore any sons, there wasn't a boy to take the Eminence after them. My mother died when I was a little girl, so my father decided that to keep the Thropp family line in the Eminence, I should take it up after him. But of course I couldn't get married, or I would take my husband's family name, ending the Thropp streak. So my father just took…paranoid measures that I not fall in love with anyone."

"Oh, you _poor dear_." the Countess sighed sympathetically.

"I could never imagine doing that as a father." Fiyero said, sending Elphaba a pitied look. Elphaba could take the Countess's dramatic sympathy, but the King's she did not want. Fiyero shook his head, "Forbidding my daughters the chance of love and marriage, just to keep my name in the throne? Why it's practically evil."

"Maybe to someone who cares or believes in that sort of thing." Elphaba said, trying to stop him from pitying her.

"You don't believe in love?" Fiyero questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that I don't believe it in," Elphaba said, "but I base this not on personal experience but the experience of my younger sister, love is messy and people get hurt more than not and you're angry more than not and stressed more than not. It just seems, to me any way, like a solution to it all that would be to just do without it."

"To just do without it?" Fiyero repeated her, looking at her like she'd grown another head, "That has to be the most preposterous, warped theory I have ever heard." he said harshly.

"You asked." Elphaba snapped, defensively.

"Ridiculous." Fiyero just said, crossing his arms, "Someone should have been there to talk your father out of such a vile decision...forbids his own daughter from falling in love, absolutely despicable." Fiyero scoffed.

"You must tell me how you did it," Lila said, "how could you live without men?" Elphaba actually laughed at that.

"It's very simple actually, Countess." Elphaba chuckled, "At least for someone like me."

"I can't imagine going through my teens without those entertaining boys," the Countess laughed to which Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"You talk about us like we're toys." Fiyero grumbled.

"Well at that age, you are." the Countess chuckled before turning back to Elphaba, "But really, I can't understand how in Oz you did it!"

"Well, I've never wanted a boyfriend or a husband," Elphaba shrugged, "so I hardly noticed the absence."

"Never?" the Countess questioned slyly.

"Never." Elphaba affirmed.

"You don't know what you're missing." The Countess said, a thought sparked her mind, "My goodness, you really _don't _know what you're missing! Miss Elphaba, don't tell me you're a v-"

"_Lila_!" Fiyero barked, before she could finish her sentence.

"I can't imagine being 24 years old and still being a-" Lila ignored him.

"LILA!" Fiyero set his tea on the table firmly, glaring at her, "Don't say another word." Again, Lila ignored him. Elphaba stared down at her fingers, feeling suddenly very young.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that my dear," Lila lied, "And since you're family got kicked out of Munchkinland," Fiyero sent a withering look at Lila for her less than fragile handling of the situation, "I can hardly see your father objecting now to his daughter's courting. Tell you what, we must find you a suitor before the summer is finished." Lila decided.

"Lila I will not have you playing match-maker with my tutor." Fiyero said through clenched teeth.

"Fiyero, you were just saying how important you thought love was and how ridiculous it was for Miss Elphaba to do without it." Lila defended herself, "And here you are changing your mind?"

"Love is one thing, but shoving her into the arms of some undignified bachelor is another." Fiyero said harshly.

"Perhaps you'd better leave us ladies alone to talk about these things, Fiyero." Lila said dismissively.

"So I can leave her alone to be opened to new doors that ought to have stayed closed in the first place?" Fiyero's asked angrily, "I think not."

"You talk as if you are her guardian." Lila rolled her eyes, "Now Miss Elphaba, first thing that we must change is your hair."

"My hair?" Elphaba subconsciously raised a hand to her long hair.

"Yes, I simply can't allow you to keep wearing your hair like that if we are to find you a man."

"What in the devil's name is wrong with her _hair_?" Fiyero asked, incredibly, turning to look at Lila.

"The way she wears it down all the time," Lila said, "It's so…naïve! Maybe that hairstyle would be appropriate for young girls, but ladies should wear their hair pinned up."

"Ridiculous." Fiyero snapped, crossing his arms, "And I think we have spoken enough about this particular subject." There was something about the very thought of Miss Elphaba with a man that did not sit well with Fiyero.

"So you intend to keep her in the dark?" Lila asked. If she were to be honest with herself, she was not saying any of these things for interest in or for the benefit of Miss Elphaba. Did she have any real intention of finding Miss Elphaba a suitor? Not really. But Fiyero was being frustratingly protective of the little tutor and Lila simply could not understand it.

"Is there something wrong with the preservation of innocence?" Fiyero barked.

"At 24? Yes." Lila said distastefully.

"Miss Elphaba I implore you to simply close your ears to whatever else she says," Fiyero grouched, "For anything more will be in bad taste and offensive subjects." For her part, Elphaba was beginning to feel highly insulted from both parties.

"You speak about me like I am vulgarity personified!" It was only now after being insulted herself by the King, that Lila realized that even she might have taken things a little too far, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than to subject myself to verbal abuse from _you_, Fiyero." she stood up, "My apologies Miss Elphaba." she said curtly before storming inside as angrily as she could in those high heels of hers. Fiyero stormed back inside the castle as well, taken a different entrance. And Elphaba sat on the veranda alone, believing this would be the last time she was invited to tea.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading!)**


	10. Apologies

**(A/N: really quick before I go take the ACT!)**

Fiyero found Lila in the sitting room, smoking by the window. She turned around upon hearing his footsteps and sighed, reluctantly putting out her cigarette, knowing he didn't like it when she smoked. He didn't say anything, walking over to the liquor cabinet instead, pouring two drinks. He handed one to her and she took it, taking small sips. Fiyero took a drink before walking over to her by the window.

"Lila," he said, "I do apologize, I never meant to imply any sort of offense upon you, my dear."

"Yes, well," Lila tried to remain nonchalant, "What's said is said."

"Again, I apologize. I didn't mean it." Fiyero swished the liquid in his glass for a moment, "I suppose I just lost myself."

"Lost yourself defending your children's tutor?" Lila asked, raising an eyebrow. He shifted uncomfortably. Why did she have to phrase it that way?

"I just don't wish for you to bully her." he told her evenly.

"Bully?" Lila, caught herself before she let out an unladylike snort, "I was doing nothing of the sort! I was trying to help the poor dear."

"Lila, you and I both know you were doing nothing of the sort." Fiyero snapped at her.

"Fine," she relented, crossing her arms. Wasn't he supposed to be apologizing to her? And here he stood accusing her, "Perhaps I was poking a little fun at her," she shrugged, "but I'd hardly be so harsh on myself as to call it bullying. Goodness, I've gone from vulgarity epitomized, to the playground bully. You really know how to charm a woman, Fiyero." the Countess rolled her eyes, "Don't say another word or I might just lose myself." she muttered sarcastically. Fiyero stared at her dumbstruck for a moment before laughing loudly.

"Oh darling," he smiled at her charmingly; taking her hand gently in his, "You do know I only think wonderful things of you." he kissed her hand playfully.

"I do?" the Countess huffed.

"And you forgive me for any misunderstandings earlier." he told her, pulling her slightly closer.

"Most certainly not." Lila tried to ignore the seducing look he was throwing her and she stepped back waveringly. It was indecent to be so close to him right now, especially when they were completely alone, the miserable excuse for a chaperone she'd brought along was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh?" his eyebrow rose before he leaned quite close to her. His lips touched her cheek in a lingering kiss. Lila felt incredibly flustered, and she thought her palms might have even started to sweat which horrified her beyond what was normal. Women did not sweat and she did not need for Fiyero to find out that she, the Countess Fremont, _did_. She pulled her hand out of his quickly and he pulled back, smiling at her, impishly proud, no doubt he'd already noticed the heat of her hand and the flush of her cheeks. Lila felt like a stupid school girl, here she was, a grown woman, having been kissed plenty of times, and she could hardly keep herself from revealing how embarrassingly short of breath she was all because of a little kiss on the cheek. Why, even when she _was _a school girl, she couldn't recall feeling quite this off balance! Goodness, if mother only saw her now.

"Yes well, I forgive you." she said crossly. Eager for distance, she took a step back. Not commonly was she on the retreating side of things, especially concerning her complicated affairs with Fiyero.

"Good." was all he said. Lila sighed and sat down on the couch, expecting him to join her but she heard his footsteps distancing and she looked up, startled.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find Miss Thropp." Fiyero said, opening the door.

"But-"

"Apologies are in order, my dear." Fiyero tsked, sending her a patronizing look.

"Yes, but-"

"I'll see you later, Darling." Fiyero said as he left the room, swiftly closing the door behind him. He went and peeked outside on the veranda, to see if Miss Elphaba might still be there, but she was not. He strolled back inside, wondering where she could have gone. Of course, knowing her, she was probably on his roof right now, or perhaps climbing up a tree, eager cause some sort of harm to herself, just to spite him . Fiyero inhaled deeply and sighed. Perhaps she had gone for a dip in the lake, he thought sarcastically, though he found himself glancing outside towards the river just in case. She was probably in her room, in which case Fiyero would have to wait until later.

He went upstairs, whistling quietly under his breath, still wondering where she could have possibly gone. He thought that perhaps he could just sit in his study and wait for an intolerant howl to echo through his castle, but he found her just as the thought crossed his mind. She was standing in front of the small hallway mirror, assorted hairpins sitting on the table in front of her and she stared down at them as quizzically as though they were varieties of Peruvian spices laid before her. The hairpins must have been Nor's.

Fiyero stopped walking so that he could observe her without detection. It only took him a few moments to figure out what she was trying to do. It seemed the women in this castle were being especially humorous today. His laughter caught her attention and she spun around, surprised. She began to hurriedly scoop the little hairpins up.

"No, no!" he laughed, walking up to her quickly, "Let me do it." he said, without thinking. He stood behind her, gently pulling her hair back. She dropped the hairpins and they clattered against the glass table. Fiyero heard her short intake of breath and he immediately regretted his irrational actions, and he stopped short, "Unless you rather I didn't." he told her hesitantly. Half of him hoped she would forbid him from so much as touching her hair, but the other half of him wished very much for her permission.

"Go ahead." she said quietly. Fiyero could not help the small smile pass his lips. Had Miss Elphaba been trained like the other girls her age, she would know never to accept such a ridiculous request. The young women of society did not let a man so much as touch her past the wrist, let alone let him touch her hair. Lila definitely would have refused.

And then there was the difference of class, now that was something entirely in its own. Perhaps if Miss Elphaba were still the Governor's daughter, he could talk with her lightly at a party without criticism, but she was his children's tutor, and any interaction not concerning his children would be quite a scandal for the small-minded people of the Vinkus to gossip about. Conclusions were drawn before even the introduction was read. But Miss Elphaba was not taught all of these things, how was she to know that by all laws of propriety that she was forbidden to humor such a request? She did not even know how _wrong_ the request had been in the first place. Fiyero imagined the rumors that would fly should anyone happen to see him now, gently pinning up the tutor's hair…Why people would throw an absolute _fit_-

"I don't suppose you even know what you're doing." Elphaba said after a moment, interrupting his thoughts. Her words were faint and her shallow breathing painfully detectable. For her part, Elphaba had never felt so nauseous in her entire life, but for some reason the lightness of her limbs and the pounding in her chest felt unexplainably pleasant. After all her roof climbing, and near death experiences with the cook, she'd never felt a thrill quite like this.

"Of course I do," Fiyero said, appalled at his own shortness of breath, the rugged tone, could be dangerously misinterpreted and he cleared his throat, "I used to do this for my wife, all the time." he said in a clearer more authorative voice. Thoughts of Sarima took him elsewhere and he forgot for a moment that it was Miss Thropp standing in front of him and not his late wife. Sarima had always loved for him to do her hair for her and he was ever compliant. She had had rich brown hair, thick and wavy, and it had shined wonderfully and always smelt of her flower scented shampoos. As he ran his hands through her hair, he would lean down and leave gentle kisses on her neck, her skin smooth and the alluring color of caramel.

"Don't pull so hard." he was snapped out of his reverie by the quiet request. Fiyero blinked at the soft emerald skin before him. Whilst drifting through old memories, he had leant in closer to Miss Elphaba, and he found his lips but a mere inches away from her warm, green skin; somehow it was a color alluring in its own right. And how soft that stretch of green looked, smooth and flawless. Absentmindedly, he let his fingers graze her neck slightly. He was right, it was soft.

"I apologize." he murmured, suddenly remembering her request. His breath skated across the surface of her neck and Elphaba felt she now stood upon shaky foundations, her legs having suffering inexplicable muscle deficiency and she leaned forward on the table lightly for support.

Fiyero tried to be even gentler as he pinned up her long hair, thin, not too thin, and black silk. Not like Sarima's, at all. Miss Elphaba's hair possessed an entrancing fluidity in it's almost liquid like movements. He put the last pin in place.

"There," he said. She studied herself in the mirror. She looked…more…mature, older…like a lady…like the Countess, classy and refined... But before she had a moment more to admire her new look, Fiyero had swiftly pulled out the pins, her long hair cascading back down her back. She turned on him, alarmed.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"I didn't like it." he said shortly.

"But-"

"It simply did not suit you at all, if I may be honest." he told her, putting the hairpins in his pocket.

"You may if you care not for manners." she huffed. Fiyero only laughed.

"You know, Miss Thropp," he began, "you mustn't believe everything the Countess says." he told her. She turned around, surprised. And he nodded, "For all her regal grace, beauty and erm…worldly experiences, she is not always correct."

"Worldly experiences?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I think we've expanded enough on _those_ subjects for one day." he said crossly. Elphaba glared at him and for a moment Fiyero feared she might hit him.

"Even you treat me like a child!" she grabbed a stray pin from the table, "Perhaps I _should _put my hair up-" Fiyero plucked the pin out of her hand, trying to ignore the slight moment as their hands touched.

"Out of the question." he said, tucking the pin in his pocket with the others.

"I looked that terrible?" she crossed her arms, meaning to sound sarcastic but Fiyero could tell she was hurt. He softened.

"You looked just fine," he told her gently, "I would just prefer you wear it down." He suddenly found the hand by his side straining hard against the will of his brain to reach up and tuck away the stray strand of hair behind her ear. But he believed he'd massacred propriety enough for one day.

"I am not a woman who cares for your preferences or opinions." she told him. It wasn't until the words were said aloud that Elphaba realized how dishonest they were.

"Oh?" Fiyero's eyebrows shot up, surprised at her rebuttal. He had not expected such a comment, and he was afraid his ego was not given proper time to prepare for it.

"Besides, it's annoying when it's down." she told him, and she tucked away the strand of hair.

"Doesn't beauty always have a price?" he questioned her, recovering from his momentary lapse of upset. He took a subconscious step closer to her.

"I wouldn't know." she shrugged, "I've never been-"

"Don't be foolish, now." Fiyero warned her darkly, "I may have lectured you on modesty before, but I won't appraise any form of the practice now."

"I'm not being modest." Elphaba said straightly, "I'm being honest."

"I find your view on honesty, brutally skewered." With any other woman, Fiyero would have accused them of fishing for compliments, to which he would not have complied, for he found that old trick to be extremely conceited and annoyingly flirtatious. Hid did not question the truth behind Miss Elphaba's objections, though he found them to be terribly inaccurate as he thought she was…quite beautiful. Was she a beauty like Lila? Certainly not. But she possessed something that Lila would never have and Fiyero just couldn't put his finger on it.

"And I find your views on _everything _a butchered mess." she crossed her arms and turned away from him. Once again she'd insulted him without fair warning.

"Now wait just a second!" Fiyero began, walking around her so she was facing him again. He had never met a woman so _ridiculously _difficult to compliment!

"Yes, I'm waiting." she said, smartly. Fiyero smirked, she was being cheeky again.

"Nevermind." he chuckled, now that she was interested and he turned away, walking down the hall. Her face dropped.

"But-"she followed after him.

"No, no," he tutted, "I shan't entertain you with my useless opinions and nonsensical words which mean not a thing to you. I fear I'd only embarrass myself Miss Thropp."

"Well, can't you handle a little humiliation once in a while?" she prodded.

"I already have," he stopped and turned to face her crossly, "Twice on your account today."

"On _my _account?"

"And I won't embarrass myself _again _so I can tell you how." he crossed his arms.

"If anyone should be _really _embarrassed today, it should be me!" Elphaba crossed her arms too. Fiyero stopped short and his arms dropped to his sides.

"You are right," he said resignedly, "I forgot my original mission of seeking you. I meant to apologize for what happened earlier, with the Countess."

"Oh, that." she blushed and Fiyero could not help the small smile the crossed his face. She looked down at her fingers and Fiyero yearned to reach forward and tip her chin back up.

"Don't be embarrassed," he told her softly, "There's nothing wrong with you."

"I'm green." Elphaba blurted blatantly, "And besides, like I said, I never wanted to fall in love anyway." "You speak in the past tense." Fiyero noted with a smirk.

"Fine, then, I still _don't _want to fall in love." she said briskly.

"What if someone falls in love with you?" he asked.

"Out of the question." she said, in a tone very Fiyero-like. He only laughed at her.


	11. Savonneuse Citrouille

**(A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews, even though the site was acting all weird the last time I updated this. I didn't update last weekend because I was swamped with homework which I had to finish perfectly, the price of being Asian I suppose. Anyways, here is the next chapter which is pretty lengthifying more me. Enjoy!)**

Had Elphaba known that the outing would include numerous bouts of near fatal coughing and choking, she never would have agreed to join them. But as it were, she had not been informed of the hazardous conditions and obstacles she would be put through and she stared at the clock in bewilderment, wondering how only seven minutes had managed to pass since entering the ever luxurious, if not hazardous, Vinkun Shopping District.

"Now that was our spring fragrance…" Elphaba began to cough violently as the perfume was squirted directly into her face. The saleswoman picked up another bottle, paying no attention to the predicament of her potential customer, "…and this is our most popular fragrance, it's called Savonneuse Citrouille." Not having recovered from the first assault, the second produced even more disastrous results. Elphaba's eyes watered as the perfume hanging in the air stung them. She hacked violently, feeling suffocated by the exceedingly flowery fumes.

"Oh-" Elphaba tried to find her breath through her violent coughs, "—Oz!" The saleswoman finally took notice of her. Noticing the tears in Elphaba's eyes, she patted her sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Oh, now," she tsked, "No, need to cry about it my dear, it's just perfume."

"C-" how much perfume had she inhaled? "—cry?" she heard a familiar low chuckle behind her.

"Oh dearie," the saleswoman sighed, "Don't worry yourself, there are _plenty_ of bottles left!"

"I can't imagine-" cough, "—why."

"Would you be interested in sampling our newest addition to the Emerald City fragrance collection?"

"No I would not!" Elphaba snapped, finally getting a sentence out through her coughs.

"Suit yourself, dearie." the saleswoman said, "My name is Mitzy if you change your mind."

"Not ruddy likely." Elphaba grumbled under her breath as she walked away, still coughing.

"Miss Thropp?" Elphaba turned around, finding the King standing there, a repressed smile on his face, "A glass of water?" he held out a glass to her.

"Thank-you." she coughed reluctantly, taking the water and drinking it, "Where'd you get this?"

"I conjured it out of thin air." he told her seriously. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course you did." she said, not in the mood to humor him, "Or perhaps you noticed that your children's tutor was incredibly close to choking to death by way of inhalation of what can only be describe as poison and you asked an employee for a glass of water." Fiyero suddenly furrowed his brow and leaned in closer to her. Elphaba leaned back suspiciously.

"What?" she asked, peering at him over the rim of her glass.

"Miss Elphaba, what in _Oz_ is that tremendously heavenly smell?" he asked, teasing her.

"Savonneuse Citrouille." Elphaba said flatly, crossing her arms. Fiyero blinked before letting out a tremendous laugh, stepping backwards.

"Something funny?" Elphaba glared at him.

"Savonneuse Citrouille, hmm?" he asked her, still chuckling, "Women sure have finicky tastes in fragrances these days."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Savonneuse Citrouille, Miss Thropp, means Soapy Pumpkin." Fiyero told her. He had to restrain himself from poking her nose at the adorably confused look she presented him. However, she quickly recovered and glared at him murderously. Fiyero did not stop laughing until he noticed that she had picked up the sample bottle of Savonneuse Citrouille. He took a step back.

"Now, Miss Elphaba-"

"Weren't you just saying how 'tremendously heavenly' I smelled?"

"Well-" Before Fiyero could say another word, Elphaba had unleashed a soapy and pumpkiny assault on him, squirting the perfume at him squarely in the face several times. Fiyero coughed, waving a hand in front of his face and backing away from her.

"Your Highness, is it just me, or do you smell _especially _…refreshing today?" she mocked him, returning the bottle to the little table.

"That was-" cough, cough, cough, "—uncalled-for!"

"Glass of water, Your Majesty?" Elphaba handed him her glass. He glared at her, but had no choice but to accept it as his violent coughs drew the attentions of other patrons in the department store. After the water had quelled his coughs, he looked up at Miss Elphaba, who looked especially satisfied.

"You seem a bit more chipper." he glared at her. He walked forward, brushing past her. A gentleman never would have walked past a woman that way, but then again, what kind of lady intentionally sprayed men in the face with bottles of ludicrously named women's fragrances? The Countess would have fainted.

"Only a bit." she walked faster than him and passed him briskly. He sighed and sped up his walk to stroll beside her, remembering that even though she did not act like a lady, he was indeed a gentleman. They walked past the women's clothing section and Fiyero stopped.

"Aren't you going to go look at the dresses?" he asked her. She turned around.

"No." she shrugged.

"But that's why we had you join us in the first place," Fiyero protested impatiently, "to pick out a new dress."

"I don't want one." Elphaba shrugged, "And if you remember Your Majesty, it was not my idea to come here." she reminded him, rolling her eyes. The whole journey had been Lila's idea, although Elphaba was quite sure she hadn't been counting on so many tagalongs. She had been pestering Fiyero to take her shopping that morning, not taking no for an answer.

"Oh Darling, how can a woman like me be within only a few miles of the Vinkun Shopping District and not go?" she had asked him. Nor had perked up at that.

"Shopping? Oh father, please, may I come too? It's been so long since I last went!" she'd begged, sending her father pleading looks. Linny had quickly joined in with her sister's pleading. Miles, Liir and Avaric had stayed quiet, leaving the King to resist the females of the house on his own. Fiyero had sent his son a glare, he only rolled his eyes as Avaric pretended to be lost in his own thoughts. As the boys ignored the begging of their sisters, Fiyero finally was persuaded to take them shopping.

"Oh, but Miss Elphaba has to come too!" Nor had said.

"Why is that?" and thus began yet another conversation in the Tiggular Castle about the deplorable and unacceptable state of the contents of Elphaba's dreary closet.

"I thought my clothes were perfectly adequate! And now you're calling them deplorable?" Elphaba had asked. Nor and Linny had given their honest input on the subject and even Lila had managed to worm in a carefully phrased euphemistic insult. Elphaba reluctantly agreed to accompany them, though Lila's increased hostility towards her did not serve as much encouragement.

And so now she stood, in the most luxurious department store she'd ever stepped foot in, amongst racks of clothing ranging from the price of a house to the price of a mansion.

"Now go on, just pick one out." Fiyero nudged her towards a rack.

"But I don't want one-"

"Just take a look-"

"I don't need one-"

"Well, I'll be dipped in porridge!" Fiyero and Elphaba turned around at to see a woman exiting a dressing room. She was wearing a pink dress composed of entirely ruffles and frills. Her curly blonde hair bounced on her shoulders perfectly with a bright pink flower pinned in carefully. The tree-tall heels she wore brought her to Elphaba's already less than average height. For a moment she just stared at the King, a little open-mouthed, "_Boq!_" she squealed, quite suddenly, making Elphaba jump, "Look who it is!"

"Galinda, Darling please remember that we _are _inside _and_ in public…" the man stopped short when he saw Fiyero. He was a short man, shorter than Elphaba, and he looked at least half munchkin. He wore very abstract stripped trousers with an equally creative striped jacket, his tie a bright cherry red. His brown hair was oddly askew and he wore completely circular wire spectacles, that perched on his small nose crookedly.

"Well, I'll be dipped in porridge!" he said, "Galinda! Look who it is!"

"I just _said _that, dear." the blonde rolled her eyes, "Literally." Elphaba noted that his repetition really was quite literal.

"Never thought we'd see _you _again."

"It's good to see you too, Boq." Fiyero replied. Elphaba stood aside, observing the scene with curiosity. The King proceeded to greet the odd little couple with a familiar affection she'd never seen displayed by him before. She supposed she should feel foolish for thinking the only friends he had in the world were Lila and Avaric. _These _friends were quite a bit different than the classy Countess Fremont and the scoundrel Master Avaric.

As they talked, Elphaba focused on finding a subtle exit route. She only succeeded in knocking a mannequin onto the King's unsuspecting head.

"What the devil-" he cursed under his breath, righting the fallen mannequin and straightening his jacket. He whirled around to scold Elphaba, who blushed, apologizing. He let out an exasperating sigh, "I honestly think you're a magnet for mishap sometimes." he said impatiently, hiding his mirth. He turned back around as Galinda spoke.

"And uh—who are you?"

"Oh!" Fiyero exclaimed, "I'm sorry, uh…" he scratched his head, "This is Miss Elphaba, my tutor."

"And what does she tutor you in, Fiyero?" Galinda asked, mischievously.

"Oh, er, not _my _tutor, my children's tutor." he corrected himself, flustered, "Uh, Miss Elphaba, this is my friend Boq Chopper and his wife, Galinda-"

"Also Fiyero's ex-girlfriend." Galinda trilled. Elphaba's eyebrows rose. Fiyero and Boq both rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"That too." they relented. Fiyero continued.

"Miss Elphaba, you'll be quite impressed to know of Bow's profession. He is, in fact, a manipulative and persuasive, legal thief."

"We prefer successful salesmen, your petty Highness." Boq bowed in jest before shaking Elphaba's hand. Fiyero grinned.

"And what are you selling this season, Boq?" Fiyero asked.

"Cooking pots," Boq said proudly, "Only of the finest caliber I assure you; stainless steel. In fact Fiyero, if you act now-"

"No thank you." Fiyero chuckled. Boq only shrugged, laughing as well.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, is your skin really green?" if nothing, Galinda was straight forward.

"Galinda!" Boq stamped his foot, turning to his wife incredulously. Fiyero's lips thinned and he turned to Miss Thropp, hoping she would not react badly.

"Yes, it is." she said shortly.

"Well how interesting!" Galinda exclaimed, "You know I once met a woman, her skin was completely orange, one too many dips in the tanning cream if you ask me. But that's a nice shade of green, it's pretty!" Elphaba's eyebrows shot up, and she seemed surprised for a moment. Fiyero straightened his back, ready to jump to her aid if she needed him, but she did not. She smiled at Galinda, much to Fiyero's surprise.

"Thank you." she said. Galinda nodded, smiling. Fiyero and Boq exchanged glances over the women's heads, letting out relieved breaths. Fiyero wished it could be that easy for him to give her compliments.

"So what brings a King and his tutor to the department store?" Galinda asked conversationally.

"His children are here too." Elphaba rushed to say, feeling that clarification was needed. Galinda arched an eyebrow at Elphaba's haste. She sent Fiyero a sidelong glance but said no more. Fiyero rolled his eyes and Galinda continued slyly, "And in the women's department no less?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Galinda!" Boq cried, exasperated, "Cut that out." she wiggled her eyebrows at him. Fiyero chuckled.

"If you must know my dear ex-girlfriend," Boq scowled at him, "Miss Elphaba and I are here in search of a new dress."

"Oooh." Galinda clasped her hands together excitedly, "What's the occasion?"

"Thursday." Elphaba said sarcastically. She heard Fiyero's low chuckled behind her.

"No special occasion." he chuckled, "We do however seem to have a slight predicament here." Fiyero rubbed his chin, "Miss Elphaba refuses to try anything on. She won't even browse the selections."

"Oh I simply cannot _stand _people like that." Galinda moaned.

"You're very blunt." Elphaba remarked, surprised, but not offended.

"And you hate shopping!" Galinda snapped back, "Which is why I'm here, c'mon, you're coming with me." she grabbed Elphaba's arm and they disappeared into a jungle of silk, chiffon, frills an (to Galinda) thrills.

* * *

"Okay, now you try on your dress and I'll try on mine, and then we'll both come out and tell each other how we look, okay?" Galinda asked eagerly, shoving a dress into Elphaba's hands.

"I really don't think I'll look good in this." Elphaba eyed the dress warily.

"Nonsense!" Galinda waved her hands, "You'll look great!"

"I highly doubt that, but I'll try the dress on." Elphaba sighed before walking into her allotted dressing room.

Meanwhile, Fiyero and Boq sat on the couches outside of the women's fitting room area, waiting for their respective shoppers to showcase whatever fashionable wear Galinda had picked out. Boq twiddled with the buttons on his jacket.

"How long have you been here?" Fiyero asked casually.

"Six hours." Boq sighed, "And that's excluding the time we spent at the shoe store across the street."

"Galinda does like to shop." Fiyero patted his friend's back.

"That she does," Boq nodded, "What about you? How long have you been here with your tutor?"

"She's not my tutor." Fiyero said quickly.

"You know what I mean."

"Well actually I came with the Countess Fremont-"

"Oh, _there _you are Darling." Lila said, spotting Fiyero on the couch, she sat next to him, "You just disappeared, I didn't know where you'd gone."

"Shop a little while I was gone?" he asked her, his eyes pointedly glancing at the salesmen behind her, holding various packages and bags.

"Only a bit my dear." she chuckled. Fiyero smiled and introduced her to Boq. A door opened and Galinda came out, dressed in poofy pink and pink colored dress with hints of pink in the embroidery. Should any further description be needed, only one word need be said: pink.

"Boq, how do I look?" she spun in a circle.

"Beautiful as always, dear." Boq smiled at his wife. Through all the of the people Fiyero knew, he need only look at Boq and Galinda to be reassured that love in marriage still existed.

"Well, thank you Biq." she inspected herself in the mirror, "It could use a bit more pink, but…"

"Galinda, honey," Boq interrupted her, swiftly grabbing her attention, "Uh, this is Countess Fremont, she's Fiyero's uh…friend." Galinda turned around to look at the woman next to Fiyero. One look at her perfectly straight figure perched on the very edge of couch, her legs crossed at the ankles, her hair in an elegant bun and that was all Galinda needed to know. She squinted her eyes at the woman, her hands going to her hips.

"How do you do. I'm Galinda, Boq's wife."

"Pleasure to meet you my dear."

"Yes it is, isn't it."

"Galinda!" Boq hissed at his wife, he was ignored and Galinda turned away from the Countess abruptly.

"Miss Elphaba?" she trilled, "Are you finished yet?" The door on the far left opened and Elphaba walked out, wearing a pretty off-white simple dress. The dress was a soft almost parchment colored material, pleated, with lace overlaying that. The sleeves were quarter length and the neckline modest. Fiyero found that she was no longer a magnet for mishap as much as she was for his shameless eyes. "Miss Elphaba you look absolutely amazifying!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Amazifying is not a word." Elphaba said.

"She knows that." Boq rolled his eyes, "And I've told her that countless times."

"Just because a word is not recognized by the dictionary does not mean it is not a word." Galinda put her hands on her hips.

"Well then I apologize, you are correct." Elphaba said, "But as your word is not sanctioned by the dictionary or any language or dialect, it is a made-up word and made-up words should not be used if you want people to understand what you are saying. If everyone only used made-up words, communication would be very difficult. In the future, I would encourage you to use only words recognized officially by the dictionary."

"Hmm." Galinda squinted at Elphaba, "You should really learn how to accept compliments."

"I couldn't agree with you more Galinda." Fiyero said.

"I do accept you compliment Miss Galinda, thank you. I only found error in your use of inexistent words." Elphaba shrugged. Fiyero rolled his eyes but let the matter go for now. Nor and Linny came over just in the knack of time to see their tutor.

"Oh Miss Elphaba, you look beautiful!" Nor gushed, staring wide-eyed at her tutor.

"Thank you Nor." Elphaba smiled at her. Fiyero rolled her eyes, so _now _she could accept a compliment.

"You know what I think?" Linny giggled.

"What's that?" Galinda asked.

"I think Miss Elphaba is the prettiest person in the entire world!" she ran up and hugged Elphaba. Lila, still seated, bristled, but said nothing more. Galinda squinted her eyes at the Countess, but she too kept her mouth shut. She turned to the little girl.

"I couldn't agree more." She patted Linny's head before turning to Elphaba, "Now Miss Elphaba, I simply can't let you leave this store without getting this dress. I simply _won't _allow it."

"I don't have any money."

"Father will buy it for you, Miss Elphaba!" Nor suggested eagerly. The Countess tensed in her seat.

"Nor, that wouldn't be-" the Countess began.

"Begging your pardon Miss Countess, but if he can afford all those dresses for you," Galinda nodded to the men behind Lila, "I'm sure he can afford this one little dress for Miss Elphaba." Galinda snapped.

"I'm sure you know this is not a matter of money." The Countess scoffed.

"Then what, pray tell, _is_this a matter of _Countess Fremont_?" Galinda put her hands on her hips and gave Lila a very pointed look. She knew she wouldn't dare say out loud what her qualms were really about.

"Father, you will buy the dress for Miss Elphaba, won't you?" Nor asked her father.

"Um…" Fiyero was obviously distracted by the sight of his tutor in the white lace dress, she almost looked like a bride, "Of course I will Darling." He said when he realized Nor had spoken to him.

"I really don't need it." Elphaba protested.

"Miss Elphaba if you don't allow me to purchase this dress for you," Fiyero stood up, "I shall fire you as my children's tutor and you shall be removed from my castle."

"You're not serious." Elphaba scoffed, "That is a highly overshot threat over something as petty as the purchase of a dress I will never wear."

"Petty? You're the one being difficult." he accused her.

"Miss Elphaba, do please allow Fiyero to buy you the dress, you do look quite lovely in it, my dear." The Countess said droningly. Elphaba shifted uneasily, so many compliments were making her uncomfortable, granted the last one was incredibly veiled sarcasm.

Elphaba looked for a moment between the two couples, Master Fiyero and his Countess, and then Master Boq and Miss Galinda. They were almost amusingly different. Fiyero for starters was very dapper and charming, handsome even, if Elphaba were to go there. Boq on the other hand was short and very unfashionable, Elphaba assumed Fiyero as a standard for men's fashion. He was almost dorky and silly looking, his hair and brightly colored clothing proof of the previous observation.

Then of course, there was the Countess and Galinda. Lila wore a very elegant lavender dress, her blonde hair intricately and beautifully pulled into a very complicated and wealthy looking hairstyle, if hair did indeed have the ability to look wealthy. Her face was always so masked with perfection and proper ladylikeness that personality beyond 'rich aristocrat' was indiscernible to Elphaba. Positively though, if nothing, Lila was classy. Then of course there was Galinda, bouncy blonde curls dancing on her shoulders, an equally bouncy dress spinning around her. Her face was always in constant excitement, every emotion clearly displayed. Despite her use of nonsensical words and her overexcited personality, Elphaba decided she _did _like Miss Galinda.

"I've told you before what a stubborn man Fiyero is." Elphaba was pulled out of her thoughts as the she realized the Countess was speaking to her, "Although I can't think of a _thing _a tutor would wear that dress to."

"_Lila_!" Fiyero hissed angrily.

"No you're right Countess," Elphaba said, looking down at the dress, "I can't think of a thing either." she finished quietly, embarrassed.

"Miss Elphaba…" Fiyero said her name softly.

"And besides, it would be inappropriate for Master Fiyero to buy this for me." Elphaba mumbled, feeling even more humiliated. Lila nodded her head in concurrence, but said nothing more. For once, she did not push the poor tutor's embarrassment further. Galinda looked at Miss Elphaba, feeling terrible for all this trouble she'd caused, and resenting the Countess even more than she had upon first sight.

"Well then let me buy it for you!" Galinda said eagerly, taking Elphaba's hand.

"I couldn't." Elphaba blushed.

"Please, it's a gift." Boq smiled at her. Fiyero stared down at his hands, feeling awful. While he knew Lila was right, he still wished he could've bought her the dress. He could only be grateful for Galinda and Boq's kind hearts,

"Well alright." Elphaba finally relented, smiling at Galinda.

"Splendiferous!" Galinda cheered, hugging Elphaba, "Hey, what's that smell?" Fiyero burst out laughing. Elphaba sent him a simmering glare.

"Soapy Pumpkin."

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks for reading!) P.S - Anyone watch Bones?**


	12. The Lion Cub

**(A/N: Surplus reviews. Thanks! I got my quarter grades, all A's for amasian, chyeah. My friends parents pay them to get good grades, my mom looks at my grades and is like 'Hm...94 percent, we need to get that up.' her criticism is always annoyingly veiled like 'A 93 percent? That's an A minus.' or 'oohh...just barely made an A didn't you?' hmmm...Anyway, that's my rant, enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

"This place is wonderful!" Linny exclaimed, delightedly, devouring yet another stick of cotton candy, "Can we come _every _weekend Father?"

"Won't you get sick of it sweetheart?" Fiyero held Linny's hand tightly in his own as they walked through the busy streets of the Vinkun market.

"Never." she swore solemnly.

"You'll get sick if you keep eating that stuff." Miles chided his sister.

"Will not!"

"I'm afraid he's right, poppet." Avaric said, "Perhaps this had better be your last."

"You're not my father." Linny stuck her tongue out at him. Fiyero chuckled.

"I'm still big and you're still little." Avaric told her, "Isn't that all that matter?" Linny stuck her tongue out again and pouted, turning away from him. Avaric laughed, "Am I to be ignored now?" he asked, "If there's one thing to drive me batty, it's a beautiful girl not even willing to look at me." Linny only turnequid around to stick her tongue back out.

"Now stop that!" Nor scolded her younger sister, "Do you want to be a proper lady someday or don't you?"

"Miss Elphaba, a beautiful girl yourself, you'll still speak to me I hope." Avaric turned to Elphaba. She blushed at his attentions. Fiyero flashed a warning glance at Avaric.

"It's very hard not to speak to you." Elphaba chuckled.

"And why is that, my dear?" Avaric put all of his charm into his smile.

"You always have something to say."

"I believe what she's trying to say is that you talk entirely too much, Avaric." Fiyero sent a glinting smile at Elphaba.

"Well you can never have too much of a good thing, as I always say." Avaric said.

"I must commend you Avaric on your skill." Fiyero began, "It seems you never fail to transform insult into shameless self-directed compliments every time."

"Thank you, Fiyero. I too find myself an unreasonably talented man."

"They ought to put a cap on that 'talent'." Fiyero's response was dry.

"One would think." was Avaric's retort. A gathering crowd attracted the royal family's attentions and they followed the people. Elphaba tagged along, holding Liir's hand as he tried to jump high enough to see over the tops of the crowd's heads.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It looks like some sort of show."

"A puppet show?"

"I don't see a puppet stage…" Elphaba and Liir caught up to the King and the others at the front of the crowd. A man stood before the small crowd, costumed brightly. A small lion club was in front of him, balancing a ball on his head. With prompting from his master, the cub performed a variety of tricks, much to the delight of the audience. The show continued smoothly, until the cub slipped on its paw, ruining a trick. Suddenly, the man kicked the cub roughly.

"Stop!" Elphaba cried, taking a step forward. The man looked up at her, anger flashed in his eyes briefly before he stood straighter. He held a hand out, meaning for her to step back.

"Miss, I assure you, he is not hurt." his voice was smooth and meant to sound reassuring. It only brought chills to Elphaba's spine. The man continued, "Here, let him try the trick again." he nudged the cub more gently with the toe of his boot.

"No, this is wrong-" Elphaba shook her head, refusing to retreat. The man glared at her before turning away, appealing to the crowd instead, who cheered for another trick. Elphaba took another step forward.

"Let it be." Elphaba turned at the firm voice behind her. The King's eyes were fixed on her sternly.

"No, I can't just-" she began to protest, appalled by his disregard.

"Let it _be _Miss Thropp." his voice held no room for argument.

"Come children, how about some ice cream." Avaric quickly ushered the children away from the lion cub. Fiyero gave Elphaba a final warning look before turning to follow them.

* * *

"Father, may I have another coin?" Linny tugged on her father's pant leg.

"Whatever for?"

"More cotton candy."

"No."

"But-"

"Here." Fiyero smiled as she greedily snatched the coin from his hand and she ran faster than he'd ever seen her for the man selling the cotton candy. It was unhealthy, that child's obsession with cotton candy. The last time she'd been given the luxury and rarity of cotton candy, she had been in post-cotton-candy depression for a week.

"Do you think I spoil her too much?" Fiyero asked Avaric.

"Perhaps, but there's nothing wrong with that." Fiyero kept a firm eye on his children, making sure not to lose them in the bustling market. Nor and Miles were a few stalls ahead, looking at a vendor's dazzling, though Fiyero highly suspected fake, diamond jewelry. Linny was over making the cotton candy man a fortune and Liir was enthralled in bouncing a tiny ball down the market street, chasing after it every time it went farther than he had initially intended. Physics would not be a strong subject for him.

Lila had gracefully declined the invitation to join the family on their outing, claiming she needed a nap. But Fiyero knew she simply just didn't want to go to the marketplace. It was, after all, quite different from the luxury department store. After the lion cub incident, Fiyero couldn't say he blamed her. As Fiyero continued walking, he noticed a grimy man on the street, beckoning his daughter over to look at his wares.

"Nor!" Fiyero called protectively, "Come away from there." he told her. Nor turned around to her father. The vendor looked up at the King startled.

"Many apologies, Your Majesty." he mumbled before fleeing down the street. Fiyero said nothing as the man disappeared and he quickly checked with his daughter to make sure she was alright. Avaric noticed Fiyero's stress and he suggested they stop for a meal away from the crowds where the children were easily lost. Fiyero agreed and they gathered the children together and headed for an outdoor café which lay just to the right of the busy market street.

"Wait! Where is Miss Elphaba?" Miles asked as the family was leaving the market. Fiyero froze and he spun around, hoping that she had been standing behind him, but she was not there. He rushed back onto the busy market street and craned his neck, trying to catch sight of her. He didn't see her anywhere. Fiyero cursed under his breath.

"Do you see her?" Avaric appeared behind Fiyero, looking too for the lost tutor. Fiyero shook his head distractedly, his eyes scanning the same crowds again and again without luck. Avaric let out a curse, "She couldn't have gone far."

"I never should have let her out of my sight." Fiyero muttered, his hands fisting at his sides as a panic grew within him, "Knowing her, I can't even begin to imagine the kind of trouble she could be in!"

"Where was the last you saw her?"

"At that lion show." Fiyero muttered. With realization, he cursed, "Oz she didn't-"

"I'm sure she's fine." even Avaric could not keep the worry from his voice.

"Why can she never listen to me when I tell her not to get involved?" Fiyero hissed, his voice strangled with frustration and panic.

* * *

Elphaba followed the Tiggulars away from the show reluctantly. She could not get the poor cub out of her head. Even being an animal, she could feel his misery; see it in his brown eyes. The King was right to pull her away, she would only have caused trouble. What did she expect to happen though, her against a full grown man and a crowd of entertained people on his side? But still, she could not stop thinking about those sad brown eyes, holding gallons, glasses, volumes, oceans of misery.

By the time Elphaba had returned to where the lion cub had been she saw the crowds dispersing, the man tying a thick rope around the cub's neck, the other end of the rope secured to the wall of the building behind him. Elphaba waited until he was busy speaking to a customer before approaching the cub.

"Hi there." she whispered, reaching out a hand to pet him. The cub arched its back with pleasure, purring loudly as she petted him very gently, its tail flicked behind him happily. She gently began working at the rope around its neck.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Elphaba was startled by the voice and she looked up, the large man looming over her. She stood shakily, the cub stayed close to her, his tail brushing against her ankles. The man kicked the cub, sending the lion flying into the wall. Elphaba cried out in shock.

"Stop!" she made to move towards the cub, but the man pushed her back roughly.

"Well, what have we here?" he asked, stroking his mustache as he recognized her, "If it isn't the pretty little lady from earlier."

"You have to let that cub go." Elphaba ignored his statement, "It's _wrong _what you're doing-"

"You should think more before you act, Miss. Before you know it, you might find yourself with a rope 'round that pretty little neck of yours too." he ran his hand down her face. Rage boiled inside of her and she slapped him across the face without thinking. The wind was knocked out of her in a flash as his retaliation slammed her into the wall. His sweaty hands circled her wristed, immobilizing her arms.

"Now listen, unless you're planning on taking that cub's place, he ain't going nowhere. And I can guarantee that the tricks you'llbe doing won't be nothing like the lion's." The look in his eye was more than suggestive. Elphaba kneed him angrily in his stomach. He doubled over releasing her and she delivered a swift kick to his shin, pitching him into the ground.

With little time to spare, she moved towards the cub, her hands shaking as she tried to untie the rope around his neck. She heard the man she'd gutted in the stomach recovering and she frantically tugged at the twine.

"You little-" by the time the man had gotten his bearings and turned around, Elphaba had untied the rope, the cub already running away, easily disappearing amongst the throngs of people.

Elphaba smiled as she watched the cub run. But her victory was short lived as she was yanked up by her arm and slammed back into the wall. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. The man had one hand pressed to his stomach where she'd kneed him. She hoped she'd left a bruise.

"You're going to pay for that." he growled at her. Elphaba glanced at his fist, descending towards her face. She ducked and his fist rammed full force into the wall. He howled in pain and Elphaba took the initiative to slip out of his grasp. She tried to run but was yanked back by her wrist. She cried out in shock and pain, feeling as though her arm had been pulled out of the socket. He pulled her to him and she felt a sharp sting as her face was knocked to her shoulder by his backhand. Her head rang and she closed her eyes. While she struggled through the dizzying ring of her head he grabbed the coarse rope he'd used on the cub and sliced it across her wrist. She cried out in pain as the rope burned her skin and she tried in vain to twist her wrist out of his grasp.

"You let the cub go?" he hissed, "Fine. You can replace him." he tied the splintering rope around her wrist roughly, tearing her skin even more and she shouted for him to stop. He only pulled the rope tighter. Her free hand connected with his face again, her nails digging into the skin this time. He tugged on the rope tied to her wrist, the rope pulling her to the ground, her knees hitting the pavement hard. She felt another painful burn from the rope as he pulled it.

"Stop! Please!" he ignored her as he pulled his hand back to strike her again. He stopped short however when he heard shouting.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Elphaba did not have time to find the King's face before she was shoved roughly behind the man, her back hitting the wall hard, knocking the wind out of her again, oxygen and speech flying from her. The man froze as the King stormed up to them.

"Y-you're Highness!" he stammered.

"Let her go immediately! Or I will strike you down where you stand and don't _think_ for a moment that I won't!" his voice held more rage, more authority, more threat and more volume than Elphaba had ever heard.

"She belong to you?" the man asked Fiyero. The man yanked on the rope and she was jerked forward roughly in front of him. The man offered Fiyero the rope, as though trading a slave. Fiyero's eyes flashed and he knocked the rope away before delivering a swift punch to the man's face. There was a loud a crack and the man grabbed at his nose in pain, yelping loudly. Fiyero grabbed him by his collar.

"Harm her one more time and I'll make you unrecognizable from the face down." Fiyero growled. Without warning he delivered a powerful blow to the man's stomach before knocking him out effectively as his elbow connected sharply with the man's temple. Blood poured from his broken nose as he fell unconscious before Elphaba. She stared down at the man in shock. She looked at the King, who looked absolutely murderous, his breath labored as he too stared down at the man. From the look in his eye, Elphaba thought that he might begin kicking the man where he lay.

Fiyero glanced at Miss Elphaba. He knew that when he found her, she'd be in trouble, but he never counted upon a degree of trouble this high. When he'd rounded to corner, he'd seen a man tying a rope around her wrist after hitting her. Fiyero had never felt such a rage course through him before. His eyes flicked to her wrist now, the skin red and torn around the rope. He took a tentative step towards her. But as soon as he did, she tore the rope from her wrist and bolted, as though remembering something.

"Miss Thropp where in Oz do you think you're going?" Fiyero shouted at her furiously. He let out a frustrated steam of breath before running after her. He figured he'd catch up to her in a matter of seconds, but he had not accounted for a: her unexpected speed and b: her thinness which allowed her to weave through the crowds much easier than him.

By the time he caught up with her, he had run out of the market street into the beginnings of the Vinkun forest. He found Elphaba kneeling in front of a rather prickly bush.

"What are you doing now?" Fiyero shouted at her as he stormed up to her. She stood and spun around to face him, fire in her eyes.

"So you're mad at me now? Because I went back to save the cub which you refused to help?"

"I didn't refuse to do anything!"

"Turning a blind eye is the same thing, Master Tiggular." the venom in her voice was like a punch in the gut and he suddenly felt like some sort of monster.

"Perhaps you ought to learn how to do the same."

"You're saying I should learn how to ignore the cruelty inflicted upon others around me?" her wild stare accused him of wickedness, "That I should just...walk away the next time I see someone else being hit? A _child_?"

"He's a cub." Fiyero corrected her offhandedly.

"The differentiation shouldn't matter, Master Tiggular!" Fiyero could hear the tears welling in her eyes as her throat constricted. She stared at him incredibly in disbelief, "How can you think something as—as minor and extraneous as his species matters? He is a living creature, he can feel pain just like any human being can!"

"I didn't say he couldn't!"

"So you're saying his pain doesn't matter?"

"You're putting words into my mouth. Of course his pain matters!" Fiyero spluttered, flustered, avoiding her accusing eyes.

"Obviously not to you, or you wouldn't have dismissed it." Elphaba crossed her arms as Fiyero stared down at the ground, "What if it was one of your children?" her eyes gazed intently at him, trying to make him understand her actions, "What if—what if that man was beating Liir—or Linny? Would you just—turn a blind eye?"

"You will _not _bring my children into this!" he yelled at her angrily, finally being able to look her in the eye.

"You wouldn't." she didn't flinch at his outburst, "You'd kill the man in an instant if he even touched your children. You couldn't even speak out for the lion cub. How could you just walk away like that?"

"I will not continue this conversation." Fiyero turned away from her finitely and firmly.

"Of course not." Elphaba scoffed, "Obviously this isn't an argument you can win." she shook her head, "I respected you, Master Tiggular." her voice was thick with disappointment. The past tense of her words was not lost on Fiyero. Fiyero's hands fisted as he spun on her.

"What was I supposed to do?" he shouted. Her accusations and disappointment weighed on him heavily and unfairly.

"What did I do?"

"And look where it got you!" he motioned to the torn skin on her wrist and the bruise on her face.

"The cub is free now! Anything I suffered could not even be compared to inflictions to the cub. It was a small price to pay for another's freedom!" she exclaimed, exasperated, throwing her arms in the air, "I would've done it again too! Haven't you ever sacrificed anything for someone else?"

"Of course I have!"

"You're the King of the Vinkus; you could have easily stopped that man back there."

"I did!"

Elphaba shook her head, "Not for the cub."

"So I stopped him for you instead, is that a crime?"

"I only wish it had been for the cub." she shook her head sadly.

"And what's so wrong with doing something for you?" he asked her, his eyes boring intently into hers. She didn't look away, but Fiyero knew she wouldn't answer either. A soft whine turned her attention to the bush and it was only then that Fiyero realized the thorny bush held the lion cub in its tangles. Hair swirling around her as she turned, she hurried back to the bush, dropping to her knees in front of the cub. She tried to gently move some of the thorny twine.

"Shh...Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." she cooed softly to the lion. Fiyero stared at a tree in front of him as she tended to the cub. His breath was labored from shouting and he gradually calmed down. He glanced back at her and watched her struggle with the thorns. His anger disappeared as he sighed resignedly before joining her.

"Let me help." he said softly, kneeling down next to her. She slapped his hand away. He sighed, but did not get angry, "Miss Thropp," he waited until she met his gaze, "Let me help." he said again. Her eyes were glassy from unshed tears and she finally just nodded, moving to the side as he moved to help release the cub. They worked together silently, snapping branch by branch to create an opening for the cub. Fiyero heard her sniffle beside him and a wave of guilt rippled through him. He cleared his throat reluctantly.

"I would like to offer my apologies," he said, "I didn't mean for…well that is, I never meant—well I…I'm sorry." he finally just said.

"It's just…" she started, before changing her mind, "—never mind."

"I assure you I shall keep your words in confidence." Fiyero offered a reassuring smile.

"It's trivial." she threw out.

"Anything that can bring tears to your eyes is not trivial I assure you." Fiyero looked her in the eye firmly. She embarrassedly wiped at her eyes, not realizing he had noticed that she had almost cried.

"It really is nothing."

"I shall ask until you resign." he couldn't help his mischievous smirk .She sighed with annoyance before beginning her story.

"When I was six a group of students were picking on me at school. The leader of the group kicked me to see if I bruised a different color than the other students because I was green. It was in broad daylight and many people, adults even just walked by the scene, no one tried to help me. I was a child, but because I was a green child, people thought my pain didn't matter like the other children's did." Elphaba took a shaky breath before turning to Fiyero, "I had to help this cub. Just because he is an animal and not a little boy doesn't mean his pain is any less important. His difference shouldn't matter. Cruelty is cruelty, no matter who it is inflicted upon, Master Tiggular." Fiyero looked away from her eyes, which once again dwindled down his existence into a pathetic excuse for a man.

"You're right." he swallowed. They continued working silently.

When finally, the last branch was snapped, the cub sprang from the bush, startling Fiyero and Elphaba. Fiyero lost his balance which was placed on his knees. He fell into Elphaba, who held her hands out to brace herself. The cub ran for deeper parts of the woods. He stopped, looking back at the two of them and his eyes softened before disappearing into the deep woods.

"Thanks for helping." Elphaba murmured to Fiyero. He nodded his head in acknowledgment. Suddenly he noticed the thorn embedded in her hand, blood slowly seeping from the wound.

"Your hand." he said, wondering how she hadn't realized.

"What?" Before she could react the King had rushed to her side, grabbing her injured hand carefully in his own, examining it. His eyes were trained solely on the wound, his face pale. Elphaba stared at him aghast. He should _not _be holding her hand; whether it was for medical attention or otherwise…it was…well it would be utterly frowned upon. Realizing this, she tried to pull her hand away. He startled her by holding it firm in his grasp.

"Now let go!" she exclaimed, pulling her hand harder. He ignored her, tugging her hand back. She pulled again. He growled in frustration.

"Stop all that." he ordered angrily, "I need to see how bad the damage is."

"I'm fine." she huffed, but she relented and kept still.

"I must have pushed your hand onto the thorn," he murmured, "I apologize."

"It's fine." Elphaba watched in alarm as he tore the sleeve of his shirt without hesitation before beginning to wrap her hand in the white cloth.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed, alarmed.

"I have to stop the bleeding." his eyebrow rose at her distress.

"But your shirt-"

He rolled his eyes, "I have plenty." Elphaba decided not to badger him anymore. He heart was pounding unnaturally and inexplicably fast in her chest. She wondered why. She'd stopped running a while ago, and she hadn't exerted herself enough physically to match the rate at which her heart was beating now. But she realized that lately this mysterious incline in heart rate was happening more and more often…

She looked up at the King, wondering if he could hear that heartbeat that might as well have been screaming in her ears. Instead, she noticed a thin line of blood on his cheek. She wondered how he hadn't noticed. The cub must have scratched him.

"You're bleeding." he didn't seem to hear her as he carefully continued wrapping her hand.

It wasn't until she heard his sharp intake of breath as his blue eyes met hers when his head snapped up that she realized she had reached out to wipe the blood away. His hands froze and Elphaba was on fire with mortification as she realized what she'd done. Here she was, throwing a fuss at the impropriety of him holding her hand when she had dared to reach out and touch his face! Her shock immobilized her and she couldn't even move her propriety-offending hand from his cheek.

For his part, Fiyero was just as shocked as her. For a moment, all he could do was stare at her, his bright blue eyes dulling to a dark blue as the intensity in his eyes made Elphaba squirm. She looked away and as she finally regained mobility and function of her limbs, she moved to pull her hand back. She was startled again as the King's hands enclosed around her hand firmly, preventing an escape. She looked up and found his burning eyes still trained intensely on her. She struggled for words.

"You were—uh…you were bleeding." she said again, her throat dry. He said nothing as he didn't seem to hear her, and his eyes still refused to release her. She swallowed uneasily, "He must have scratched you." the King blinked suddenly, falling out of shock he too fumbled for words.

"Ah yes!" he exclaimed uneasily. He dropped her hand, "Or uh…maybe he scratched me." he felt like hitting himself in the head and he added, in an attempt to prove the existence of his brains, "or something." he did not succeed. Elphaba looked down, not even hearing his words and she wiped his blood from her thumb on the grass.

"How is your hand?" Fiyero asked abruptly.

Elphaba looked down at her hand, the soft material from his shirt wrapped carefully across her palm, "It's fine. Thank you." he nodded as a silence settled between them. The silence was interrupted as Elphaba spoke up, "Um…I'd like to apologize for being so harsh towards you, I-"

"No, no," he protested, interrupted her, "I don't want you apologizing for anything. I only want your acceptance of my sincerest apologies and gratitude for correcting me today. I'm glad you did something Miss Thropp…many people could learn from you, myself included." she blushed uneasily at his compliment and he could not help the soft smile that passed his features.

"Um…thanks." she murmured awkwardly. Fiyero laughed.

"If I compliment you more often will it improve your compliment accepting skills?" he asked.

"Not likely." she smiled, standing up. Fiyero followed suit.

"I shall have to let Master Avaric in on the mission." he chuckled, "He is quite skilled at coming up with creative compliments, he'll flatter you to death."

"You will tell him no such thing!" Elphaba ordered sternly. Fiyero only clicked his tongue knowingly as he set off, back for the market where Avaric and the children were. Elphaba followed after him, "I mean it!" she declared, "I'm in no mood to be bombarded with silly and obscure compliments!"

"Fine then," Fiyero shrugged, "We can hold fire until tomorrow."

"No need, for I shan't be in the mood tomorrow either."

"Well when _will _you be in the mood?"

"Never."

"Then I'll have to start today. Miss Elphaba has anyone told you how lovely your ears look in the sunlight?"

"Don't you _dare_."

* * *

**(A/N: So pretty long for me in my opinion. BTW - for Bones watchers, I fell asleep during the last episode, someone want to tell me how it ended?)**


	13. Attraction

**(Thanks for reviews! I can't believe I go to school till June 15...it's a real bummer, especially when you have an English teacher that spends that first two thirds of class shouting at you about how your dreams will never come true and how we will all probably never make it out of college. Quite a disheartening way to end all of my days. Anyways, here's chapter 13...ooh I just realized, I should have uploaded this yesterday, I Friday the 13th...and who else is sick of that dumb song?)**

"Simply stunning my dear."

"Excuse me?" Elphaba halted in the doorway, glancing at Avaric confusedly.

"I can't even pinpoint which part of you stuns me the most." he smiled at her with the look of a particularly satisfied fat cat after catching a deliciously scrumptious mouse.

"Um…my skin?" Elphaba's eyebrow arched and she glanced at the King, wondering if he was in on something she was not. He conspicuously rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and let out an equally conspicuous whistle.

"No, no, let me amend, I can't pinpoint which part of you is more _beautiful_." Avaric smiled at her cheekily.

"I'm afraid I'm not catching-" Elphaba's eyebrows knit together and she crossed her arms impatiently.

"I beg to differ, you radiant eyes have most devastatingly captured _me_." he wiggled his eyebrows and Lila choked on her water. To her right Fiyero was subtly coughing up his breakfast eggs. Elphaba was startled at his forwardness and she moved to her seat at the opposite end of the breakfast table.

"Are you-"

"Desperately blinded by your gorgeousness? Maybe." his eyebrows wiggled yet again.

"I was going to say drunk." Elphaba said flatly, she fidgeted in her seat awkwardly, "Perhaps-"

"You should wear your hair like that more often? I couldn't agree more." suddenly Avaric's voice became deeper than usual.  
"I always wear my hair like this…"

"Stop right there." Avaric held up a finger, "Don't excite me." he whispered that last bit at her.

"Now Avaric, _really_!" Lila threw her napkin down, "Would you _stop _this nonsense!"

"For a kiss?" Avaric grinned, leaning towards Lila.

"Master Avaric!" Nor glared at him sternly. Avaric surrendered, his voice returning to normal.

"Now there is a lady I cannot defy." he laughed, "My sincerest apologies Miss Nor for my less than appropriate early morning advances-" Lila choked on her water again and Fiyero dropped the pancake halfway to his mouth. Nor rolled her eyes, the adults at the table were being especially disoriented this morning. She listened as Avaric continued.

"However you berate me for my behavior, when you have not said a word about Miss Lila's spitting water all over the table, your father's seeming regurgitation of his food and you have not said _one _word-," Avaric turned to Elphaba smoothly, "—about Miss Elphaba's indecently drop dead gorgeous appearance at the table this morning." his voice was unnaturally low again.

"Avaric!"

* * *

By the time early afternoon had come about, Elphaba was still cross with Master Fiyero and Master Avaric.

"How many times can a man apologize?" Avaric asked, following her through the halls of the Tiggular castle.

"I've yet to hear an acceptable apology." Elphaba scoffed.

"But Miss Elphaba, we can't help it if your hair shines like the midnight moon!" Elphaba jumped as the King suddenly appeared in the door ahead of her, grinning at her amusedly. Elphaba rolled her eyes and brushed past him into the room, the children were seated around the room, playing board games and doing other various activities. They looked up as the adults entered.

"That there is exactly why your apologies are unacceptable."

"Perhaps if you'd accept a compliment _graciously_, we'd stop bombarding you with facts about how lovely you are?" Fiyero suggested.

"Or perhaps if you'd accept a kiss?"

"Master Avaric, do not be indecent." Elphaba said crossly.

"You can hardly blame a man for indecency whilst in your presence." Avaric chuckled at her glare, "Words just…spill out."

"More like are prodded out." Elphaba scoffed.

"I'm not catching." Avaric knit his eyebrows together.

"Oh I beg to differ Master Avaric," Elphaba mocked him exaggeratedly; "For your charming smile has _certainly _captured me." she rolled her eyes.

"I thought it might." He flashed her his most charming smile. Her glare only encouraged him.

"I know you're only saying these things because Master Tiggular told you to."

"I plead innocence!" Avaric declared.

"Your dishonesty speaks little of your character, Master Avaric." Elphaba handed Linny the marker she had asked for before turning to leave the room to find the color Liir had asked for. The men followed her, confused.

"Fine, I will admit that Fiyero did…put the idea in my head, but everything I've said today has been nothing but true! You're accusations offend me deeply Miss Elphaba." Avaric crossed his arms, hurt. Elphaba finally turned to face them, crossing her arms as well. Feeling left out, Fiyero subtly cross his own arms.

"Do not pull that sympathetic charmer act with me." Elphaba snapped.

"You're being quite aggressive Miss Thropp." Fiyero noted, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"A welcome insult to your brimming compliments." Elphaba replied dryly.

"Ah, even when sour, your voice never fails to entrance me." Avaric grinned from the sidelines. Elphaba felt ready to gut them both in the stomach.

"Indeed, it's like the voice of an angel." Fiyero smiled innocently at her less than angelic glare.

"With looks to match-" Before either man could react, Elphaba had shoved them both into a wall, a hand pressed to each chest.

"Alright this stops now." She glared at them, but both were too distracted by the feel of her hand pressing against their chests to register, hear, listen, care or comprehend what she was saying. Unaware of all the brain dysfunction she was causing, Elphaba plowed on, "The compliments, the flattery and constant wiggling of eyebrows stops _now_." they didn't say anything and Elphaba mistook their breathless silence for stubbornness, "_Understood_?"

"Yes!" Avaric blurted, blushing as Fiyero coughed into his hand to hide a laugh. Elphaba released them. She turned to Fiyero.

"And you too." she ordered him sternly.

"I will agree that you may order diminutive little Avaric around here-" Fiyero began.

"Hey, watch it!" Avaric glared at his friend.

"—but that entitlement far from reaches me, and as King, I shall not take any orders from you, Miss Thropp." Fiyero said, with a stern air of authority, crossing his arms.

"Oh yes you will." Elphaba surprised both men with her rebuttal.

"I beg your pardon?" Fiyero blanched.

"If you don't stop bothering me, I'll—I'll-"

"Ha! Caught your bluff!" Fiyero laughed victoriously, cutting her off.

"I'll dowse all of your clothes with soapy pumpkin perfume and I'll ensure the smell will never go away."

"And where will you be getting this perfume?" Fiyero asked.

"The department store." Elphaba shrugged. She stepped closer to him victoriously, "I can go get it right now."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Fiyero said stepping forward as well, his own victorious smirk in place. "Of course it is." Elphaba shrugged, refusing to let up.

"Who's going to take you?"

"I'll go by myself."

"That's out of the question." Fiyero said, suddenly stern, "You aren't going anywhereby yourself."

"Excuse me? I can go wherever I want-"

"Well since that little uh—incident at the market, I refuse to let you out of my sight until I can trust in your complete safety and….wellbeing." Fiyero gave her a winning smile to placate her. He realized though that he could smile as much as he liked, nothing would stop her from getting angry about this arrangement.

"What're you going to do?" Elphaba asked angrily, "Stand in front of the door all day?"

"If I have to." Fiyero's smile faltered and his body stiffened.

"Fine then." Elphaba glared at him, "It would seem I'll have no other choice but to wait till you're all asleep. I'll have to slip out at night, with all the criminals and killers and-"

"I'm not above locking you in your room." Fiyero's tone was dangerous.

"And I'm not above climbing out my window." Elphaba quipped, "And I when I plummet to my death, it'll be all your fault-" she poked a finger into his chest accusingly as she took what were meant to be threatening steps towards him.

"Now stop all this." Fiyero's voice was only above a whisper as he grabbed the hand she'd jabbed at his chest and they were suddenly nose to nose, "Or I might get paranoid and tie you to a chair." His eyes blazed into hers intensely and it annoyed him that she did not even flinch. Breathless, his traitorous eyes flickered to her lips and he wondered if it were her leaning forward or him. He was suddenly ultra-aware of her hand encased in his. He gently began to rub circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. She tensed and her eyes drew wide. Fiyero stilled his hand innocently, his eyes snapping to hers. Her parted lips thinned and she glared at him.

"Tie me to a chair and you'll be walking funny for a week." she murmured before storming away from them.

"Well played mate." Avaric said dryly. He clapped Fiyero on the back roughly. Fiyero seemed not to notice him as he walked away. He could still feel her soft hand in his and he stuffed his hands into his pockets irritably.

* * *

"Avaric, I'm worried." Lila whispered. Avaric looked over his shoulders, raising an eyebrow at her secretive tone of voice.

"About what my dear?" he asked her, intrigued. A woman like Lila hardly ever worried about anything.

"Fiyero."

"That's all?"

"And Miss Thropp." Lila muttered, checking behind her own shoulder just in case. A rumor like this spreading would ruin Miss Thropp's reputation sure, and frankly Lila could care less about that, but it would also damage Fiyero's and she couldn't have that, especially since she planned on marrying the man.

"I'm afraid there's a drift here, and I'm not catching it." Avaric knit his eyebrows together.

"Well just look at them!" Lila nodded to the scene outdoors. The children were playing ball in the yard while King and tutor sat on the veranda, sitting closely together, Fiyero's hand inching closer and closer to the tutor's.

"You needn't worry about that my dear!" Avaric chuckled, dismissing her thoughts, "He's just trying to apologize for earlier, that's all."

"What happened earlier?"

"Oh, just some nonsense about tying her to a chair if she tried to leave the castle on her own…" Avaric trailed off as he noticed the Countess's gaze diverted back to the scene, narrowed eyes watching bitterly.

"He…likes her." she seemed disgusted. Avaric crossed his arms.

"I fancy the girl myself." he said defensively, "There's nothing wrong with her." at his tone, Lila turned around, plastering on a charming smile.

"Well of course there's nothing wrong with her," her smile looked more of a grimace, "I like poor little dear well enough myself. But Fiyero likes her a little…uh… how can I say this delicately…a little _too _much."

"Oh." Avaric said, then with realization, "_Oh!_"

"Yes, you see what I mean." Lila's eyes were drawn back to the King as he made the tutor laugh. She turned back to Avaric, who was scrutinizing the scene with new perspective, "Now Avaric, you care about me very much, don't you?"

"I couldn't care about you any more my dear." Avaric said simply and meaningfully.

"And you want to see me and Fiyero get married, right?"

"I couldn't picture it any other way."

"Darling, could you please just…find out for me…what Fiyero's intentions are for me? And what his ah…feelings are for Miss Thropp?" Lila asked, this wasn't desperation, it was…assurance.

"My dear, the man couldn't adore you more!" Avaric tried to console her.

"Please Avaric." Lila looked into his eyes meaningfully. Avaric sighed, Lila wasn't a woman to ask for such a thing, and she really wasn't one to say please whilst doing it. She was truly worried and though Avaric had just consoled her minutes ago, he couldn't pretend like he hadn't seen the interlude in the hall that morning.

"I'll see what I can do my dear." he let her lean on him and he rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

"You know Fiyero," Avaric plopped himself into a nice chair across from Fiyero in the library, interrupting his reading, "She's wonderful." he said simply, "Lovely and not to mention beautiful." Fiyero glanced at Avaric quizzically but his main attention stayed with the book he'd been reading.

"Lila?" he asked distractedly, "Yes I couldn't agree more. She's lovely, beautiful, wonderful…I'm very lucky to have found her. Oz only knows what state I'd be in today had I gone without her."

"Oh yes, Lila is marvelous," Avaric licked his lips, "But I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about that young little tutor of yours who always seems to be getting into trouble…"

"Miss _Elphaba_?" Fiyero sat up straight in his chair and looked at Avaric sharply. He snapped his book shut.

"Don't tell me you're hiding _other_ young and attractive women in this castle." Avaric's eyebrow rose mischievously, "Just the one has me all bent out of shape."

"Now don't tell me you've developed a crush." Fiyero scoffed, opening his book again.

"And if I have?" Avaric challenged.

"You'd do well to get over it."

"On the contrary Fiyero, I'm thinking of asking the young woman out to dinner for an evening."

"Over my dead body." Fiyero snapped, his eyes flashing to Avaric's warningly.

"You don't trust me?"

"Not around women." Fiyero didn't spare his feelings, "And certainly not around young impressionable ones like Miss Thropp. I will not have you—corrupting her!"

"I don't see why you're so distressed, it's not as though you care about her one way or the other." Avaric shrugged, daring Fiyero to say otherwise.

"I care enough not to lend her to the likes of you." Fiyero's spoke shortly.

"It seems this decision is up to her." Avaric crossed his arms.

"Leave her _alone _Avaric." Fiyero glared at his friend murderously.

"Oh, now _I _see what the real problem is!" Avaric said triumphantly, "You're as besotted as I am, _admit _it!"

"Hardly." Fiyero grumbled, flipping his book back open, "And you will stay _away _from Miss Thropp Avaric. Or so help me, I'll tie _you _to a chair." Despite the absurdity of the threat, Avaric almost believed him.

"Tie me to the same chair as Miss Elphaba and I think that'll work out just fine." Avaric shrugged, antagonizing him. Fiyero's glance was murderous.

"Don't be crude." he glared at him.

"Don't make a liar of yourself." Avaric quipped back.

"Fine!" Fiyero hissed, slamming his long forgotten book on a coffee table, "Listen my feelings about Miss Elphaba are completely my own and they don't matter to you, to her and they certainly don't matter to me."

"Aha! You _have_ fallen in love!" Avaric's voice rose excitedly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Fiyero's words surged with darkness.

"You were holding her hand earlier."

"To keep it off my chest!"

"You held it for quite some time." Avaric's tone did more than imply.

"Attraction!" Fiyero burst furiously, "Attraction, it's called attraction. My feelings towards Miss Thropp of are nothing but attraction, alright? It's a mere infatuation, nothing else."

"Remember you do have Lila." Avaric said seriously.

"How could I forget that?" Fiyero asked irritably, "Of _course_ there's Lila."

"Just don't forget about her, that's all." Avaric said simply.

* * *

That night, after dinner, the family and it's guests drew back into the drawing room, the children spread out on the floor playing board games the adults headed to the back of the room. Lila and Avaric lingered momentarily in the doorway.

"And?"

"He admits to being attracted to her." Avaric said, "He says he doesn't love her."

"You think he's lying."

"He may not love her, but I think he has more feelings about her than he's willing to say." Avaric shrugged, "But he knows he has you my Dear and he thinks you're wonderful." Lila sighed and patted Avaric gently in thanks. They joined the other two adults in the back of the room by the liquor cabinet where King was pouring drinks.

"No thank you." Elphaba said politely when Fiyero offered her a glass.

"Have you ever had any?" Lila asked her amusedly, already knowing the answer. Elphaba laughed quietly and shook her head.

"My sister calls anything with alcohol the devils drink." she chuckled.

"And I drink nothing but." Avaric said cheerily, "And I'm as innocent as a baby."

"Now don't pressure her." Fiyero called, his voice light with undertones of warning as he sent Avaric a sidelong glance. Avaric ducked his head, looking deep into his own glass in escape of Fiyero's stare. Fiyero poured himself a drink, "There is nothing wrong with being abstinent."

"Of course, and there's nothing wrong with being a virgin either." Lila murmured sarcastically into her glass. The men remained oblivious but Elphaba heard her. She twisted her fingers together awkwardly, afraid to even glance as the Countess, it seemed everything she did lately offended her.

"I think I'll go…help children." she murmured abruptly, leaving the adults. Fiyero's eyes followed her as she left and he glanced at Lila, wondering if she'd said something. She looked at him innocently.

"I say Fiyero, this is some fine brandy." Avaric commented, finishing off his glass with a very Avaric-like smack.

"Vintage." Fiyero murmured, his eyes still following Miss Elphaba around the room as she played with his children. Lila glanced at the young tutor as well and she bitterly finished off her own glass of brandy.

"Darling," she said and Fiyero looked back at her, "I've been thinking…" his eyes strayed again to the young tutor.

"Miles give Linny back her pieces!" Elphaba laughed as Miles purposefully and obviously cheated. Fiyero chuckled as his son blushed, pulling out checkers he'd stolen.

"Fiyero!" he turned his head briefly to look at Lila who was staring at him hardly, trying to get his attention but for some reason his eyes kept straying to the tutor and he watched again as she arbitrated the game. Lila for her part was growing anxious. Fiyero _was _attracted to the young tutor, like a moth to light, it was…nauseated to watch. He stomach churned as he ignored her, staring unabashedly at the tutor.

"Fiyero!" she called again, but by now he seemed lost in a trance. Without thinking, Lila stood and walked over to Fiyero, laying a hand on his face she turned him towards he gently and then she kissed him. Fiyero jumped in surprise and to Lila's extreme happiness, he kissed her back. Oz, she wanted this to last forever. Fiyero for his part was shocked, they had never kissed before, not on the lips, not so romantically and…officially. When they broke apart, Fiyero saw her eyes staring down into his, she was happy and he smiled, knowing he'd been the cause. He gently ran a hand down her porcelain face, kissing her again shortly. She was all but beaming now. Fiyero chuckled.

"You certainly are a woman of surprises." he smiled himself. Through his peripherals he saw everyone else in the room staring at the two and he turned his head, his eyes immediately landing on Miss Elphaba. She stared at them in shock and he wondered if it was just him, or did she look hurt? She cleared her throat and tried to turn the children's attention back to the game, but they were all staring too.

"Father, you and the Countess just kissed!" Nor exclaimed.

"Yes well, it seems our chaperone-" he jerked his head at a wide eyed Avaric, "—is quiet lousy at his job."

"Oh Fiyero, Darling," Lila was saying, "You must throw a ball, a grand and glorious party."

"A party!" the children exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes," Lila said, "I think it's high time I met all your friends in the Vinkus….and they met me." she added the last bit and watched to gauge his reaction.

"I don't know…"

"Oh please father, oh please!" his children begged.

"A ball sounds marvelous to me!" Avaric grinned, "You could open up the old ballroom!"

"I could…" the King mused, glancing around the room. He noticed Miss Thropp standing by the wall, silently staring down at her twisting fingers, "Miss Thropp what do you think?" he asked her. When she looked up he was startled by the moistness of her eyes.

"It sounds like a lot of fun, Sir." she said respectfully. He frowned at her formalness and she looked back down, averted her gaze.

"Oh please father!" his children were still begging.

"Fiyero just think about it!" Lila was saying.

"I think you need a good old party." Avaric was saying. Fiyero's eyes hovered on the tutor a moment more, worriedly, before turning back to the others.

"And I suppose if I say no, I'll never hear the end of it?" he asked, chuckling.

"Certainly not Father!" Miles said smartly. Fiyero gave his son a stern look.

"Don't you think it's time, Darling?" the Countess asked, eyebrow raised. Fiyero knew what she meant and he nodded, taking her hand in his.

"Alright, a party it is!" he announced to the crowd and they all cheered. Elphaba came and gathered the excited children for bed. As they left the room, she turned around, wondering if the King would be up tonight to read to his children. He was locked passionately in another kiss with the Countess and Elphaba was torn between staring and fleeing the room.

"Miss Elphaba!" Linny was bouncing excitedly and Elphaba's attention was diverted as she looked down at the child.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It'll be my first party!"

* * *

**(A/N Thanks for reading!)**


	14. Something in the Tea

**(A/N: So long! But my school's almost out, so hopefully more soon. OGee, I saw Bridesmaids this weekend and it was definitely one of the funniest movies I have seen. I encourage everyone to see it. Also, I saw 'I Love You Phillip Morris' which was also fantastic, Ewan McGregor is so...Ewan McGregor...Anyways, enough daydreaming thanks for reviews and reads! Enjoy the next installment)**

For the next few weeks, the Tiggular castle was abuzz with excitement for the upcoming party. Avaric seemed to be running the phone bill ragged calling up old friends. Fiyero accused him of not having any, but then backtracked, amending his earlier statement by telling him he would have none of Avaric's 'riffraff' sort of friends in his castle.

"Fiyero there are two sorts of riffraff." Avaric had said, holding a phone receiver to his ear as it rang, "Riffraff that befriend other riffraff, and then the smart riffraff that make good with…well let's just call them the rich riffraff."

"I suppose that was supposed to please me?"

"You see how our friendship works." Avaric had chuckled just before the other line picked up, "Hello! Yes Duke Shire, it's Avaric…yes _that _Avaric, tell me how's the business going?" Fiyero had been none too pleased with Avaric.

"I will not have you _luring_ rich aristocrats into my house so you can ravage their pocket books!" he had said.

"You make me sound like some sort of twisted pied piper, Fiyero. I'm just inviting a couple of Joe's to a party." Avaric had said. Fiyero was hardly satisfied with his answer, but he let his friend have his fun. Chatting up his old_—rich-_acquaintances had put Avaric in quite a good mood. But he wasn't alone in his excitement. The children were equally thrilled and they danced down the halls clumsily, much to their father's disapproval. Even _Lila _was in increased spirits, although the thrill she got from pouring over detailed dinner seating charts and endless guest lists, Fiyero hadn't a clue.

"My dear, a walk by the lake?" Fiyero checked into the parlor, where Lila was meeting with several different men. They bowed when Fiyero walked in. Lila looked up at him.

"Oh darling!" she sighed, "I so wish I could," her tone was forlorn, "But there's just so much work to be done for the party, I was just meeting with these fine musicians, to chose selections for the party." Fiyero's eyebrow rose and he hid his smile as he knew she was hiding her excitement. She loved planning this party and they both knew it. Suddenly, with a pang, Fiyero was reminded of his sweet Sarima. As Lila streamed over party plans, he couldn't help but to remember his late wife doing the same thing. The smile in Lila's eyes mirrored Sarima's and Fiyero sighed. After seven years, one would think the pain would go away.

He retired to his study, his mood could not be saved, despite the generous hours the day had yet to spend. He closed the door completely and snapped the blinds close. This was a sign to anyone that he was not to be disturbed. And he wasn't, and he stayed in his study, brooding, remembering, agonizing over memories, over Sarima, over her death. Lila knocked only once and not even Avaric tried to persuade him to come out. He realized as he sat at his desk, that it had been quite a long time since he'd been in one of these moods, ever since Miss Thropp had come to stay with them—Miss Elphaba, now _there _ was someone he most certainly did not care to think about. She had to be the most infuriating…troublesome woman he'd ever met. He shook his head bitterly, remembering her little stunt on the castle roof. He yawned and looked down at his watch, suddenly realizing the time. It was nearly half past midnight. Tiredly, the King made his way out of the study. He was set towards his bedroom when he heard the soft sound of careful doors being closed downstairs.

"Who the devil could possibly be awake at this absurd time?" he muttered to himself. If it was one of his children they'd be in big trouble. Fiyero angrily swerved and headed downstairs to inspect the insomniac.

He followed the soft clatter to the kitchen where he saw Miss Elphaba seated at the counter, gently sipping a cup of tea, wearing her night dress covered by a cream colored robe. She looked tired and it was a stark contrast to the lively young woman Fiyero had come to know. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he noticed to tip of her nose was red, probably from sneezing. But he quickly hid his smile and decided to make his presence known.

"What on earth are you doing out of bed this late?" he barked at her in his authorative tone.

"Your highness!" Elphaba squeaked, jumping as she turned around, "I was just—well I was just uh—I couldn't sleep, but I'll-" she motioned to get up but Fiyero waved her back down.

"No, no, no, you can stay, sit please." he said impatiently, tired himself, "I'll join you." he made his way around to kitchen, grabbing the necessary elements to make a cup of tea.

"I can make it for you-" Elphaba felt it was necessary to offer, he was a king after all.

"If I remember correctly Miss Thropp, your job is to tutor my children, not to make my late night tea." he said briskly. A small smile graced Elphaba's lips.

"Of course." she said, sipping her tea again. He finished preparing his tea and sat down opposite her at the kitchen counter. They sat there in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say.

"Catch a cold?" he asked her after a while.

"Just a small one." she said, "The children and Countess Fremont missed you today." Fiyero did not miss the subtle exclusion of herself.

"I'm sure dinner was a mess without me to restrain you all." he muttered distastefully.

"I think the Countess enjoys a quiet mealtime just as much as yourself, Sir."

"So I'm to believe that dinner was a composed affair tonight?" the King asked, quirking an eyebrow, "With_out_ my presence?"

"Yes." Elphaba nodded, "A few conversations here and there…but nothing too chaotic, Sir. You should really work on your levels of confidence in your children's etiquette."

"Ehem." Fiyero gave her an odd look, "You know, I've noticed something."

"Hm?"

"You've been awfully quiet lately. Is something wrong?"

"No, and I have noticed no such thing." Elphaba defended herself, "Perhaps it's just this cold." Fiyero knew full well that she'd just caught cold today, but he said nothing of it and continued to drink his tea. She cleared her throat, "So where were you today?"

"I was…in my study." he said uncomfortably.

"Doing what?"

"Thinking." he glared at her.

"About the Queen?" her sudden and abrupt accusation infuriated him. Of course he had been thinking of Sarima, and Sarima was his, she was _his _private memory, private thought. He glared at Elphaba.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." he growled. She shrugged, unfazed by his animalistic reaction.

"Perhaps you could tell me about her."

"Why on _earth_ would I want to do _that? !" _he barked.

"Perhaps it would help."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Miss Thropp, but I have no need for any _help_, yours included." he jerkily brought his tea to his lips, trying to end the conversation. There was nothing wrong with a man remembering his late wife. There was nothing wrong with his mourning, with his sadness over her death. They sat in silence, Fiyero feeling his grip tightening around his ceramic tea cup, so hard he thought it might break. He didn't look at the tutor beside him, for fear she'd make him angrier. But he had to say something, she couldn't possibly know what it felt like to lose the love of your life, of course, she'd never _been _in love, had she? Fiyero fisted his other hand, the thought making him somehow angrier, though why he did not know, "You can't possibly know what it feels like Miss Thropp." he finally muttered.

"What?"

"Losing someone you love." Fiyero felt inclined to hit something.

"I lost my mother when I was a little girl, and who knows when I'll see my father and sister again…" Elphaba said softly. Fiyero could have hit himself in the face. He groaned inwardly.

"That's not the same." he grumbled. He did not want to feel sorry for her now, not now, he had his own problems, he was furious with her for intruding, he did not need to feel sorry for her now, "You've never even _been _in love." he accused her.

"It doesn't look like very much fun," she said frankly, "if you ask me."

"Not everything is about having _fun _Miss Elphaba." Fiyero spat, memories of Sarima on her deathbed flashing through his mind. He cringed.

"Well what's the point of being miserable if you have a choice not to be?" Elphaba asked.

"Miserable?" Fiyero gaze was searing on her, "Love is many things, but not miserable."

"You seem pretty miserable now." Elphaba grimaced immediately after she'd said it. That was pretty low.

"I would not trade what I had with Sarima for _anything_!" the King shouted at her, "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"The children?" Elphaba assumed he was talking about the children. Fiyero gaped at her momentarily before waving her off, frustrated.

"Of course, that is all you can think of." he muttered, "What Sarima and I shared was more than just the children. We loved each other, we had love."

"Oh."

"I can't expect you to understand," he retorted, "You don't believe in such a thing."

"It's just…so many people get hurt when they fall in love." Elphaba murmured, "Every time my sister falls in love, she just ends up getting hurt. That's not magical, or destiny or any cliché thing like that, that's just misery."

"Something can't be miserable and happy?"

"Depends on what's coming first, and I can tell you that misery almost always comes after." Elphaba quipped. _Just look at you_. She thought, silently thanking herself that she hadn't said that one out loud.

"You can't base your idea of love on what you see in your sister, you have to form your own knowledge, you need to be in love yourself." Fiyero told her. Elphaba glared at him.

"Fat chance." she seethed, "I'm going to bed." she sighed tiredly, "You can apologize in the morning."

"For what?"

"For being a Royal Ass." she muttered, "You seem to have grabbed the wrong bottle." Fiyero looked down at his beverage in confusion before realizing that in his tired, exhausted, grieving mood he'd poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Shit." he sighed tiredly. He picked up the glass and finished it off.

* * *

"Whoa!" Elphaba ducked as a large ladder was swung over her head, nearly hitting her.

"Sorry!" Miss Bertie wobbled unsteadily, balancing the large ladder on her shoulder. Hurriedly, two other maids from behind Elphaba rushed forward, taking the ladder from the older woman.

"Thank you dears!" Miss Bertie said graciously, wiping her brow tiredly, "Just take it down to the ballroom." she told the two maids.

"I didn't know there was a ballroom here." Elphaba commented as she followed the older woman downstairs.

"The King had it boarded up after the Queen's death." Miss Bertie explained.

"Oh I see." Elphaba said, "He must be getting quite serious then with the Countess."

"She'd like to think so." Miss Bertie mumbled, rolling her eyes. Elphaba bit her lip to fight a grin. They continued walking, "I heard them arguing for weeks before she talked him into opening it." Miss Bertie continued, "And even then it made him cross. He was in a sour mood for days." The maids in front of them seemed to be having a tricky time maneuvering the ladder down the stairs and Elphaba rushed to help them

"I hadn't noticed." Elphaba murmured sarcastically.

"The poor man. I don't think he's actually even been up to see it since we opened it." The four finally made it to the grand foyer before heading left. Elphaba noticed to double doors wide open. Before she'd thought the doors lead to some sort of coat closet. However instead, the mystery behind the doors was a grand ballroom, fit with a shimmering crystal chandelier, gold encrusted walls, marble floors and a wide terrace. Dozens of maids and servants were in the ballroom cleaning it up, trying to restore it to its former glory.

"Wow, it's beautiful…" Elphaba murmured in awe. She had the sudden urge to run into the middle of the room and twirl around, first in fast motion then in slow motion.

"Just wait till we're done with it." the maid with the ladder said, "Okay, one…two, three." they set the ladder down near the large chandelier in the middle of the room and propped it up. Miss Bertie let out a tired sigh before straightening her back, "Yep, we need to dust everything off, clean the mirror and glass, sweep the terrace, just you wait Miss Elphaba, this room'll be sparkling by the time Miss Bertie's through with it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Elphaba asked, "The children are out with Master Avaric today, I don't have anything to do."

"Maybe later dear, it's time for our lunch." Miss Bertie said, "Everyone! Lunch!" she called. Quickly the castle staff cleared the room, leaving Elphaba alone in the grand ballroom.

* * *

When Fiyero woke up that morning, he found he had a terrible headache. With reluctant realization, he remembered drinking last night and Miss Thropp had been with him. Why, surely she hadn't been drinking with him, had she? Of course she hadn't! The idea was absurd. Just a few weeks ago….hadn't she said something about it being the devil's drink or something? Blearily, Fiyero rubbed his eyes. He looked at his bedside clock, realizing he had not made it to breakfast that morning. In fact, upon closer inspection he realized he was about to miss lunch.

After a shower and shave, Fiyero got dressed and headed downstairs, intent on hunting down some food. Instead however, he found himself drawn to the lovely sounds coming from the ballroom.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?__  
__Telling me to give you everything__  
__Seasons may change, winter to spring__  
__But I love you until the end of time_

Standing on a step stool and cleaning the windows of the large French doors in the ballroom was his tutor, singing very softly to herself, almost whispering the words. Fiyero stood in the doorway, watching her, hoping she would not notice him.

_Come what may__  
__Come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day_

Fiyero let out an ironic snort, rich of her—to be singing about love, wasn't it?

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place__  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace__  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste__  
__It all revolves around you__  
_

Fiyero glanced outside at the rain falling, despite the sun shining, it made a rather beautiful picture. He decided her song rather fit…with the weather, with the ballroom. Suddenly Fiyero remembered exactly what had been said last night. Yes…it seemed the whole night he'd just insisted on insulting her with every word out of his mouth. Although if his intoxicated memory served, she had not been very kind herself.

_And there's no mountain too high__  
__No river too wide__  
__Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side__  
__Storm clouds may gather__  
__And stars may collide__  
_

Fiyero wondered where she could have possibly learned such a song. She did not strike him as the type of girl to hole herself up in her room and listen to love songs on a loop. This must be a side of her he had yet to see….As he listened, we wondered who in Oz she could possibly be singing about. No one sang a song like that if they didn't have at least _someone _on their mind.

_But I love you __  
__Until the end of time_

Fiyero began to tap his foot quietly and impatiently, tearing his mind apart, wondering over and over who she was singing about…Perhaps the little tutor had lied to him about her past in love. What if she was in love at this very moment and had some…rakish lover who waited for her after hours! Fiyero's imagination ran wild with him and he cringed at the thought of his innocent little tutor with a man. As she obliviously continued her whispered song, he felt as though he had just walked in on her in bed and he felt uncomfortable on a whole new level.

"I—I thought you didn't believe in love!" he blurted abruptly. To his extreme surprise and evidently her own, she screamed.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to spy on people? !" she shouted at him furiously, a hand was pressed to her heart to slow it's beat.

"I'd hardly call it spying, my Darling." Fiyero chuckled. They both froze suddenly as they realized what he called her. Fiyero felt like dousing himself in shame. How could he slip up like that? Not only was it…wrong, but if any lurking servant or worse Lila had heard, both his reputation and hers would be left in shambles. People would begin to think she was his…his—mistress! While he could deal with the cruel aristocracies, he was not so sure she could. She was strong, but getting into a scandal would require a whole new kind of strength, "Miss—Miss Thropp." he amended. He wanted to kick himself, "Uh…that was a very pretty song you were singing." Her only response was to luck down at her fingers, embarrassed. Fiyero chuckled, "It was about love, I'm sure you can imagine my surprise."

"You know Your Highness, I have not yet received my apology from last night." Elphaba crossed her arms, the awkward tenseness that had settled upon them was gone now. Fiyero was glad.

"And you won't." he smiled pleasantly, "Until you tell me who in Oz you were singing such a romantically beautiful love song about."

"I wasn't singing about anybody!"

"You can tell me his name Miss Thropp., I won't fire you." Fiyero waggled his eyebrows, "So who is this secret lover, this man after hours, this master of-"

"Ich! Can't I enjoy a song without all of these strings attached?"

"You'll learn, " Fiyero tutted, "That no matter what it is, there are always strings attached."

"Whooo, and don't I know it!" Fiyero and Elphaba looked up startled to see Avaric lounging tiredly in the doorway, "I just got back from town, guess who I see there, Kernel Hendricee and he tells me I owe him twenty from our last business encounter and I told him that no I didn't, that was already taken care of and he's going to tell me-" Fiyero rolled his eyes, now he'd never find out.

* * *

**(A/N: 10 pts to whoever guesses the song and movie! - and male singer lol)**


	15. The Planner in Pink

**(A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading the last chapter! The song and movie from the previous chapter were "Come What May" from the movie _Moulin Rouge. _Here's a new chapter...fun stuff going on. Anyway, here it is, enjoy!)**

A few days later and the castle was even busier than it had been before. Caterers were storming the castle, eager to advance business with such a fine venue. Florists showed up at all hours of the day, designers (for the Countess – although she insisted everyone else's wardrobe be custom made as well), decorators, musicians etc. Elphaba had been playing chess with Master Avaric in the parlor when they were both quite literally shooed out.

"Check." Elphaba slid her queen across the board. Avaric stared at the board, his King trapped between Elphaba's rook, queen and bishop. Avaric scratched his chin.

"You sure that's not 'mate'?" he asked. Elphaba nodded to Avaric's only available move. Avaric sighed, there was nothing he could do, the next move would be mate, "You're annoyingly good at his game, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba shrugged, "That compliment was delivered quite poorly Master Avaric," she said, "I didn't know you were capable," she pushed the rook to the end of the board, "And that's checkmate."

"Out! Everybody out!" Avaric and Elphaba turned around to see the Countess striding in, a band of people following after her.

"My dear, what in Oz-" Avaric stood.

"Avaric I told you I'd need this room today for a wine tasting." Lila said, motioning for the men behind her to set up on the table. Avaric's stance changed.

"Perhaps I could-"

"No Avaric." Lila said, "Now shoo." she tutted, "You too Miss Elphaba." she waved her hand towards the door, "Go on, I'm sure there's something else you can do. Didn't you buy some lovely flowers yesterday in town? Why don't you go…plant them or something?" she smiled at Avaric. The two were ushered out of the room quickly. Avaric sighed.

"I really do have an extremely…refined palette," he said, "…when it comes to wine."

"Refined or experienced?" Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, what's the difference? The words are so synonymous after all." Avaric chuckled, "In fact, I have been to _many _fine wine tastings in my time." he sounded indignant.

"I'm sure you have." Elphaba chuckled.

"Oh well," Avaric sighed forlornly, "Luckily my talents are as vast in quantity as they are in genre," he said proudly, "Miss Elphaba would you care to plant some flowers with me?" he asked, "You know, if you're not afraid to get a little dirty." he winked at her.

"Dirty I can do," Elphaba said, "Kinky," she imitated his wink, "Not so much."

"Ah, unbelievable as it may seem, my indubitable charm does have a tendency to backfire at times." he followed after her to the garden shed outside. They found a lovely plethora of plants to pick from, but they both decided the hydrangeas were the best. Elphaba chose blue ones and Avaric chose pink ones, though he insisted they were not pink, but salmon. They two were walking across the drive to the West castle gardens when they were both nearly run over by a swerving car. Avaric yelped, dropping his flower pot. The driver slammed on the brakes with a loud screech.

"Oh my Oz! Is everyone alright?" the passenger door flew open and a frenzied ball of pink jumped out of the car.

"Miss Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed, surprised, setting her own flowers down.

"Oh Elphie!" Galinda cried, "You're not hurt are you?" she ran to Elphaba and grabbed her shoulders to examine her. The engine of the car guzzled and died and the driver's door opened and Boq all but fell out of the vehicle.

"Galinda I told you _not _to bite my ear while I'm dri-" Boq's aforementioned ears turned red as he caught sight of Elphaba and Avaric, "Miss Thropp! I am so sorry!" he apologized, joining his wife, "You're not hurt, are you?" Avaric impatiently tapped his foot, next to his sad shattered flower pot, ignored by all parties.

"Oh yes thanks, I'm not hurt either, but thanks for asking!" Avaric muttered to himself sarcastically. He walked over to the other three, "Everybody's fine," he announced impatiently, "Except my flowers." he added unhappily. Boq glanced down at the soiled flowers.

"Those yours?" he asked Avaric.

"As a matter of fact they are." Avaric crossed his arms.

"They're pink."

"Salmon."

"Same thing really."

"Uh, see—no."

"I'm…sorry?"

"I don't know." Avaric shrugged, glaring menacingly at the poor munchkin, "Are you?"

"Uh-"

"Have you two met Master Avaric?" Elphaba interrupted. She introduced everyone whilst Avaric did nothing but grumble about his flowers.

"Pleasure," Galinda murmured after shaking Avaric's hand. She turned to Elphaba, "Hmmm, now tell me Elphie, where is your fine King at today?"

"_My _King?" Elphaba stammered.

"I heard he was throwing a party, I just thought I'd lend a hand." Galinda said, "Ah, here is!" Everyone turned to see Fiyero, striding towards the group, looking perturbed.

"Boq!" Fiyero barked, "You nearly killed my tutor! You ought to be more careful with that thing!" he waved his hand at the car.

"Never mind that _I _was nearly killed!" Avaric grumbled crossly.

"I'm fine." Elphaba said, "Uh, Miss Galinda's here to help with the party."

"I don't recall inviting you." Fiyero said stiffly.

"I don't need an invitation Fiyero." Galinda waved him off, "Now be a dear and invite everyone in for tea." Fiyero sighed before standing to the side and bowing slightly, mostly in mirth as he held out an arm for them to proceed first. Galinda patted his shoulder as she passed him, Boq gave him an apologetic glance, and Avaric stepped on his foot, no doubt he was still sour about his poor pink hydrangeas.

"You're sure you're alright, Miss Thropp?" Fiyero asked her as she passed.

"Perfectly fine." she said, following the procession inside.

They ended up congregating on the terrace, sipping lemonade. Fiyero was in a sour mood, he didn't know if it was Galinda's self invitation or Boq's reckless driving, but for some reason he was in no mood to accept company today.

"Oh hush Galinda," he snapped irritably, "No one wants to hear that story." he murmured.

"Aren't we just in all sorts of bad moods today." Galinda harrumphed, "Nobody asked you crabby pants."

"Miss Galinda, I must compliment you on such a fine choice in insult," Avaric raised his glass to her slightly, "It seems that with only three syllables you've dwindled his mighty stature to that of a sulking child." Fiyero crossed his arms stubbornly, not helping his cause.

"You're one to talk about a sulking child, Avaric." Fiyero murmured.

"Now don't cry, will get you a warm bottle of milk in just a minute." Avaric waved his hand. Beside Fiyero, Elphaba choked on her lemonade, trying not to laugh. Fiyero glared at her murderously, but said nothing more.

"So Elphaba, are you excited at all for the party?" Galinda turned to Elphaba.

"I suppose." Elphaba said, "I'm not exactly invited."

"What?" Fiyero straightened in his seat abruptly, "Now where in Oz did you get such a ridiculous idea into that head of yours?"

"Well I'm only the tutor—I hardly think that it would be appropriate-"

"Ha, you do not need to school me on the rules of propriety," Fiyero said, "Of course you're invited, don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, well you really needn't bother inviting me, I don't think I'll be going anyway." Elphaba said.

"Then who, pray tell, will look after my children?" Fiyero asked impatiently, "I couldn't keep them away from the party even I wanted to." he watched as her expression changed. Of course she would feel awkward attending the party as a guest, he knew that. She wasn't nobility or rich, she most definitely would not fit in, Fiyero knew all of this. As much as he wished she would come as a guest, he knew that would not be right, first because of propriety, then simply because of her own personal comfort. So Fiyero asked her to come as part of her job.

"Oh yes! I forgot about them," Elphaba said, "I suppose I'll come then—to look after the children." she added.

"The children can watch each other, they're bright little ones." Galinda smiled, "Now I know you don't want to hear this Elphie, but we simply _have _to find a man for you."

"That won't be necces-"

"Miss Thropp doesn't believe in love." Fiyero said casually. The couple in front of him gasped.

"Doesn't believe in love?" Boq and Galinda's jaws fell open and they gripped each other's hands. Elphaba glared at Fiyero, feeling for some reason as though she'd just been ousted.

"That's what I said!"Fiyero enthused to Galinda and Boq. He turned to Elphaba, "Is that why you sang about love so beautifully the other day? Or perhaps you really _were _serenading a secret lover!" Fiyero finished victoriously.

"A secret lover? I like the sound of this!" Galinda giggled. She wiggled her eyebrows at her husband and Boq rolled his eyes.

"There's no secret lover!" Elphaba cried, resisting the urge to punch in the King in the gut. Avaric suddenly stood.

"Alright, alright!" he called for silence, he walked over to Elphaba, placing a hand on her shoulder, "They've figured us out Darling," he said forlornly, "Yes, Miss Thropp and I are indeed secret lovers." Galinda and Boq burst into laughter. Fiyero's heart skipped a beat until he saw Elphaba swat Avaric's hand away. He let out a laugh as Avaric sat back down, winking across the table at Elphaba. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Avaric I always seem to forget your perpetual pursuit for the impossible fantasies."

"What's so unrealistic about Miss Thropp and I being secret lovers?" Avaric quirked an eyebrow.

"_Are _you secret lovers?" Boq asked, raising his own eyebrow in conjunction with his wife's.

"Only in my dreams." Avaric informed them with a smirk, finishing off his lemonade.

"I thought as much." Galinda said, "Now Elphie, the fastest way to fall in love is to be kissed. And not just some snooty little peck, I mean like a real, mind blow kissed, from a man with…." she thought, "…experience."

"I've got experience!" Avaric raised his hand.

"Hand _down._" Fiyero growled.

"A man can dream." Avaric shrugged, "Say, I find myself fancying something a little stronger than lemonade, do you care to hop down into those vast wine cellars of yours and produce something worth drinking?" Avaric nudged Fiyero. Fiyero glanced at Avaric warily.

"A bit early for wine." he said, "Wouldn't you think?"

"Lila's kicked me out of her wine tasting and I've been craving the substance for an hour now, feels a bit like torture." Avaric said sourly, "Save a man, why don't you?"

"Ooh, I would enjoy some wine." Galinda agreed, "Honey?" she asked Boq.

"C'mon Fiyero, give us a taste of that collection you like to brag about so much." Boq said. Fiyero sighed and left to get the wine, muttering about why he had such alcohol obsessed friends.

Galinda watched him go and suddenly a very mischievous and meddling light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh Elphie, why don't you go check on him!"

* * *

Fiyero bristled as he made his way down to the cellars. His guests were a very demanding group of people. The light to the cellars was only activated by a switch at the top of the stairs outside of the door. He turned on the light and then went down into the cellar. He had a quite vast selection, full of wine's from all over Oz. The cellar also held old items he'd put there for storage. He walked to the back of the cellar where he kept the aged wine. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around.

"Miss Elphaba, was there a certain bottle you'd like to pick?" he asked, "I thought I recalled that you didn't drink wine."

"I don't, Miss Galinda sent me to check on you." Elphaba said, looking around her at the large cellar.

"I'm sure she did." Fiyero sighed. Suddenly the lights went out and the door was slammed shut. Elphaba jumped and Fiyero nearly dropped the bottle he was holding. It was nearly pitch black. He felt his way towards the door using the wall.

"Miss Elphaba?" he called softly into the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Stay calm. I'm heading towards the door, I know my way around down here." he said.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes?"

"Have you found the door?"

"Just a sec—oh here it is," Fiyero called, "Um….Miss Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"We're locked in."

* * *

**(A/N: What to do? A King and his tutor locked in a dark space, filled with wine? Hmm...)**


	16. The Wine Cellar

**(A/N: Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter! I'm excited because I get to go see Idina Menzel again! Eep! Plus I'm in a giggly mood cause I just watched A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel lol - "Oh my God, Umbridge, STOP TEXTING ME!" and then Harry "Sirius Black, that bastard. I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna throw everything I've got at him, I'm talking Alohamora, Lumos..." and then my favorite, "I'M IN A RAAAGGE! THIS IS THE MADDEST I'VE EVER BEEN!" sorry, totally unrelated to this fic...**

* * *

The cellar was silent save for the baited breaths of the two imprisoned. If he strained his ears, Fiyero thought he could hear Miss Galinda's muffled giggles. He hoped for her sake that this was not the case. Just the thought that Galinda was behind all this was enough to worsen Fiyero's already cantankerous mood.

"Hello?" he called and banged on the door. Nobody answered but Fiyero could've sworn he heard another giggle. He growled murderously under his breath, "Galinda if that's you I swear-" he cut himself short, remembering reluctantly he was speaking to a woman, "—Listen, you open this door immediately, Galinda!"

"It's not me!" Fiyero heard Galinda squeak, "Oh wait—er-you didn't hear that!" Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Galinda open the door!" he yelled.

"I don't have a key." her voice came back muffled and giddy through the door.

"There's one hanging right next to the door." Fiyero instructed her.

"I don't see it," her reply was fast, "Oh well, I'll have to go look around the castle for it-" Fiyero heard her heels skipping away from the door, sounding entirely too happy for his taste.

"Galinda!" he yelled but she was long gone by now, "Damn it." he cursed under his breath.

"She'll be back soon." he heard Miss Elphaba's voice at the bottom of the staircase.

"Unlikely." Fiyero grumbled. He descended the stairs carefully. His hands groped through the dark before landing on her shoulder. She jumped and he calmed her, "Sit down," he told her, "I don't want you knocking anything over." Predictably she began to protest.

"I wouldn't-"

"If you can wreck my castle with the lights _on_, I'm sure you're more than capable of wrecking my wine cellar with them turned off." he snapped, pressing down her shoulder lightly. She sat down on the stairs with a huff, crossing her arms. She heard rather than saw him sit down next to her, but even in the dark, or perhaps especially in the dark, he was careful not to sit too close. Still though, he could hear her shaky breaths beside him and he wondered if maybe she was afraid of the dark.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" he sounded seriously concerned and Elphaba shook her head before remembering he couldn't see her.

"Of course not." she said uncomfortably.

"You're an appalling liar." he scoffed.

"I'm _not_ afraid of the dark." she reiterated vehemently. Fiyero could hear the glare in her words. He tried to fight a smirk, but then realized in the dark he could smirk as much as he so pleased. So he did.

"Well you certainly are afraid of _something_." he noted, smirking even more, "Tell me Miss Elphaba, do you believe in ghosts?" he leaned towards her, his breath tickled her ear and she jumped.

"Don't be ridiculous." she subtly slid a few inches away from him.

"This wine cellar is…riddled with ghosts." his voice rasped through the darkness and she stilled, as though listening for the aforementioned ghosts. They were both silent, listening.

"I don't believe in ghosts." Elphaba said, though she stared into the pitch black cellar apprehensively. A few moments passed the two in silence. And as the moments dragged on, Elphaba's imagination went wild as her eyes stayed trained on the darkness. More silence reigned.

"Boo!"

"Oz-" Elphaba barely managed to conceal her scream, "-Shut up!" she barked at Fiyero as her hand flew to her heart. She reached out to slap him on the arm, but caught his nose instead. A loud smack resounded in the dark cellar.

"Holy shiz-!" Fiyero yelped as his hands flew to his nose, "What was that for?"

"I thought it was your arm!" Elphaba squeaked, hands covering her mouth in mortification.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Fiyero's voice came back squeaky through his hands.

"Yes!" Elphaba spluttered.

"I think you broke my nose!" Fiyero accused.

"I did not!" Elphaba said unapologetically, "Here, let me see." she moved closer and brought her hands to his face, meaning to check the bones in his nose, instead—

"That's my eye!" Fiyero squawked. He jolted backwards, his hands moving to his now throbbing eye. Elphaba jumped back as though electrocuted.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked.

"Just don't touch me." Fiyero snapped as he massaged his face. He held a free hand out at arm's length, with the intent of protecting himself.

"Sorry…" Elphaba said meekly. Fiyero wished he could see her so that he could glare at her.

"I was wrong, even while sitting still you manage to wreak havoc," Fiyero grumbled, "And all over my face too."

"Do you want me to-?"

"_No_." Fiyero cut her off, "If you want to do something useful, why don't you go to the back of the cellar. There's some candles and matches back there."

"W-what?" Elphaba stammered, staring into the pitch black cellar before her. Fiyero smirked. "Afraid?" he taunted.

"_No_."

"I'll get the candles." he said anyway. He stood and felt his way through the dark to the back of the cellar. After a few moments, and several stubbed toes, Elphaba heard a flame crackle to life as the King struck a match and she stood and went to where the candle was burning.

"Here." he handed her a box of matches and a handful of candles, "Light some more around the cellar." They began together and soon the dark cellar was glowing from the warm candlelight and the wine bottles gleamed temptingly on their shelves. They looked around the illuminated cellar. Fiyero caught her staring at all of the bottles. This time he fought his smirk as it was no longer dark…and his nose still hurt.

"I don't suppose you'd like to try some." he quirked an eyebrow at her and she did all she could to hide a blush.

"No thank you." she took a step backwards, as though her proximity to the accursed liquid was sin in itself.

"It doesn't bite." Fiyero walked over to a shelf and selected a bottle, "Well, maybe a little." he amended. He walked over to the cupboard where he'd gotten the candles and pulled out a glass.

"I don't-" Elphaba began as she watched him draw a second glass.

"Perhaps you'd like to select a bottle yourself?" he asked, his eyebrow lifted imploringly. She crossed her arms.

"I don't want any." she seethed at his mocking tone.

"You look like you need it." he told her. He went ahead and poured two glasses, "Take it." he held a glass out to her. His blue eyes were gleaming dark in the candlelit cellar, intense as they bore into hers. Elphaba held her breath.

"I really-"

"One glass won't make you drunk," he said persuasively, his eyes never releasing hers and they glinted mischievously, "And no one has to tell that appallingly _virtuous_ family of yours." dangerously now, his face set, he took a step towards her. Startled, Elphaba took a step backwards. Her hand landed on a shelf beside her, and she gripped the wood like a lifeline. Another step and Elphaba backed up again, her eyes focusing desperately on the hollow of his throat to avoid his locked gaze. He chuckled as a thought came to mind and his advances stopped. His demeanor slackened and he lifted his own glass to his lips.

"Besides," he took a sip, "we're going to be down here a while, it might make it easier for you to last my insufferable mood." Elphaba was far from relaxed though, and she fought to keep a steady hand as she took the glass. His brooding eyes followed her every move as she brought the glass to her lips with a confidence she did not really feel.

"It's not the best I'm afraid." he noted as she swallowed with a grimace, "In fact the only reason I allowed it in my cellar was because it was a gift from an old friend. So how was it?" he grinned impishly, "Don't tell anyone I corrupted you now." he winked and even she couldn't stop a small smile.

"Well, to be honest it was better than what-" she stopped; pressing her lips together, her eyes wide at her accidental admission. Fiyero laughed as that familiar and devastating shade of pink colored her cheeks.

"Oh?" Fiyero's eyebrows rose, "So this _isn't_ your first glass of wine?" he steadied his gaze on her, "And to think I was doing all of this needless worrying over corrupting you, when someone seems to have beaten me to it."

"Fine, fine," Elphaba muttered impatiently, "If you _must _know-"

"You know I must." his roguish grin made her blush.

"We wanted just a little-" at his raised eyebrow Elphaba specified, "Fine, Master Avaric and I-"

"Of course it was Avaric." Fiyero groaned as his smile dropped.

"—well he had snuck down here one night and I was in the kitchen when he came back up and he offered to share the bottle with me." at his disapproving look she rushed on, "But the bottle was already two thirds empty….!"

"Was it?" Fiyero smirked.

"Well…maybe half empty." Fiyero cast a doubtful glance and Elphaba gave up, "Fine, it was mostly full. But Master Avaric drank most of it."

"Now that," Fiyero rolled his eyes, "I believe."

"Avaric's not so bad-" Elphaba began.

"Avaric?" Fiyero's eyes snapped to hers, "I was not aware of the fact that the two of you had bypassed formalities!"

"Oh! I didn't mean to-" her voice was meek as his voice rose.

"Who knows how many late night drinks together and now this? Careful now or people really will start to think you two are secret lovers." Fiyero grimaced as his brief flash of anger faded.

"It's nothing like that." Elphaba murmured, her face blazing.

"I should hope not!" he snapped, "Your father would have me buried alive….You're far too…too…Well let's just say that someone like you certainly does not need to be meddling with someone like Master Avaric."

"Someone like me?" she was angry now, "And what exactly is it that I'm far too 'much' of?" she demanded.

"Naïve." Fiyero snapped at her without hesitation.

"I am not!" she protested indignantly.

"You've been sheltered and restricted your whole life!" Fiyero accused her, "You see me, grieving, brooding, haunted over my dead wife and you can't even begin to understand it. How can you? Nothing can haunt you…you've never been in love, never been drunk, never—never done anything!"

"For someone who prides himself in being the epitome of a gentleman, you are certainly being very rude now." Elphaba snapped, "And I am most certainly _not _naïve. Just because I've never been in love or gotten drunk doesn't mean I haven't lived. And for someone who is so ridiculously obsessed with love, I find you-"

"You find me what exactly?" Fiyero demanded.

"I find you an appallingly poor excuse for an idealistic romantic!"

"Are you calling me unromantic?" Fiyero blanched. For some reason, the very idea that the young tutor thought of him as such was unsettling to say the least.

"Or perhaps you're just the grumpiest romantic I ever met." the tutor shrugged, moody herself now, "I don't know. But for someone as….temperamental as you are, I find romance to be highly unfitting…I might even say clashing." Fiyero glared at her.

"I can be very romantic." he deadpanned, in probably the least romantic tone he could muster. "Give me a second and I'll woo your socks off." he muttered.

"I'm not wearing any." Elphaba muttered back.

"Then I guess it worked." they both sat in silence, arms crossed and scowling. A few more moments and Fiyero saw Elphaba stand. Her arms were still crossed and she moved to the other side of the cellar, disappearing amongst the tall shelves of wine. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Oh—very mature!" he called irritably. He got no response other than a stubborn huff which he found equally mature. He crossed his arms more tightly across his chest, muttering to himself. About 15 minutes later and Fiyero had opted to forfeit his isolation and stubbornness. After finishing off his glass of wine and stood and made his way over to the other side of the cellar.

He did not know what he planned to say, as he certainly wasn't going to apologize, but those worries vanished as he noticed her appearance. She looked pale and a light sheen of sweat coated her skin.

"You don't look so good." he grimaced as the masterfully phrased words left his mouth. Her glare was loathsome.

"Very _astute _Master Tiggular." she seethed.

"Are you alri-?"

"Why don't you just go back to your side of the cellar." she snapped irritably.

"This is _my _wine cellar might I remind you." he quipped sternly, "Now, how sick do you feel?"

"Just nauseous," she finally said.

"Perhaps I should have taken better heed to your protests." Fiyero said, "You must be allergic to some of the sulfites in the red wine…" he kneeled down next to her, "May I?" he held his hand close to her forehead, wanting to check for a fever. She scrambled backwards.

"Most certainly not!" she swatted his hand away. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"I was only being polite anyways." he said before pressing his hand to her forehead gently. She huffed but did not protest. He sighed, "You have a small fever. I'll get you a pillow, you can lie down."

"I can get it myself-" she began. In one swift move he pinned her back down, his hands resting gently on either side of her. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Don't move." he said. Just as swiftly he stood and went off in search of a pillow.

When he came back, he was carrying an assortment of things, stacked in his arms were a large pillow, an ancie-_vintage_ gramophone and some vinyl records. He set them all down before her proudly. He offered her the pillow.

"Look what I found." he pointed to the gramophone.

"Yeah, I think my great, great, great, great, great grandfather owned one." Elphaba rolled her eyes as she situated the pillow behind her. Fiyero glared at her.

"Just because you're sick doesn't mean you get to rain on everyone else's parade." he told her, eagerly setting up the gramophone.

"Pretty pitiful parade if _that's_ your sound system." Elphaba muttered.

"Oh hush." Fiyero scolded her, "I'll never give you wine again. I thought that sense you should be resting, I could bring you something pretty to listen to. Now just stay quiet, this music will make you feel much better." he patted her knee comfortingly, albeit a little patronizingly. After cranking the old contraption a couple times, a gravelly, worn out, crackly tune drifted through the large horn.

"Sounds horribl-"

"_Shh!_" Fiyero held a finger to his lips. Gradually, the crackles of the tune began to be easier ignored as the song went on. It was just classical music, a cello, a clarinet…a French horn…Elphaba listened and was soon lost in the music. The King was leaning against a wine shelf opposite her.

"This is beautiful." Elphaba said.

"My wife and I danced to this the first time we met." The King said, "I don't suppose you've ever danced this particular waltz, have you?" Elphaba shook her head.

"No." In all her life, as far as romance went, Elphaba had never thought she was missing something. Every dance her sister went to, every boy she dated or kissed, Elphaba had never felt like she was missing out. But now, listening to this beautiful waltz and seeing the King so clearly lost in blissful memories, for the first time, Elphaba felt that maybe she had missed out on something, maybe she really hadn't lived.

"It's a beautiful waltz." the King sighed as the song drew to a close, "Very…intimate."

"Maybe I was wrong." Elphaba said, blushing, "You may be a true romantic yet." The King grinned and winked mischievously. Elphaba rolled her eyes as he chuckled. On the adjacent wall, Elphaba noticed an old guitar, leaning against a shelf lonely. She raised an eyebrow at the King, "Do you play?" He followed her gaze.

"Oh…Not in a very long time, I'm afraid." he walked over to the instrument and picked it up gingerly. It'd been so long since he'd last played, "I'm not even sure if I remember how." Sarima had loved to listen to him play the guitar, to sing her songs. The guitar had been put in the cellar after her death.

"Try it." he looked up at the young tutor. She wanted to hear him play. The idea made him pause as he realized that he wanted to sing for her, to play her a song, to show her what he _could _sing and he _could _play, that he was not only just the cold, mourning King that he'd become. He wanted to show her a glimpse of who he was. She'd accused him before of being uncaring and unromantic and a host of other 'uns', he wanted to prove her wrong. He wanted to change her mind about him and about love-not that there was any sort of correlation between the two!

"Well…"

"This might be my deathbed here." she moaned dramatically. Fiyero tried very hard to fight a grin.

"Fine, but only because you are sick." he said sternly. He strummed a few practice chords, the feeling so familiar yet almost stranger to him. He sat back down opposite her, leaning back against the shelf. He began the first song he could think of.

"_Edelweiss….edelweiss…" _Fiyero cleared his throat nervously, his voice so unused to singing as he kept his eyes trained in concentration on the old guitar.

_Every morning you greet me,_

_small and white, clean and bright_

He smiled as his voice became clearer.

_You look happy to meet me_

He couldn't resist looking up now; too curious was he for her opinion. She was smiling and as his gaze locked with hers, her smile widened. A grin stretched widely on Fiyero's face and he continued the song.

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow, forever_

_Edelweiss, edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever_

She was staring at him now, with such unabashed admiration, that it exhilarated him. He longed dearly for something, but he couldn't place it. He'd never seen her in such a state of awe. She was fascinated, and she held his gaze without shying away. He strummed introductory chords for the next verse. He nodded for her to join in.

_Edelweiss (edelweiss), Edelweiss (edelweiss)_

Fiyero smiled even brighter as she joined him.

_Every morning you greet me_

_Small and white, clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me_

Fiyero ended the song there, still smiling.

"You have a very pretty voice, Miss Thropp." he commented, laying the guitar down.

"Me? You are very talented Master Tiggular." she said.

"Was that a compliment I heard?" he asked, dramatizing his shock. He gave the gramophone a few more cranks, starting it up again. This time a different waltz filled the cellar.

"Why so surprised?" Elphaba asked, sounding affronted.

"I was under the impression," he told at her sullenly, "That you did not like me very much." Elphaba's eyes widened at his admission and she blushed.

"Oh...Sir…I…" she couldn't think of what to say. The King shrugged.

"Here, let me check your temperature again." he said, moving towards her, hand outstretched. As he moved in front of her, Elphaba's breath hitched again and she trained her eyes evasively on the hollow of his throat. She noticed his collar wasn't quite straight. As he gauged her temperature she could do nothing but stare at his unruly collar. Just that small out of place detail made him appear just a bit more…rakish. Before she knew what was happening, her traitorous hand had reached up to straighten the disorderly collar. Her fingers grazed his throat and in a second their eyes snapped to each other's like magnets.

Fiyero froze, his hand still resting on her forehead, her hand still at his neck. Between the sounds of the crackling gramophone and pounding hearts, they had not heard the cellar door unlock, nor had they heard their savior descending the stairs.

"Good heavens, what is going on _here_?" The Countess stood at the other end of the cellar, mouth agape.

* * *

**(A/N: So I hope that wasn't painfully long. Everyone should message me their fav AVPM/AVPS quotes lol, I'm in the mood for some laughs, here's an ending quote "Oh my God Hermione, SHUT UP." **


	17. Something in the Wine

**(A/N: Hi! Thank you for all the reviews. I loved everyone's AVPM/AVPS quotes, I can't wait for the last Harry Potter movie. I'm going to a midnight showing. **

Fiyero and Elphaba froze as the crystalline voice of the Countess Fremont rang towards them. For all of their combined mortification, they hadn't the brain functionality to move. So they remained, nearly nose to nose, far too close for propriety and decency. Every intention either of them had had been purely innocent, yet Fiyero felt like he'd just been caught in an affair big enough to scandalize the entire Vinkus. They'd shared wine, they'd talked, they'd listened to music and he'd even sung a song to her – his behavior was appalling and for a brief moment he was disgusted with himself.

As his inexcusable actions replayed in his mind, he realized that the tutor's temperature was rising by the second and he quickly drew his hand back. Her hand fell from his neck as he stood quickly. He turned to offer her a hand, but she was already standing-which was probably good, as they'd already had enough contact to cause half of the Vinkun aristocracy to keel over. They turned to face the Countess, both feeling like two ill behaving children facing the teacher.

"Lila." Fiyero said evenly. Her eyes took in the room, the gramophone, the bottle of vintage Bordeaux, his old guitar, the burning candles…Fiyero felt like throwing up, all that was missing were the frothy rose petals and the chocolate hearts. Oz, even the pillow he'd fetched for Miss Thropp looked like a guilty piece of evidence propped up against the wall.

"Fiyero." Lila replied. Her eyebrow rose elegantly, challengingly. Her gaze however shifted from to Elphaba standing next to him, and Fiyero suddenly felt very sorry for the tutor as the Countess's gaze glazed over her icily up and down. She looked back at Fiyero, and offered a light smile as she walked towards him, "I saw you had company, and I thought it odd they were entertaining themselves." she told him, "They said that somehow you got locked in the wine cellar. I had Oakley help me find the key; it was actually right next to the door."

"Fancy that." Fiyero said sourly, recounting how Galinda all too happily skipped away from the locked cellar door earlier.

"I had to do _something_, I thought you might be down here…suffering," her eyes glanced pointedly to the bottle of Bordeaux before shifting to Elphaba again. Fiyero glanced too at the sickening set up the cellar was in.

"Well you know how I get sometimes." he murmured, "Horridly insufferable." Lila only smiled at him. The silence was tense between the three of them, though Lila didn't seem uncomfortable at all. In fact, from the look on her face, Fiyero would've guessed she was _pleased._

"Well, now that I'm here," she slid her arm around his purposefully, "I must say that the two of you have impressed me very much. You both have such lovely singing voices." Fiyero's jaw tightened. Lila must have been standing there longer than he thought. The notion disturbed him. He fully expected Miss Elphaba to run for it, he certainly would not blame her.

Instead however, she _laughed_. Fiyero's hand fisted in frustration. She either had a ridiculous disability for grasping the gravity or situations, or she was an accomplished actress with some sort of plan. Given his own experience with Miss Thropp, Fiyero highly doubted the latter.

"Maybe Master Tiggular might," she chuckled, "But I certainly don't."

"Now don't be modest, my dear," Lila's smile was predatory, "your voice is lovely. Do you have any idea of what you've just accomplished?" Lila asked, her question heavily baited. Fiyero sent her a reproachful glance, wondering what in Oz she was up to now. Elphaba frowned.

"Um-accomplished, Countess?" Elphaba's state of confusion heightened and she looked suddenly very vulnerable. Fiyero had never seen her at such a loss, and he didn't like it. As though some sort of chestnut light bulb had been switched on, he suddenly realized just exactly what Lila was doing. Through all the parties and balls she'd ever dragged him too, there never failed to be a least one woman, foolish enough to flirt with him whilst Lila was on his arm. He'd seen her deal with those women many times, and sometimes he was even amused and impressed by her tactful methods of discouragement. Now he realized, Lila was treating Miss Elphaba exactly like those promiscuous bachelorettes seeking his attention. However this time, he was far from amused and definitely not impressed.

"My dear, not only have you gotten Fiyero to sing his wife's favorite song to you," Elphaba glanced at the King in surprise. He struggled to ignore her as Lila prattled on, "but you, the unsuspecting daughter of an ex- Governor, why, you have rendered him speechless! I haven't seen Fiyero smile so brightly in seven years. I'm very much impressed Miss Thropp, you do know _who _this man is, don't you?" she placed both hands on his shoulders possessively.

Fiyero felt at his wit's end now. There was no reason for any of this garbage. Miss Elphaba was his children's tutor for Oz sakes! While he could understand Lila's reaction to the scene in the cellar, it was utterly absurd that she could feel threatened by…such an…inexpert, unworldly person as Miss Thropp. The young tutor was no competition for Lila, never was and never would be.

"Well I—uh—_excuse me_?" Elphaba stammered. Fiyero saw furiously that Lila's techniques of intimidation were working brilliantly, far better than any of _his _methods had ever worked. However instead of satisfaction he only felt a foolish desire to step in front of his children's tutor like some sort of shield.

"Lila, I'm sure by now Miss Elphaba knows very well who I am." Fiyero fought to keep his voice affable, "I fail to see how my reputation holds any relevance to my reaction to…" he halted, "…the music." He held her gaze sternly, her cool eyes challenging him. Wordlessly, he challenged her back, "Now, if you don't mind, I think we've all spent _enough_ time in this ungodly cellar." Fiyero offered her his arm, his smile placate. She took it, however her gaze was anything but acquiescent. They began to walk out of the cellar; Elphaba following behind them, obviously trying to float under the radar. Fiyero was ready to leave this all behind him, but Lila was hardly admitting defeat so quickly.

"Miss Elphaba, you continue to amaze me every day you know. You can sing, you're good with children and as Avaric's told me, you could beat the best in a game of chess. Is there anything you can't do?" the compliment was brutally skewered if not massacred by Lila's hostile tone. Fiyero ground his teeth together angrily.

"I'm only good with Master Tiggular's children actually. In my experience, children usually run away when they see me." Elphaba offered a small laugh, trying to ease the mood, though failing miserably.

"Really?" the Countess drawled, finally ready to put in her last word, "I can't imagine why."

* * *

When the three made it out of the cellar, there seemed to be a whole party waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Oh I am so sorry Elphie! I hope you aren't mad at me, I accidentally shut the door!" Galinda squealed, running to Elphaba. Fiyero scoffed, never mind that he too had been locked down there. Avaric sent him a pointed glare, no doubt still upset about the general lack of concern for him and his pink hydrangeas after Boq's car had nearly hit him.

"I told you where the key was Galinda." Fiyero snapped at Galinda.

"Oh is that what you said to me? I'm sorry, I just couldn't hear you through that door!" Galinda gushed, waving him off. Boq sent Fiyero the usual 'I'm-sorry-on-Galinda's-behalf' look. To which Fiyero reciprocated the usual 'control-your-wife' look. Boq returned the 'there's-only-so-much-the-husband-can-do' shrug- a shrug that Fiyero could definitely sympathize with.

"I wouldn't fret Miss Galinda; there are definitely worse places to be stuck in then a wine cellar." Avaric chuckled, patting Galinda on the shoulder, "I certainly wouldn't have minded."

"No doubt you envy Miss Elphaba more than ever now." Boq laughed.

"Actually, I don't envy Miss Elphaba at all, locked up in a cellar with Mr. Grumpy? Who would want that?" Avaric ignored Fiyero's pointed glare, "The only person I can say I envy now is Fiyero." he turned to Elphaba, "I hope you weren't treated too terribly down there." he smiled. Elphaba blushed. Lila concealed a sneer.

"No, no, Miss Elphaba was in good hands." she said. Her message was certainly not lost on Fiyero and Avaric's eyebrow rose suspiciously.

"I'm going to go sit down, I feel a little light-headed." Elphaba said apologetically, still feeling faint from the wine. She excused herself from the group and Galinda joined her in the back of the kitchen at a table to sit down. The group watched the two leave, perhaps it was better that the two women didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"What exactly happened down there?" Avaric asked, his voice hushed as he crossed his arms across his chest. Fiyero wearily scrubbed a hand down his face. This was all turning out to be such a mess.

"Wouldn't we all like to know." Lila drawled. Avaric met her eyes, asking what had happened. She only looked away pointedly to Miss Elphaba at the back of the kitchen. Boq frowned as he followed the Countess's glance.

"Fiyero's a gentleman." Boq said defensively, "You two forget who you're talking to." Fiyero was grateful for Boq's defense.

"You were down there for quite some time, I'm sure you did _something _to pass the time." Fiyero glowered at Lila. So this was her plan, to leave the matter alone and then attack him with witnesses about. He probably should have seen it coming.

"I don't know what kind of answer you are fishing for, but if you must know, we lit a few candles and listened to a few old records." Fiyero huffed angrily, "Objections?"

"Lit a few candles?" Avaric asked in surprise. To Fiyero's dismay, even Boq's gaze grew apprehensive.

"Yes, because someone turned off the bloody lights!" Fiyero barked at them, finally losing his patience, "Now is everyone's burning curiosity satisfied or are there any more disturbing implications you'd like to throw at me?" Avaric, Lila and Boq were silent as Fiyero stared them down, completely infuriated. Avaric and Boq at least had the good sense to look ashamed of what they'd implied. Lila however just continued to look peeved.

"No one meant anything improper Fiyero." Boq said, looking at his shoes. Fiyero would believe Boq, but the accusing looks from Avaric and Lila spoke differently.

"Elphie?" Everyone turned around at the sound of Galinda's voice, "Elphaba you don't look so good…"

"I'm fine Miss Galinda." Elphaba rushed to say. Fiyero's anger diminished as he sought her out. Avaric turned around and walked quickly to the back of the kitchen, followed by the others. To everyone's surprise, Avaric kneeled in front of Elphaba and checked for a fever, gently pressing his palm to her forehead. Elphaba's eye widened, but she didn't protest. Avaric must have sensed her discomfort and he quickly removed his hand. Fiyero watched the scene extremely perturbed. Their closeness did not sit well with him at all.

"She has a fever." Avaric stood and his hand fell comfortably on Elphaba's shoulder.

"I know, it was something in the wine." Fiyero was staring daggers at Avaric's hand. He wished his tutor would have the good sense to be more upset about it, but she didn't even seem to notice.

"You knew?" Avaric asked incredulously, he removed his hand to cross his arms across his chest, "And you gave her wine? I'm surprised Fiyero, aren't you afraid you've corrupted her?" Fiyero's anger flared.

"Oh, don't be a hypocrite Avaric!" Fiyero seethed indignantly.

"Me?" Avaric widened his eyes innocently, "I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea what you're on about. I'm as innocent as a baby!"

"And you act like one too." Elphaba smirked.

"Ah, that my dear, would be the fever talking." Avaric chided, ignoring her glare. "Hm, must've been one hell of bottle. Please tell me you saved some for me? I always like it when my mind goes a little foggy for a couple of hours." he winked at Galinda, who only rolled her eyes.

"And then you wake up in a forest wearing nothing but a poncho and a fake mustache." Fiyero rolled his eyes. To everyone's surprise, Avaric blushed.

"Fiyero there are _ladies_ in our midst." he looked at Fiyero, chagrined, "And for the record, I am denying that ever happened." He crossed his arms decidedly.

"It kind of sounds like it happened." Elphaba murmured.

"Oh you don't know what in Oz you're talking about," Avaric waved her off, "Because your mind has been turned to pudding from all that wine."

"It's just a small fever." Elphaba mumbled, "And it was only one glass."

"That's what they all say." Avaric tutted, "Just wait till the hallucinations begin."

"Hallucinations?" Fiyero's eyebrow rose skeptically.

"Nothing Doctor Avaric can't fix." Avaric grinned, his tone matter-of-fact.

"I wasn't even aware you went to high school," Fiyero rolled his eyes, "let alone college."

"I got my degree in charm and my Masters in looks," Avaric said smoothly, "Now come on Miss Elphaba, I'll take you to your room and get you some medicine."

"That's fine, I can go by myself." Elphaba stood to leave.

"Miss Elphaba, I have played every role in life except that of a gentleman." Avaric smiled at her, "Won't you please allow me to pretend to be one just this once?"

"I thought I was in more need of a doctor."

"A gentlemanly doctor." Avaric shrugged, "Now come on." he set his hands on her shoulders and began to steer her out of the room.

"Avaric why don't you stay here, and I'll see to Miss Elphaba-" Fiyero walked after them.

"That's alright, I've got it." Avaric smiled.

"Tell Miss Galinda and Master Boq I said goodbye." Elphaba said, following Avaric upstairs.

"Avaric-" Fiyero called, not comfortable with how things had panned out. Miss Elphaba was his responsibility, if she was sick, he should be the one to help her. And it was improper for Avaric to assist her anyway. He was about to follow after them, when he was held back.

"Just let him go with her, they're friends after all." Lila sighed.

"Friends?" Fiyero blinked.

"Haven't you noticed how much time they spend together lately?" Lila said, crossing her arms.

"Well I—I guess, but-" Fiyero thoughts lingered on Elphaba's confession of her midnight bottle with Avaric.

"Avaric seems to have developed some sort of sentimental attachment to your tutor. I can't imagine why, but he's grown quite fond her." Fiyero might've accused her of trying to provoke him had she not sounded so unhappy about it herself. For some reason the very idea that Avaric was better friends with Elphaba than he was troubled him very much. He was almost offended. But then again, were he and Miss Elphaba even really friends? What were they? Acquaintances? Were they strictly employer-employee?

"We'll be leaving now," Boq broke his train of thought.

"Yes, sorry again for locking you in the cellar." Galinda sounded sincerely apologetic this time, "We'll see you two at the ball I suppose. And do tell Elphaba I hope she feels better."

"Yes, give Elphie our best." Boq agreed, taking his wife's hand.

"Yes, of course, I'll see you two at the party." Fiyero saw them out and as they walked away he heard snippets of their conversation.

"You can't call her Elphie, _I _call her Elphie."

"I can't call her that too?"

"_No_."

Boq laughed, "I love you Galinda."

"I love you too Biq." Boq only chuckled. Fiyero smiled before turning back to Lila. The last couple of hours had felt agonizingly long and all Fiyero honestly wanted to do was hole up in his study and sleep. He hoped dearly that Lila wouldn't fight with him, but he doubted she was finished.

"Lila-" he began tiredly.

"Fiyero, you don't have to explain anything," she said in an unexpectedly amicable tone, "Whatever I saw or whatever I think I saw was just a misunderstanding." Fiyero was pleasantly surprised.

"I know everything looked bad, but nothing happened, I assure you." he agreed.

"Listen, you don't have to pretend that you don't…notice her."

"I don't-" Fiyero started to protest.

"Because-" Lila interrupted him, "we both know it's never going to happen."

* * *

**(A/N: Or will it? lol)**


	18. Promises, Promises

**(A/N: Hi! Sorry for the lateness, and thanks for reviews and reads - what can I say, I was totally in love with Harry Potter too much to worry about Wicked stuff lol. Part 2 was awesome, saw it thrice, can't wait to see it again. Anyways, here's the next chapter. WARNING: this chapter was not written in full alert consciousness - there was also no proof reading done in the making of this chapter)**

With only a day before the ball, there was little to no conversation about anything else. Lila was like a ship captain, orders being flung about the castle as lavish decorations and flowers, and vases, and various other party instruments were carried into the castle. Avaric thoroughly enjoyed annoying the caterers and the wine providers while Fiyero just growled at anyone who came within three feet of him. The children had taken to waltzing throughout the vast hallways, tripping up the various florists, musicians, caterers, stylists, butlers, servants, maids, movers and everyone else under the sun.

"Miles!" Elphaba shouted as the boy nearly knocked into a chef, hoisting about an extremely elaborate, but precariously held delicacy of sorts. Having had her own unfortunate run in with cooks, Elphaba knew they didn't take kindly to the destruction of their tasty glory.

"What?" Miles whirled around to look up at where she was standing on the second floor landing. The sweating chef dived out of the way, guarding his dish like a baby. He glared at Miles before hurrying off in a huff. Elphaba opened her mouth to scold him, but stopped short seeing the King enter the hall.

"Miss Elphaba, would you _kindly_ control my children!" he barked at her.

"_Me?_" Elphaba's eyes widened and Miles snickered to himself.

"Yes _you_," he growled. "Is there anyone else around her who looks fit for such a task?" the King snapped irritably. Elphaba gaped at him before straightening up, a scowl coming across her face. Her hands found her hips as she glared down at him from the stairs.

"You may be lacking a nanny's apron, but might I remind you that you are their _father_?" Elphaba snapped.

"Wh—I-you!" Fiyero gaped at her, not expecting her outburst, "You're their tutor!" he spluttered. Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"Tutors teach."

"King's rule." Fiyero bit back stubbornly.

"And father's look after their _own _children." Elphaba glowered at him and crossed her arms, "Besides, what exactly would you have me do with them anyway? I was not aware of the sudden rule that it was impermissible for them to be inside their own home."

"I don't care _what _you do with them," Fiyero said evenly, "Just keep them out of the way of this madness! You can ignore me Miss Elphaba but just know that when the Countess's 12 foot ice sculpture comes crashing down you will have _her_ to answer to, not me."

"But the children aren't _my _responsibility!" Elphaba cried indignantly, the image of a red-eyed, growling and rabid countess unwelcoming on every level.

"Why don't you go find Master Avaric to help you, then?" Elphaba was surprised by the bitterness in his words and she retreated. He fixed her with a final glare before turning sharply and striding to his study. Elphaba sighed. Lately the King had been very temperamental with her. She assumed he was still in sorts about the cellar debacle. The Countess, as coolly as she had handled things, was of course unpleased by the happenings so it surprised Elphaba by how the Countess had seemed instead to become friendlier with her. Motivation aside, Elphaba found it all very strange.

"Father's in a mood." Miles sidled up beside her. Elphaba turned on him sharply.

"No thanks to you." she snapped.

"Me? You were the one egging him on!" Miles exclaimed defensively, though his mirth was poorly hidden and Elphaba wanted very much to stomp on his foot.

"You were the once prancing about the halls without looking where you were going." she glared at him. Amusement fled his eyes and he returned her glare.

"I assure Miss Thropp that I do _not _under any circumstances _prance_."

"Could've fooled me." Elphaba muttered. Miles scowled before raising to the bait and soon the two were in a heated debate over the differences of prancing and walking.

"Oh come now Elphaba, you can't blame him really! The castle's been so—prance encouraging these past few days. Can't you let a little of that pre-party excitement find you?" Avaric joined the two as he saw them arguing as he came down the hall. Elphaba turned around and soon she was telling off both boys.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Miles burst mid-lecture, "No more prancing." he grumbled, surrendering despite his detestation to admit any such prancing.

"Ha ha, you got in trouble again!" three heads swiveled to see Liir peeking out from behind Avaric's legs. Miles scowled.

"LIIR!" he bellowed before promptly chasing the kid down the hall.

"NO RUNNING!" Elphaba yelled after them, but both ignored her.

"First you forbid him the joys of prancing now he can't run?" Avaric fixed her with an intimidated frown, "You are meaner than I thought."

"You know, I can never get used to the sudden shock each time I look at you and realize I'm not talking to a six year old." Elphaba rolled her eyes and Avaric grinned. He was about to respond when a whoosh of wind nearly knocked him over as two barreling force careened through the hall on their second lap, this time however both boys ran side by side, seemingly unified by a desire to avoid a shared predator. Avaric and Elphaba furrowed their brows in confusion before two very angry girls came bursting through the halls with unladylike speed, racing after the two boys.

"I'm going to kill you Miles Tiggular!" Nor shouted, oblivious to the florist she tripped.

"And I'm gonna help!" Linny raced after her sister, causing several musicians to drop their instruments. Elphaba plunked a hand to her forehead.

"I'vegot to get them out of the house." she mumbled. Avaric grinned.

"I know just the place." he smiled.

"LIIR!" a strangled screech brought forth winces all around as Linny, on her second lap now ran after Liir who had, in an effort to throw off his twin, changed courses and was now weaving his way amongst the numerous castle guests that day. Soon the castle lobby was filled with shouts of alarm and outrage.

"My violin!" cried an anguished violinist as his instrument crashed to the floor.

"My flowers!" a florist grieved.

"My cassoulet!" a chef shrieked.

"My LEG!"

"My foot!"

"AGH, MY EYE!"

"It burns!"

Elphaba ran down the stairs, followed closely by Avaric, both at a loss of what to do. They could hardly even make out the twins amongst the hazardously swaying castle staff and company. By now, Nor and Miles had stopped chasing each other and were watching in awe at the havoc their younger siblings had instilled.

"LIIR, LINNY!" Elphaba yelled, trying to find them. As though the castle wasn't in enough of an uproar, the front doors burst open and Elphaba spun around to see Galinda and Boq hustling in, carrying their own assorted party treats.

"Hulllooo!" Galinda chimed loudly, throwing her arms in the air and striking a pose. She stood there for a few seconds before realizing the utter chaos before her eyes, "What in the blazes is going on here?" she screeched, dropping her pose to survey the bedlam. She was obviously dismayed that her big entrance had lost its thunder to the present pandemonium.

"Liir and Linny got in a fight." Avaric explained, "They're somewhere in there." he gestured to the mess before him, the flailing florists, the sobbing stylists, the screaming chefs, the fierce housemaids, even the naturally solemn and quiet butlers were clutching shins and hopping about single footedly to relieve injured toes.

"Oh dear." Boq swallowed, eyes wide. There was loud SLAM and the doors to the connecting parlor swung open thunderously. The lucky few outside of harms swallowed nervously as the King strode out into the entrance hall, his gaze mutinous. He made his way briskly to the gaping onlookers.

"What is the meaning of _this_?" he hissed venomously. Elphaba found her throat dry as his steely gaze steadied on her, his dark eyes boring into hers intently. She grasped for words but couldn't find any, he was so close to her she could feel his cool breath on her face. He had avoided her like the plague ever since the cellar debacle, and she was thrown by the sudden proximity.

"It seems your two youngest have gotten into a small…tiff." Galinda offered, noticing Elphaba's struggle for words. Fiyero gaze swiveled to her, and if possible, his scowl deepened.

"What the devil are _YOU_ doing here?" he barked angrily.

"Uh—I brought pie?" Galinda offered squeamishly. Fiyero growled under his breath before turning abruptly on his heel before descending into the bedlam before them. Like a firefighter entering a blazing house, he entering into the fray calmly and the group huddled at the steps watched in anxiously. Long tortured moments passed the onlookers before finally, the King reappeared, holding tightly in each hand, having plucked them from the crowd easily. Behind him, the assorted populace began to gradually calm down, collecting their wits and any limbs which might have been severed during the havoc.

"Oh, Liir, Linny, are you two okay?" Elphaba kneeled down to eye level with the twins.

"We're fine." Liir said bravely as the two cast fearful glances at their fuming father.

"Both of you just go to your rooms before the castle caves in on us." Fiyero ordered. The children obeyed and fled the scene. Miles and Nor, feeling awkward amongst the adults followed after their brother and sister.

"They really didn't know where they were going, it was all just a big accident, you know how kids are." Avaric said through the tense silence amongst the group. Instead of being appeased though, Fiyero flipped on the children's tutor.

"I thought I told you to get them out of here!" he snapped. Again, his proximity caught her off guard and Elphaba swung back a step, stuttering.

"I—I—you—" she stammered hopelessly. He suddenly smirked at her slackened auditory skills and she dismissed a blush angrily, "You're impossible!" she burst. The King glared at her.

"So I've been told." he nodded expressionlessly.

"Now really Fiyero, it wasn't Elphaba's fault-" Avaric jumped in defensively. Fiyero eye's flashed murderously.

"That's _MISS_ Elphaba to you!" he barked at Avaric. Avaric held up his hands in a show of surrender, obviously his friend was too angry right now to listen to anybody. He, Elphaba and Boq backed away, but Galinda huffed angrily and stood her ground.

"Oh get over it you big baby, I know you don't like parties very much but this'll be the children's first real party, let them be excited and stop—for the love of Oz—being so Oz damned GRUMPY!" she whacked him on the head for good measure.

"Brilliant Miss Galinda," Fiyero hissed, "Suddenly I'm in a much better mood."

"You better be if you know what's good for you!" Galinda paid no heed to his sarcasm. Fiyero looked ready to throttle someone.

"Just what in Oz are you doing here anyway?" he asked in a strained voice.

"I just wanted to pop by and see how everyone was doing." Galinda sniffed, trying to hide hurt at Fiyero's unwelcoming tone, "But clearly I'm not wanted here-" dramatically she was cut short by a dry sob and Fiyero sighed in frustration.

"Galinda—urgh." Fiyero growled, exasperated. He took a moment to compose himself, "You are welcome here, you don't have to be told that, you know it. It would just be nice if you'd call or-"

"Oh I knew you liked my company!" Galinda interrupted, gushing, all hurt feelings aside.

"I always have." Fiyero sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward. Elphaba tried not to laugh as she, Avaric and Boq exchanged amused looks.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Galinda chirped suddenly, "I also brought this for Elphie!" she produced from behind her back a big white box. Elphaba was surprised and looked at the box questioningly. It seemed however that everyone else already knew what it was.

"It'd better be appropriate Galinda." Fiyero warned, increasing Elphaba's confusion as she hesitantly accepted the box.

"Ah, you old fashioned coot." Avaric waved off Fiyero's warning good naturedly. Fiyero glared at his friend, though the corner of his lips curved upward slightly.

"I prefer respectable gentleman." he said coolly.

"Well go ahead, open it!" Galinda excitedly urged Elphaba. With a last questioning glance around the four of them she did so. Fiyero leaned over her shoulder and scoffed.

"Thank Oz, I was afraid it was going to be pink." he tried not to laugh at Galinda's affronted expression.

"Pink is the best color in Oz, Goddamnit!" Galinda narrowed her eyes at the King before turning back to Elphaba, her scowl disappearing immediately, "Well? Do you like it?" Elphaba stared at the dress in the box. Elphaba had never considered clothing to be anything to gawk or obsess over, but this dress truly was very beautiful. It was a deep midnight blue, almost black. The dress looked like it'd be floor length, with perhaps a bit of extra material left to sweep the floor elegantly when worn. The dress was made up of a combination of silk and lace layers – while both material were far too translucent and thin for a dress by themselves, through multiple layers and expert placing, they achieved a very elegant waterfall effect—like a Grecian gown.

"It's very beautiful Miss Galinda." Elphaba said honestly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you like it!" Galinda gushed.

"I can't accept it though!" Elphaba rushed to say.

"Then what are you going to wear to the ball?" Galinda asked.

"The white dress that-" Elphaba began, but was cut off by Galinda's horrified squeak.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" she squeaked, "That dress won't do! That's not at all suited for a ball! Have you lost your mind? Oh I'm so glad I got this for you! And to think I almost left you to show up in that white dress—good heavens Miss Elphaba, sometimes I really worry about you." Galinda shook her head and Elphaba felt it was a little unfair to call her white dress inadequate—after all, Boq and Galinda had bought it for her and she had actually thought it was quite beautiful. Seemingly reading her thoughts, Fiyero spoke up.

"The white dress is really very beautiful Miss Elphaba," he cleared his throat, wanting to reassure her that there was nothing wrong with her ideas of beauty, "However, this one is much more suited for the occasion." Not to mention that he very much wanted to see her in the dress – oh _damn_ he should not be thinking like that.

"Not to mention you'd look really-"

"_Avaric!_" Fiyero barked, cutting him off. Avaric had the good graces to look embarrassed and he quickly repented.

"I mean you'd look very nice is all." he said, blushing.

"Nice?" Galinda squawked, "Nice? She'll look bloody amazing!" Galinda exclaimed, "Ooh, just wait Elphie, not a single man will be able to keep his eyes off you!" Suddenly Fiyero was begin to favor the white dress. Galinda plowed on, "In fact—with this dress, I'm sure they won't be able to _resist _you!" Fiyero's stomach dropped, perhaps one of her own shapeless heaps of material would be more appropriate for the party.

"Resist me?" Elphaba's voice skipped an octave, "You talk like I'll be in some sort of seducing mood tomorrow night!" Galinda giggled.

"Oh Elphie, I know you don't believe in love—but you know what you need? You need to be kissed!" Galinda proclaimed.

"Kissed?" Elphaba squeaked.

"Yes!" Galinda turned to Fiyero, "Fiyero, you simply _must _make sure that your tutor here gets a proper and thorough kiss tomorrow night!" she demanded. Fiyero gaped at her.

"I beg your pardon?" he yelped. Boq looked ready to grab his wife and clasp a hand over her mouth and run. Ears red, he flashed Fiyero an apologetic glance.

"Fine then," Galinda relented, knowing she'd asked for too much, "But the _least _you can do is make sure she dances with someone! Knowing her she'll try to stick to the wall like a painting all night—promise me you'll give her a dance." her eyes gleamed mischievously. Elphaba looked ready to die.

"Galinda!" she shrieked, appalled, her ears rivaling Boq's in color. Fiyero steadily met Elphaba's eyes and she was shocked at the intensity burning in them and she already saw his answer written inside. Her jaw slackened at his resolve.

"Master Tiggular!" she exclaimed, a mixture of horror and shock mingled in her tone. Fiyero only grinned at her and knowing that by all means and on all levels this was a terrible idea, he turned back to Galinda, a twinkle in his eye.

"I promise."

* * *

**(A/N: Eep! Thanks for reading - hopefully I can get around to updating sooner next time == my most magical apologies (heehee, Harry Potter rules) :)**


	19. Cheese

**(A/N: Hi! I hope you remember me! Or this story anyways...I'm really, really sorry for my extreme lack of update. It really embarrassing and I feel awful. Anyways, my school started back on august 15, so stuff's been happening. But I think I can get back on a schedule. here's the next update, thank you so much for sticking around and reading!**

Elphaba glanced once again at the ominous box sat on her bed, looking very innocent, despite the ridiculous content. How could Galinda get that for her? Did she really think she'd be wearing such a gown to the ball? She was the children's tutor for Oz sake's! She was attending the ball for the sole purpose of looking after them, not to impress anyone. But she had promised the perky blonde, and she was never one to go back on a promise, no matter how much she wanted to. She hoped however that the King would rethink his own ludicrous pledge to dance with her. She had enough trouble staying upright in his presence without keeping to a beat.

With a last surreptitious glance at the box, Elphaba decided to get dressed later, she knew the children were all bouncing off the walls in their rooms with excitement. She headed down the hall to the girls room to help them get dressed. She knocked on the door lightly before entering. She fully expected squeals and other such noises of excitement, however she was caught off guard by the entirely subdued and morose atmosphere.

"Is everything alright?" Elphaba asked tentatively. Nor was lying face down on her bed, her arms spread eagled across the mattress in the most forlorn fashion possible. Linny sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing soothing circles on her older sister's back.

"Noooo," Nor moaned dejectedly, "How can anything possibly be alright when I have nothing to wear?" muffled by the pillow she buried her face in, Nor sounded quite like the most miserable creature Elphaba had ever heard.

"Nothing to wear?" Elphaba sighed in exasperation, "Did we not just spend two hours yesterday picking out a dresses?"

"Yes but…" Nor moaned loudly, "…those are so appallingly…," she paused to suck in a dramatically wretched breath,"…modest. I'll look like a little girl!" Elphaba eyes flicked heavenward and she sighed.

"Nor, all of those dresses were beautiful, I assure you, you look very age appropriate."

"I don't want to look age appropriate, I want to look twenty two!" And it was from there that Nor detested every single dress offered. This one was too long, that one's neck was too high, this one didn't show enough skin. It was some twenty minutes later when Elphaba, with the help of Linny, managed to coax a disheartened Nor into a lilac dress.

"I look-"

"Beautiful." Elphaba smiled, straightening the sleeves. The boys came in then, dressed impeccably, they had never resembled their father so much. Elphaba smile broadened, "My, my, you two certainly look very handsome tonight." Miles blushed and he nudged Liir before they both bowed.

"Good evening ladies." Miles said in a deep tone, "pleasures to see you, you all look absolutely lovely." Nor and Linny giggled as they accepted the compliment.

"Ah…knock, knock?"

Elphaba turned her head to the door and nearly dropped her jaw. The King stood there, peeking his around the corner of the door frame, looking absolutely _dashing. _

"Father!" the children turned to beam at him and he smiled back.

"You all look absolutely wonderful, darlings." he hugged them each before turning to her, "But why in Oz, Miss Thropp, are you still not ready for the ball?" a corner of his mouth turned up slightly and Elphaba blushed.

"I—uh…I was-"

"She's going to get ready right now, Father!" Linny said eagerly and she gently began pushing Elphaba towards the door. Caught unaware by the gentle push, Elphaba toppled forward and would have probably fallen had the King not reached out his arms to steady her. She looked up and their gazes locked for a moment before she felt a tugging on her dress.

"Go on Miss Elphaba! I want to see your ball gown!" Linny demanded. She and the King straightened up, his hand naturally coming to a rest at her lower back.

"Uh…ah, yes of course, darling…" with the slight pressure of the King's hand, it was as though her words had turned to jelly. He probably didn't even know he was still touching her!

"Well?" Linny stamped her foot impatiently.

"Right!" Elphaba quickly left the room before anyone could catch her blushing. Fiyero watched her go, his hand suddenly feeling very cold. He looked back at his children.

"Have I already told you loves how swell you look?" he asked.

"You look nice too father!" Nor smiled.

"And me? How do I look?" Fiyero rolled his eyes as Avaric entered the room.

"Handsome!" Linny chirped.

"You flatter me young lady." Avaric smiled as he leaned down to pick her up, "Might I say you look simply stunning in your dress?"

"Miss Elphaba picked it out!"

"A woman of good taste." Avaric nodded, "Just my type." Fiyero took a moment to send Avaric a pointed glare. The spent the next few minutes talking, well mostly it was just Avaric making good-humored narcissist comments about himself.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba!" Nor gasped when Elphaba finally reentered the room, "You look beautiful!" Fiyero steeled himself a moment of imagination before turning to look at her.

His imagination hadn't given her justice. She had let her hair down, the black locks curling in loose coils down her back. The blue dress fit her perfectly, the cascading water-like layers of the dress flowed down her long body in the most…captivating of fashions.

"My, my, I believe you just ran away with my heart, my dear." Avaric's voice broke his trance.

"Oh Avaric, do stop talking." Elphaba said, though she smiled at him. Fiyero grimaced at the lack of formality. He cleared his throat.

"You look gorgeous." belatedly, Fiyero realized that was the wrong word to choose as his children and Avaric shot him scandalized looks. He just as well could have called her seductively sexy. Which would not have been a lie. Oh dear Oz, Fiyero, get a hold of yourself…

"Thank you." she blushed. Fiyero tried to look away, but he failed miserably. She _blushed_, damn it.

"You're welcome." he said. Elphaba's eyes drifted to the floor as she put in futile efforts to stop blushing. Gorgeous. He'd called her gorgeous.

"Oh, there you are-" the room's attention was drawn to the Countess as she came into the room. Elphaba could hardly resist rolling her eyes. Of course, the Countess looked absolutely _stunning_. She was wearing a _beautiful_ white dress, floor-length that swept the floor and spun and floated when she walked. Her blonde hair was in one of the most complicating up-dos Elphaba had ever seen, she had diamonds worth countries in her ears, and her makeup exemplified everything beautiful in her face. She stopped short upon seeing Elphaba.

"My, Miss Elphaba!" she said with a slight start, "You look absolutely…delightful!" she finished. Elphaba eye's twitched to roll.

"Thank you, Countess. You look stunning."

"Why, thank you my dear, you flatter me." Lila smiled graciously.

"Sorry, I think I just dropped something," Avaric chuckled, "Oh—wait! It was my jaw."

"You are so full of cheese, Avaric." Fiyero whacked him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but the good kind; not the blue kind in the back of the fridge that nobody but you eats." Avaric made sure to make that a point. Fiyero glared at him. His son came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Dad, sometimes I eat that cheese too." Liir told him somberly.

"It's really not that bad." Fiyero reasoned.

"I know, Dad." Liir nodded understandingly.

"People think because it's blue it tastes bad, but it really doesn't." Fiyero continued as his youngest son patted his shoulder.

"It tastes just a little bad, Dad."

"Well, maybe just a bit."

"A lot bit."

"Someone has to eat it." Fiyero shrugged.

"It doesn't have to be you." Liir told him seriously. Before anymore could be said of cheese, the door downstairs was slammed open.

"Huuullllooooo!" Galinda had arrived early. Fiyero rolled his eyes as he strolled out to the second floor landing to peer down at Galinda and Boq at the front door.

"Did the invitation not say specifically seven o'clock?" he asked irritably.

"As a matter of fact it said 6:00! I'm surprised I'm the only who got the wrong invitation!" Galinda said, "Oh well."

"Fine." Fiyero barked, "We'll be down in a moment." he went back to the room and gestured for everyone to head downstairs to meet their early guests. He waited at the door for them all to pass, Elphaba coming up last. He subtly stopped her.

"I have to greet guests first, but later…don't forget to remind me to give you that dance." he told her.

"What….?"

"I am in eager anticipation of it." he told her with a roguish grin before swiftly following after the others.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry this update was particularly long or eventful, but hopefully the next one will be, and hopefully it will be coming to you guys next weekend or around then :) Thank again for reading!)**


	20. The Ball  Part 1

**(A/N: Urgh. I suck at fanfiction lately. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry to anyone who has been reading this fic and has been waiting for an update. I know what it's like to read those fics that I just _want _to finish, but the author discontinues or doesn't update for weeks and months. Now I'm one of _those _authors. lol. I really am very sorry, I am embarrassed once again, and truly apologetic. Thank you though to anyone who is going to stick with this story anyway. And to the people who reviewed or messaged me to hurry up and get my shit together. THANK YOU, it was very appreciated.)**

"Who is that _lovely_ little creature?"

"Who?" Fiyero's gaze followed the Ambassador's until his eyes landed upon none but his tutor, looking amazing in that cursed dress. She was watching his children—Nor was absent, but Liir, Linny and Miles all stood around her, chatting as they gazed into the ballroom from the patio where they were presently. Fiyero cleared his throat, "Oh—the children's tutor."

"Oh _this_ is the tutor?" the Ambassador's eyebrows rose, "I most certainly wouldn't mind taking a lesson or two from _her_." he chuckled and Fiyero only cast a dangerous half smile—a warning sign if the Ambassador wasn't so obtuse to see it.

"I'm sure she's tied up enough with my four children." Fiyero commented shortly.

"Of course she is." the Ambassador murmured, he was still staring at her, "And what an interesting shade of green…" the Ambassador stroked his chin thoughtfully, "…and you know, rumor is she's a virgin." Fiyero nearly spit out his champagne.

"I beg your pardon!" he barked.

"The fact only makes her allure that much stronger, wouldn't you say?" the Ambassador smirked. Fiyero finally managed to close his gaping jaw, opting to clench it instead.

"She's a little _young _for you Charles." he seethed. Charles shrugged.

"She's a little young for _you_, Fiyero." he gave Fiyero a pointed look. With the utmost effort, Fiyero managed to keep his jaw from dropping.

"Excuse me?"

"You cannot possibly be looking at the same girl as I and not have at least _thought_ about it." Charles grinned.

"And what exactly is it I am supposed to have thought about?" Fiyero glared at him.

"Come now Fiyero, let's not pretend like we don't know! She's young, fresh, her family is in an entirely different province, she's deliciously naïve, my god, she's staying in your home —it would almost be too easy!" the Ambassador smirked. Fiyero was beyond disgusted, but his thoughts could not be helped from wandering back to Galinda's ridiculous ideas voiced previous to the party, the ideas about Miss Elphaba…and being properly kissed. While Fiyero was far from agreement with Galinda, he was loathe to admit that at 24, it wouldn't be a bad idea for her…to be kissed. But the very _idea_ of Miss Elphaba receiving her first kiss form someone as vile as the Ambassador made Fiyero cringe. He turned to Charles with a cutting glare.

"I'd like to know Ambassador, is it due to some sort of overindulged alcohol affection, or is it simply in your nature to be a disgusting, vile, loathsome creature?"

Charles only chuckled, "Judging by the number of times those terms have been thrown at me, drunk or sober, I'd have to say it's my nature." the Ambassadors eyes crossed the room once again to linger on Elphaba and Fiyero's nerves began to boil as he noticed the Ambassadors eyes run up and down her body, his face falling into a satisfied smirk.

"Have a little _respect_, Charles!" he barked at him. Charles' eyes lingered a moment more before he finally turned back to Fiyero.

"For a young woman of her intelligence? Oh, I think respect is most definitely in order." Charles said, "It might be a bit more difficult than usual…but I do like my women smart."

"I hate to disappoint you, Ambassador, but Miss Elphaba isn't _'your' _anything." Fiyero spat.

"Elphaba? What a lovely name." Charles smirked, "Perhaps, '_Elphaba_' and I can get to know one another better tonight. You don't mind do you?"

"Now that's enough!" Fiyero said furiously, "You really don't know when you're crossing a line do you?" his tone was dark as he spoke to the Ambassador in a deadly quiet voice, "I would like to advise you not to speak of any woman like that in my presence. It's vile and disrespectful."

"My, my, it seems I've upset you." Charles' eyebrows rose.

"Oh you've only just upset me?" Fiyero snarled. Charles merely shrugged nonchalantly.

"Perhaps I ought to leave you for some more pleasant company?" his eyes shifted to wear Elphaba still stood and he grinned at Fiyero again. Fiyero's fists clenched.

"Now you listen to me Ambassador, you _will _stay away from Miss Elphaba, and if I ever see you take a mere step towards her I'll…"

"No, I completely understand Fiyero," Charles interrupted him, smirking, "you were there first." his gaze flickered to Elphaba once more before he bowed in a somewhat mocking way before walking away. Fiyero's harsh glare followed the Ambassador into the elite crowd and he hardly even noticed Lila walking towards him. He glanced up at Elphaba, who, oblivious to everything, merely stood from the second balcony, watching contentedly the other guests.

"Darling, did you hear me?"

Fiyero broke his gaze and turned to Lila, "Sorry, what was it Darling?"

"I was just going to ask what you said to the Ambassador that he found so amusing." she said. Fiyero's gaze flitted to the Ambassador who was chuckling with the equally shady character of a man named Keller. A blossom of rage bloomed red in Fiyero and he very much just wished to walk over there and punch the smirks off their dirty, perverted faces. Instead, he felt Lila's light touch on his arm and he turned to her instead.

"It was nothing." he muttered, "Those two are amused by the most perturbing things, don't expect to share any humor they share. Now, are all the guests here? I wanted to introduce the children to a few."

"Just a few late comers left." Lila said, "And don't worry about the children, their tutor is watching them." Fiyero's gaze once again drew to her, still with his children. And it suddenly came to his attention that while his tutor watched his children, she drew much attention to herself from his own guests at the party. And as he looked around the room, the few men he caught staring made his skin crawl, just slightly.

"How can you _still _be brooding at a _paaarrttyy_?"

Fiyero turned around to see Galinda, pouting at him, dressed in her lovely pink gown, a blush pink, it suited her perfectly. Fiyero's lip twitched into a small smile and Galinda beamed at him.

"That's more like it mister." she said, "Now, have you seen my husband? I'm having a little trouble locating that blasted Munchkin…"

"I think I saw him-"

"Oh look it's Elphie! Boq can certainly entertain himself I'm sure. If he asks you where I am, I'll be with Elphie." Galinda squeaked before hurrying up the stairs to his tutor. Fiyero watched her, wondering how she had so much energy all the time. She was like another child.

"Such a charming woman." Lila drawled next to him, her eyes disdainfully following Galinda's figure, which moved far too fast and lacked far too much grace to be admired or even respected by Lila.

"A dear friend." Fiyero said to Lila sternly. She resisted an eye roll.

"Yes of course." she murmured offhandedly.

* * *

"Elphie! You look fabulous!" Galinda cried, hugging the tutor. Elphaba blushed.

"I don't look anywhere near as lovely as you do Miss Galinda." she said. Galinda waved her hand.

"Pish posh." she admonished, "And what in Oz's name are you doing up _here_? In the balcony? Away from the party? And the-" Galinda stole herself a moment to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively, "—bachelors—ahem, I mean guests?"

"Well I-" Elphaba stammered, "—I'm watching the children!" Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Children, wouldn't you rather be down there? With all the guests?"

"Yes!" Liir and Linny said in sync.

"Oh look! Father's going to open the ballroom now!" Miles cried excitedly. Liir and Linny started tugging on Elphaba's dress.

"C'mon! Let's go let's go!"

Reluctantly, Elphaba followed the small procession down stairs, having to walk slowly as her long dress flowed down the stairs like water. A strand of hair fell from its place behind her ear and she quickly tucked it back, suddenly feeling eyes on her. She glanced up and froze, her eyes landing on the King. He was standing at the doors to the ballroom, his hands tightly clasping the gold door handles, his gaze however was aimed only at her and it seemed to penetrate right through her. Elphaba felt like her heart was going to stop, but then the daunted look on his face disappeared and he offered her a small smile before abruptly turning his attention away. He turned to the large crowd, eagerly awaiting the opening of the ballroom. Fiyero chuckled lightly before sweeping the large doors to the ballroom open with a flourish. Even Elphaba's skin prickled with the contagious excitement.

Music from within the room began and Fiyero bowed lightly to Lila before offering her his arm. She took it with movements so graceful, it was like she was inhuman. Elphaba watched the gorgeous couple as Fiyero began to lead her into the ballroom for the first dance, her heart was beating wildly for reasons she couldn't name. Just before disappearing into the what was sure to be a magical night, the King looked back at her once more, only the slightest glance, over his shoulder and Elphaba suddenly had the strangest feeling…that there was the strangest possibility…that she could very be in love.

* * *

**(A/N: Kind of short, I apologize, I can't say when another update will be, but here's to hoping. Thank you again for reading)**


	21. The Ball Part 2

**(A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the months late update...I haven't been writing much later, writer's block and school are killer. Sometimes though I will get an idea or I'll just be bored and start writing. I really do hope I can finish this and I have ideas again as to future chapters, so maybe that'll help. Thank you though to all of the reviews for the last chapter posted in...January? Sheesh...Oh and I recently saw the Wicked Fanfic Awards and I actually placed in a few things, this story specifically! Thank you! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, thanks again!)**

Lila smiled as Fiyero took her into his arms. Tonight was her night. Fiyero had willing let her organize this ball, and it was all in her honor. She could kiss him right now, in front of everyone. Scandalous maybe, but they were going to get married anyway, it was practically set in stone. Everyone knew it, the only thing that needed to happen was for Fiyero to ask her. As she glanced around the ballroom, making sure everything was perfect—as she'd planned, she turned her attention to Fiyero.

"Fiyero I-" her words died on her lips as she noticed Fiyero wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were focused on someone just behind her shoulder. Lila subtly turned around, her eyes falling on—of course—Miss Elphaba. She felt a rage blossom in her heart. How could Fiyero do this to her? Didn't he care about reputation? About propriety? Most importantly, didn't he care about _her_?

"Fiyero-" She began angrily as his attention was jerked back to her. But as soon as she spoke, the waltz had called for her to change partners, and as Fiyero was swept away, she found herself in the arms of the Ambassador, a sir Charles. Also, her cousin.

"Darling, looking lovely tonight." Charles rasped pleasurably. Lila ignored his compliment.

"What is it about her?" her voice was laced with disgust as she glared at Elphaba across the ballroom. Charles followed her gaze and smirked.

"Hello to you too, haven't seen you in months." he said, "And I'm afraid you wouldn't understand, my dear cousin about that." he cocked his head towards Elphaba's direction.

"You were speaking to Fiyero earlier, what did he say?" Lila asked.

"Nothing I wasn't expecting."

"Which was?" Lila prodded.

"What happened to Avaric doing your dirty work?" Charles asked, amused. It was well known knowledge that when Lila's husband had died, she and Avaric struck up some sort of affair, but it seemed a romantic relationship hadn't been in the cards. They'd been best friends since, nearly inseparable, "Are you two not chummy anymore?"

"I asked _you_." Lila spat. Charles sighed and shrugged again impassively.

"Not going to sugar coat it darling, he's in love, but it's not with you." he said simply.

"He said that?" Lila felt a cold tug at her heart.

"Sweetheart, he didn't have to." Charles said unsympathetically. The music suddenly stopped and Lila took a jolting step away from him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Fiyero make a beeline for his tutor, leaning against the wall with the children. At the exasperatingly distressed look on her face, even Charles felt a little bad.

"Lila, why don't you go get your King. I'll talk to Miss Elphaba." he offered. The look she gave him was utterly thankful and he felt bad for her that she'd fallen so completely, hopelessly, pathetically in love with a man who was in love with somebody else. The look of sympathy he shot her seemed to snap her back into form and she sniffed disdainfully.

"I suppose." she quipped and they started walking towards the Elphaba and Fiyero.

* * *

Elphaba was stunned for a moment by the very idea. In love? As though she even knew that that meant. Suddenly realizing she'd been standing frozen in thought she started to go off in search of the children, who'd she'd lost by now. In the sea of Oz's most elite, she felt totally out of place without them. She looked in the foyer for a bit but soon saw over the tips of the crowd's heads the children had gathered inside the ballroom already, clustered together on the outskirts of the dancing couples, mystified looks in their eyes. Elphaba smiled and hurried over to them.

"There you are, I thought I'd lost you!" she leaned against the wall next to Linny. Linny smiled up at her.

"Miss Elphaba you look _so _pretty tonight." she said dreamily. Elphaba laughed and gently motioned for Linny to take her hand. Linny smiled even wider and reached up slightly to take her tutor's hand, "You should dance with someone…your dress would look _so_ pretty if you twirled…"

"Perhaps later, Linny." Elphaba smiled briefly at Linny before her gaze drifted to the beautiful and truly magical scene in front of her. It was like a scene from a fairytale. The golden ballroom absolutely glittered from the crystal chandeliers to the polished marble floors. The elegant waltz that filled the air carried beautifully from the soft breeze from the open veranda doors. The ball gowns seemed to float around the beautiful women, whispering just above the shimmering floors, their perfume carried by the breeze smelled of lilacs.

Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment and found herself on a beach, a bubbly champagne ocean washed over perfume scented sands and a chandelier sun hung in the sky. The silk of her dress felt like pure water against her skin and the breeze swept the soft music through her hair. She imagined she might have a partner in this make believe land, someone who looked uncannily like the King.

"Miss Elphaba?"

The deep voice startled her and she snapped her eyes open, once again in the golden ballroom, her eyes suddenly staring straight into the dark blue of the King's.

"Your Highness!" she squeaked, embarrassed. She could already feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She saw the corner of his mouth quirk devilishly.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to cause a scare." he apologized bemusedly.

"I—uh…yes…" Elphaba swallowed, "It's quite alright." his eyebrow rose with the corner of his mouth.

"I see." he queried, "You told me before that party's were not to your liking. I didn't know they bored you to sleep. You should have told me Miss Elphaba, I would have tried to make it more entertaining for you." he looked her in the eye, awaiting her reaction which he had already anticipated would be highly amusing for him.

"I—I—you—I was not asleep Your Highness!" she spluttered and Fiyero burst into laughter. Elphaba blushed crimson and swatted him on the arm. He chuckled and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Have I gone too far?" he asked innocently.

"It wouldn't kill you to leave a person who is clearly lost in thought to their own…thoughts." Elphaba murmured, still highly embarrassed.

"It wouldn't." Fiyero agreed, "I just wanted to see you jump."

"What are you, six?" Elphaba sniffed.

"Seven." Fiyero corrected her with an impish grin. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Oh darling, there you are!" They both turned around to see the Countess gliding towards them smoothly, a dazzling smile on her face, a man was walking with her. She delicately took one of Fiyero's arms as she reached them, sending Elphaba a pointed look, behind her the man coughed into his shoulder. Fiyero looked at the other man, a look of disgust marring his face.

"Lila." he greeted her with a tense smile, his gaze still glaring at the man.

"Fiyero darling, you know the ambassador, right?" she gestured to the man she'd brought with her. Elphaba was startled to see that he was looking straight at her. She uncomfortably shifted under his gaze.

"Charles and I have already spoken this evening." Fiyero said stiffly. Charles looked away from Elphaba for a moment and turned to Fiyero.

"Exquisite ball Fiyero." he said, his eyes shifted to Elphaba again and he smirked, "Exquisite guests." Elphaba distantly heard the low growl in Fiyero's throat.

"Fiyero, some of the guests wanted to say hello and meet the children." Lila said.

"Oh yes of course, I was just coming over here to gather them." he turned to the children, "Care to meet a few people?" he asked.

"Can Miss Elphaba come too?" Linny asked.

"Miss Elphaba is a tutor children." Lila scoffed.

"So?" Liir glared up at the Countess.

"So the guests wanted to meet you little darlings." Lila tried to placate him, "They can meet Miss Elphaba later. Besides, I think the Ambassador here wanted to talk with her." At this Fiyero tensed and her turned around.

"Miss Elphaba why don't you accompany us actually."

"Fiyero!" Lila hissed, furious.

"I'm suddenly not so comfortable, leaving you….alone." he spoke to Elphaba, glancing murderously at Charles, who gave Fiyero a perfect mockery of an innocent look.

"Charles dear, you can stay with Miss Elphaba, can't you?"

"I'd be delighted." he said coolly.

"Lila-" Fiyero began darkly.

"Oh, Madame Ashton!" Lila interrupted him, waving to a group of women. Fiyero and the children were suddenly dragged away and Elphaba was left with the Ambassador. As she searched her head for excuses to leave, he started speaking.

"So you must be Elphaba." he said.

"That's _Miss _Elphaba." she corrected, giving him a sharp look. She moved to walk away and she felt his clammy hand slide across her hand to grab her wrist. Appalled, she snatched her arm away, glaring at him.

"My, my, a stickler for propriety, I wouldn't have a guessed." he smirked, but he held his hands back in mock surrender.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked angrily. Charles took a step closer, closing the distance between them. He ignored her question, giving her a contemplative look. A small amount of commotion behind them signaled another dance was starting.

"The next dance is starting." he offered her his hand, "Dance with me." Elphaba's arms remained at her side.

"I'd rather not." she said bluntly. He reached down and took her hand, his fingers clenched around it tighter when she tried to remove it. Startled, she could find nothing to say, she looked up at him shocked.

"Let's not be improper now," he chastised. He jerked her to him, his other hand finding her waist, his lips were at her ear, "A man asks you dance, you do not refuse."

"Get off me!" she hissed, trying to relinquish her hand. He pulled her closer to him.

"I wouldn't cause a scene if I were you Miss Elphaba." he advised, "You've got enough on your plate as it is." he chuckled as she stopped struggling, processing his words. Once again, he had confused her, implied things that she didn't understand.

"What do you mean…?" she asked nervously, allowing him to dance with her, if only so she could find out what the devil he was talking about. He raised an eyebrow at her as he led her through the simple waltz.

"As though you don't know."

"I haven't the faintest idea as to what you're talking about."

"I was right then." he smirked, "Beautiful and innocent."

Elphaba had nothing to say. The Ambassador chuckled at her perplexed expression and went on talking. "A young thing likes you comes to the home of a widowed King, you tutor his children and you don't expect to….attract his attention?" Charles asked in a low voice. His eyes suddenly found Fiyero's over Elphaba's shoulder, glaring at him murderously. He smirked at him smugly and tightened his grip on Elphaba pointedly.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked. Charles released a low chuckle.

"Oh, Fiyero is it?" he asked, "Two of you must be closer than I thought."

"I-I meant the King." Elphaba said weakly. Charles' implications mixed with her own earlier discovered feelings at the start of the ball simmered a rather nauseous feeling in her stomach. She only barely heard that nerve grating, loathsome chuckle as Charles continues.

"No, no darling, you meant Fiyero," he said, "He simply _adores _you, you know?" he looked down at her mockingly, "He loves this exotic, unique green skin of yours, your silky hair, the way this dress you're wearing just fits you in…all the right places." his eyes ran over her appreciatively and she shivered, suddenly feeling chills.

"Stop." Elphaba said weakly, pulling slightly backwards.

"You drive him crazy Miss Elphaba…with _want." _Charles hissed lowly.

"Stop!" Elphaba shook her head, wanting to just close her eyes and wish this whole night had never happened. That she'd never run into the Ambassador, that she'd never for even one second entertained the thought that she might be in love with the King. What he was saying, what the Ambassador was saying…it couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. Fiyero—_The King_ could never feel that way towards, he didn't look at her like that. He was a gentleman. He was proper and respectful, dashingly handsome, kind when he wanted to be, considerate and wonderful he was…nothing like the man Charles was describing.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Nothing you've said is true. Master Tiggular is nothing like that!" Elphaba hissed vehemently, hate glistening in her eyes. She wouldn't let this _Ambassador _get to her. He was a rake and a lie and a cheat. He was the vilest of creatures, spinning lies just to get to her.

"Master Tiggular." Charles scoffed, "is _exactly_ like that." Suddenly, the Ambassador caught sight of something over Elphaba's shoulder. He smirked, "What's this? It seems Master Fiyero isn't the only one you've managed to string along." He winked at Avaric, who stood at the other end of the ballroom opposite Fiyero, the same murderous glint in his eye.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading! ...and sticking around through the long, long gap in updates!)**


	22. Dinner with the Ambassador

**(A/N: UPDATE! What's this? I am outrageously sorry about the incredible lateness of this update. Oh my goodness. I feel awful, but also excited to finally be updating again. Oooooh, but last night, I got to see Idina Menzel in concert. AMAZING! She sounded so wonderful-the best I had ever heard her in concert. BEAUTIFUL! And when she came into the audience to sing Take Me or Leave Me I was SO CLOSE to her! And at the stage door I got my ticket signed and she is just so so so so pretty. AGH! But anyways...on with the update! and again...I'm really sorry...)**

* * *

"Hate to barge in, but I thought I'd give you a moment to clean your jacket." Elphaba jumped as Avaric came from behind her, grabbing her hand out of Charles' swiftly. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him and Avaric leveled a glare at the Ambassador.

"Clean my jacket?" Charles asked, taunting amusement glistening in his eyes.

"Yes." Avaric quipped not missing a beat, "You've got wine on it." he suddenly poured the contents of his wine glass on Charles' arm, "Right there." Avaric passed his drink on to a waiter who had walked by. The amusement left the Ambassador's eyes.

"You-!" he spluttered, the wine dripping from his elbow.

"If you hurry, it won't stain." Avaric gave him a satisfied smirk before he whisked Elphaba away to the melody of the waltz being played.

"Master Avaric, that was rude!" Elphaba scolded, suppressing an amused smile.

"Oh no doubt." Avaric agreed quickly, "But don't tell me you weren't in desperate need of a savior." he looked down at her and grinned. Elphaba softened and she gave Avaric a small smile and looked down.

"Thank you Avaric." she said quietly. Avaric's arm tightened around her and he looked down at her in concern. Whatever Charles had said to her must have really gotten to her.

"Of course Darling," he said and they danced slowly for a moment, "I'm sorry, but my curiosity is killing me. Just how did you end up dancing with such a low life cretin in the first place?"

"I was forced into it." Elphaba grumbled. Avaric swallowed uncomfortably.

"How so, Elphaba?" he asked—formalities slipped by him completely unnoticed.

"We'll call it sheer brute force." Elphaba shrugged.

"Brute force?"

"He grabbed my arm, and I didn't want to start a scene."

"I hope he wasn't too horrid to you."

"It was just a dance—it's not like he tried to murder me I guess." Elphaba sighed, "Though I did find his presence to be positively torturous." Avaric's chuckle was dry.

"That must've been that ungracious way of speaking he has."

"He does have a way with words." Elphaba muttered sarcastically.

"What was he saying?" Avaric asked, wishing to the Unnamed god that the damn Ambassador could simply learn to keep his ungodly mouth _shut_.

"Nothing important."

"Well what was it?" Avaric pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it, Avaric." Elphaba snapped at him. She looked up at him, her eyes firm, but behind it Avaric could tell how really upset she was. He decided to let it go for now. When the waltz ended, he started to lead her off the dance floor, planning to take her to help him find the children, they suddenly found themselves however face to face with a very irritable King.

"Avaric, Miles is looking for you. He's over by the orchestra."

Avaric blinked at Fiyero's abruptness, "Oh…ok, I guess I'll go see what he needs."

"Miss Elphaba, the next dance is starting, if you would do me the honor." Fiyero said shortly, his hand outstretched for Elphaba to take, his eyes dark and determined. Elphaba considered him briefly, before slowly slipping her hand into his. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach as he gently squeezed her hand. She bit her lip and tried to stare at the ground, wondering if she was merely shaking inside or if the King could feel it too. What was wrong with her? The trembling in her chest continued and she slammed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to stop a shiver. She distantly heard the beginning notes of the next waltz and suddenly she felt the King wrap his arm around her waist and she was pulled right against him with shuttering speed. Her eyes flew open and she found herself trapped in the King's arms, her free hand pressed against his chest. Her small gasp mingled with his sharp intake of breath. She suddenly felt his heartbeat spike—and then a soft vibration as he spoke.

"Oh, uh—this," Fiyero gently took her hand against his chest, "goes here." he guided her hand to his shoulder. Finally, her eyes slid up to his and after blinking once, she had wrenched herself out of his arms, tripping back a several steps when he took an instinctive step towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he could still feel the warm impression against his chest where she had been. His question, caught Avaric's attention and the bachelor turned around in surprise.

"Master Tiggular—you know this is-" Elphaba stopped herself.

"This is what?" Fiyero demanded, frustrated.

"I'm your children's tutor and-"

"—and what?" Fiyero snapped harshly, "Don't tell me you've been letting Lila's words get to you." he took a step towards her, she took two back.

"It's not just her." Elphaba said quietly.

"Is everything alright?"

They both turned at the sound of Avaric's voice. Fiyero glared at his friend, wishing he'd just stay out of it. Neither he nor Elphaba answered him and a tense silence passed between the three of them.

"I think I'll just go with Avaric." Elphaba said suddenly, avoiding the Fiyero's eyes. Avaric raised a surprised eyebrow. He knew an escape route when he saw one.

"Miss Elphaba-" Fiyero was stunned and Elphaba could feel his suddenly cold gaze settling on her and she looked down guiltily.

"Fine by me!" Avaric suddenly broke the tension with a wide grin. Elphaba walked past him and started towards where Miles was.

"What did you say to her?" Avaric demanded in a hushed whisper when Elphaba was out of earshot. Fiyero's shock quickly turned to outrage.

"I didn't say anything." he growled, "Why don't you stay out of other people's business, Avaric."

"Elphaba _is _my business." Avaric snapped before walking away, catching up to Elphaba.

Fiyero turned and watched him go, absolutely shocked. Avaric rested his hand on the small of Elphaba's back as he guided her towards Miles, who was waiting by the orchestra. Fiyero's eyes narrowed and his hands fisted involuntarily. This couldn't be what he thought. Anything but that. It had to be _anything _but that.

Before he could go after them, he heard the sound of chimes and turned with everyone else to see Lila standing at the entrance of the ballroom. She announced that the evening's dinner was prepared and the guests began to file out of the ballroom. Ever the charming hostess, Lila stood to the side of the door, smiling at the guests and pointing them in the right direction to the _second _ballroom where gorgeously set round dinner tables were set up. Fiyero brought up the last of the guests and Lila gave him a delicate smile.

"Fiyero darling," was all she said and she gazed at him adoringly, holding her hand out for him to take.

"Lila." he kissed her hand gently, as he looked back up at her he suddenly had the most unsettling, and disconcerting feeling that everything had just changed.

"Fiyero?"

He realized with a start that he'd been staring and he focused his eyes on her.

"It's nothing dear," he said and offered her his arm as they went to join the other guests. As they entered the room, his eyes immediately found Miss Elphaba and Avaric—and he couldn't help the way his jaw tensed and they way his hand fisted because suddenly—he couldn't stand seeing them together. Something about the way Avaric's arm was draped carelessly across the back of her chair. Something about the subtle way she leaned on his arm. Something about the way she laughed every time he leaned close to her ear, murmuring something in a hush.

"My, those two have gotten close." Fiyero turned at Lila's hushed murmur; "If they keep that up, rumors will start—what a mess that would make." she was sending a disapproving glance towards Avaric and a barely concealed sneer as her eyes passed over the tutor. She didn't notice the way Fiyero stiffened and she pulled him to their table and into a seat.

* * *

"And then I told him that…" Avaric trailed off as he saw Charles enter the room, making a beeline for their table. Elphaba followed his gaze and she tensed noticeably.

"He's not going to sit here is he?" she asked quietly.

"Not if he knows what's good for him." Avaric growled under his breath. Unfortunately, it seemed the Ambassador did not know what was good him and he plunked down in the empty seat next to Elphaba with a smirk at Avaric and a wink at Elphaba.

"Avaric, _Miss_ Elphaba." he greeted them with a smug nod, taking the napkin which was folded intricately off of the plate in front of him, setting it on his lap with a flourish. Avaric glared at him.

"If you please Master Charles, you and I are most certainly _not _past formalities. And that seat is reserved."

"Oh really? For who?" Charles asked, clearly not buying it, looking around him for the imaginary guest.

"Anyone but _you_." Avaric seethed, "But of course, you're welcome to the floor." he turned back in his seat, subtly motioning for Elphaba to just ignore him. Elphaba turned her back to the Ambassador, hoping he wouldn't bother her. But, as it were, her hoping did not do much.

"Perhaps I picked the wrong table to sit at. I had no idea it would be so…hostile over here. Please, if you'd both be so kind as to tell me what I've done wrong, I would remedy the situation immediately." Charles said smoothly, smiling innocently.

"Charles, for most people, it is not incredibly _difficult _to realize when people simply just do not _like_ them. And I'm just talking about the average person. For someone like you, I'd say it be damn near second nature easy to tell." Avaric bit out, casting aside his earlier dedication to ignore the Ambassador. For all his disgusting, grotesque, sleazy and inappropriate qualities, he had a way of getting under ones skin.

"I might be able to read dislike when I see it, but that doesn't quench my curiosity for why it's there. And please, it's _Master_ Charles—per your request for formality of course." Charles' look was patronizing and Avaric mocked a laugh—as sarcastic as Elphaba had ever heard him.

"I forgot how humorous you could be."

"One needs to have a sense of humor these days. What with all this tension between the provinces," Charles remarked, "War has never felt so close." he grinned at the prospect.

"I can't say you look unhappy about it." Avaric snapped.

"Well, the Wizard-" Charles began.

"The Wizard! I knew there was something I was forgetting about you." Avaric remarked, "Lila didn't invite you, did she?"

"I was sent by the Wizard if you must know."

"Along with Keller." Avaric said.

Charles shrugged, "The King has been…reluctant thus far to adopt the Wizard's new views."

"He doesn't have to." Elphaba said shortly. Charles took a moment to send her a glare.

"She's right. This is the Vinkus. Fiyero doesn't have to agree with every little thing the Wizard says or does." Avaric said.

"It's true his cooperation isn't altogether necessary at this stage—but he must know that when war breaks out—and it _will_—the Wizard is counting on nothing but full support from the Vinkus."

"The Vinkus has never allied with the Emerald City—it's utterly useless Charles. Fiyero's not going to change his mind just because the Wizard sent two of his highest, not to mention ugliest, agents to a dinner party." Elphaba choked on a laugh, the ferocity of the Ambassador's glare was somewhat reduced by the red stains on his cheeks.

"We aren't here to change his mind." he huffed, straightening in his seat, "Strictly, we're just monitoring the…situation."

"The situation? You thought he'd made up this grand party all as a ruse, to gather together Oz's most enthusiastic, underground anti-Wizard fanatics for some sort of radical protest?" Elphaba asked sarcastically, "Fiyero's not a radical." Avaric said, "He's practical."

"Don't check now, but at this very moment, in the King's basement, there are radicals plotting the assassination of the Wizard of Oz." Elphaba muttered.

"I don't think that's something you want to be joking about Miss Elphaba." Charles said in a low voice, "War is drawing closer every day. For anyone that's _smart_ they want to make sure they're on the right side." Avaric set his silverware down with a clank.

"What are you trying to do? Scare people?" he hissed in a whisper, glancing around at the other guests, "We aren't even close to war. The only provinces feuding now are insignificant to such a scale. People are making a fuss over nothing."

"A fuss over nothing? Families are being ripped apart, you realize." Charles cast a side long, pointed and planned look at Elphaba, "For a man of your charm, I hardly thought you so inconsiderate, _Master_ Avaric—especially considering our table company. Miss Elphaba, my sincerest sympathies." Charles' look was smug and Avaric cast Elphaba an apologetic look, but she didn't notice, her eyes flashed with anger at the Ambassador.

"Your sympathies? I highly doubt you're capable of such a sentiment." she snapped.

"Oh, but you see, that's where you're mistaken Miss Elphaba. When I heard of your situation in particular, I felt the deepest of sympathy for you. Your family might be utterly ashamed, but for what it's worth, I think the green is pretty." he smirked smugly.

"That's worth nothing." she all but snarled at him, her own silverware clanking down against her plate, "You know nothing about my family."

"Oh you know how people like to gossip about such things. The troubled life of the governing Munchkinland family behind closed doors! Oh it's awful what people say." he suddenly leaned in closer to her, "Is it true your father hits you?" Before he got the chance to smirk at her expression, he was flung backwards as Elphaba struck him across the face. She stood up, knocking another glass of wine onto the Ambassador's already stained suit.

"Go to hell!" she hissed furiously, her last withering glare actually made him shake, and he seemed relieved when she slammed her chair back against the table before leaving the room. Avaric immediately stood up to follow. He stopped, glaring down at the pathetic Ambassador, who was clutching his nose in pain.

"You really are a son of bitch." he growled before turning again and chasing after Elphaba.

* * *

**(A/N: So, probably not as much Fiyero/Elphaba interaction as you guys might have liked? Certainly not as much as _I _would've liked lol. But I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. Thank you for reading!)**

**(PS: Lol, also, I made a cover for this story since FF has added that feature, which I thought looked a little weird at first. But it's nice. I also made a cover for "We Meet Again" and on that one i actually painted the picture and every thing! I wish I was still writing that story so people could see the art lol. Sorry for rambles though, thanks for reading!)**


	23. The Ball Part 3

**(A/N: Hey! I don't know when I last updated, but I don't think it was too long, was it? Maybe the fact that i can't remember does...Anyway, here's a new chapter regardless of wait. OOOhhh, I don't know if anyone here is watching the glee project, but I really want nellie to win. because she's awesome. that was just randomness, I thought I'd just say, because she's so cool. Thank you for sticking around for this story though to all or any readers because I really do appreciate it as well as those special people who review and favorite and stuff. So thank you! You guys are all awesome.)**

* * *

A collective gasp rippled through the room and Elphaba suddenly realized how terribly impulsive she had been, not to mention inappropriate. Everyone was staring at her as she strode out of the room and she quickened her pace. As the door slammed shut behind her she ran into the now completely empty ballroom and then outside to the attached veranda.

"Oh Oz!" she muttered to herself as she collapsed onto one of the benches, one of her hands going to her forehead, "How could I have been so _stupid_?" She suddenly heard running footsteps and she looked up as Avaric came sprinting into view, stopping abruptly when he saw her, leaning against the door frame to catch his breath.

"Elphaba, I—" he didn't know what to say. She looked absolutely miserable. He took another moment to catch his breath, "Elphaba that was insane!" he finally blurted.

"Avaric!" she moaned miserably, "That's not what I want to hear!"

"But he deserved it. He deserved it so much! If you hadn't beaten me to it, I would've punched him myself. I didn't know you had it in you!" Avaric encouraged, trying to cheer her up.

"_Ladies _aren't supposed to have it in them." she muttered dejectedly, looking down to play with the fabric of her dress. Avaric sighed and quickly strode over, taking a seat next to her.

"C'mon, don't be upset. He deserved it." he said quietly, "He was being terrible to you. Don't tell me you feel sorry for him."

"It's not that." Elphaba sighed, "I just…I've made a fool of myself. The King will probably have me banished by tomorrow. All of those people in there probably think the most horrible things about me. I'm just—I shouldn't have done it."

"You really think Fiyero would banish you?" Avaric chuckled, "And all of those people were dying to hit him themselves, they just didn't have the guts! Yes there is going to be the required gossip and trash talk," Elphaba grimaced, "but on the inside they're all secretly thanking you!"

"If you say so." Elphaba muttered in the least convinced tone she could muster. They were both silent a moment, neither having anything to say. Suddenly Elphaba spoke up, though she continued to play with the fabric of her dress.

"It's not true you know." she said quietly, "What he said about my father."

"Of course it isn't." Avaric said soothingly. They lapsed back into only a short silence before they heard footsteps, coming towards them in quick strides.

"Miss Elphaba-" Fiyero stopped short as he took in the scene before him. Avaric's arm was wrapped around Elphaba and they were sitting very close together.

"Fiyero!" Avaric exclaimed, surprised.

"What is going on here?" Fiyero questioned harshly. They both looked startled and stood up immediately, taking a few steps apart.

"Nothing!" they answered in synch.

Fiyero shook his head, "Avaric, a word." He nodded his head towards the ballroom but Elphaba spoke up.

"No, you two can stay here, I was just going to go for walk in the grounds…to clear my head." she made a hasty escape, disappearing into one of the garden hedge mazes. Fiyero turned back to Avaric once she'd left.

"Avaric what is _wrong _with you?" he hissed.

"I beg your pardon?" Avaric's eyebrows rose in genuine surprise. Fiyero let out an exasperated, half hysterical laugh, his hand rose and fell in conjunction.

"What is _wrong _with you." Fiyero repeated, speaking louder this time. He stared at his friend as though he might find the answer to his cluelessness written on his face, "I know you, Avaric. I know of your grand affairs, your smooth talking, your charming and worldly personality. And I know you _love _it. I don't even think I can constrain all of the ways you've put your _worldly _and _debonair _talents to use by counting on two hands." Avaric was silent as he listened to Fiyero, a hard look passing over his face, finally realizing where his friend was going with this.

"But I thought that even _you _knew," Fiyero shook his head again, angrily, "I thought even you knew what was off limits." There was a tense silence.

"Fiyero, you're out of line." Avaric finally said, his arms crossed, his voice dead compared to its usual animation.

"_I'm _out of line?" Fiyero choked, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Whatever you _think _is going on here, isn't going on. And the _wild _conclusion you just jumped to was _definitely _wrong. You just showed a serious lack of respect for both myself _and _Miss Elphaba. So yes Fiyero, you are out of line." Avaric's glare seemed to only gain fuel.

"Are you telling me I didn't just walk outside to see you draping your arm over her? Both of you alone and without chaperone?" Fiyero hissed.

"So that's where you've construed this great delusion?" Avaric gestured wildly, "Both of us alone, outside beneath the stars, gazing into each other's eyes, my arm around her as we kiss madly, wait I've forgotten in your description was my other hand halfway up her skirt or had I not made it there yet?" Avaric saw it before it came, but he still didn't have the time to move and Fiyero's fist got him squarely in the face.

"Holy shit, Fiyero!" Avaric cursed loudly, bending down as he clutched his right eye, "I can't believe you actually-" he took a moment to suck in a pained breath, which he probably exaggerated for effect, "—punched me!"

"You deserved it, Avaric!" Fiyero yelled furiously, taking several steps away from Avaric and running a hand shaking with frustration through his hair. Avaric stood up straightly, one hand still pressed to his eye.

"You're right." he snapped, "I did deserve it, I went a little far with my words and I hope Miss Elphaba never has the misfortune of hearing about this. But don't act like you're some high and mighty, saint like King. You're such a hypocrite, Fiyero! You practically mull me over for being alone with Elphaba, when you were coming out here to do the exact same thing! And don't tell me that's not true because you obviously didn't know that _I'd _be here when you came looking for her!"

"I was coming to bring her back to the party, that's _all_." Fiyero hissed deadly.

"As was I, but whereas I had only the limited motive of friendship on my mind, I think you had a bit more." Avaric hissed. Fiyero's eyes narrowed and he stepped towards Avaric.

"Are you accusing me of something, Avaric?" Fiyero's asked, his tone threatening.

"Oh, give it up, Fiyero!" Avaric cried exasperated, "Stop acting like no one knows!"

"Knows _what _exactly?"

"Oh please, like the scene you just made wasn't the maddest display of jealousy I've ever seen." Avaric scoffed, "Like you haven't been staring at her all night or thinking about her all day. Don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about either. You can't pretend anymore Fiyero. You can't pretend that you're in love with Lila anymore. You can't pretend that this didn't happen to you; that you didn't fall in love with someone else." There was a silence between the two. Fiyero had no rebuttal; he didn't even try to come up with some sort of defense because he realized that honestly, he couldn't.

* * *

"Miss Elphaba, _there _you are." Elphaba turned around at the voice, a bit startled. The countess was standing next to her, one hand resting elegantly on the short iron fence between the Tiggular property and the river.

"Countess!" Elphaba said, surprised, "I—I'm so sorry about the spectacle I made. I know this is your ball and I really am honestly sorry for acting so inappropriately."

"I'm sure Charles deserved it, my dear, don't worry about it." Lila waved a hand and gave Elphaba a smile, "Though the guests were all…quite scandalized." Elphaba looked down, leaning back against the fence. Lila chuckled dryly, "The looks on their faces. And then to see first Avaric run after you and then Fiyero, both clearly not thinking about what anyone else would say. Well I can tell you the guests had plenty if not more to say about _that_. I mean, going after you that way? Alone and un-chaperoned? How _utterly _unspeakable." Elphaba looked up startled.

"Nothing happened!" she exclaimed in a rush. Lila's eyebrow rose delicately and she smiled again at Elphaba.

"Well, there's no need to be so defense, my dear." she said coolly. Elphaba looked away and Lila continued, "They both care about you a lot you know. Why, tonight, Fiyero could barely keep his eyes off you."

"E-excuse me?" Elphaba stammered, looking back up at the Countess.

"You may have been raised like a convent girl, but we are women. Let's not pretend we don't know when a man notices us."

Elphaba suddenly took several steps back, "Countess, I hope you're joking."

"Not at all," Lila's shoulders rose attentively and she gave Elphaba a pitying look.

"But I—I've never done a thing to-!" Elphaba began, starting forward imploringly.

"Oh but you don't have to, my dear." The Countess interrupted, folding her hands neatly on the iron gate, "After all, there's nothing more…irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him."

"In love with him?" Elphaba felt her throat tighten and her words sounded choked. Her hands tightened around the iron of the fence.

"Well what makes it so nice is…" The Countess moved one of her hands to rest over Elphaba's, "…he thinks he's in love with you." Elphaba's eyes snapped up to Lila's and she took a shocked step backwards, her hands falling to her sides.

"But that—that's not true!" she exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Surely you've noticed the way he looks into your eyes." Lila said and Elphaba felt as though she were being backed into a corner. Lila continued, "And you know, you blush every time he's around you." Elphaba turned abruptly away from the Countess, her eyes boring desperately into the river. She felt the Countess draw closer to her, closing the space Elphaba had made only a moment ago, "I often wonder Miss Elphaba, what went on in that wine cellar. Sometimes I let my imagination get the better of me, but I quickly remind myself. Fiyero wouldn't do that. And sweet, naïve little Miss Elphaba couldn't possibly."

"Nothing happened that day." Elphaba said quietly, "Nothing has _ever _happened. And you're mistaken about the King. He would _never…_feel that way."

"Well don't you think it's too _late _for that, Miss Elphaba?" Lila snapped, her cool exterior fading in an instant, "Everyone's seen it already, everyone knows. After kicking Charles out, I didn't think he could do much worse, but then to run after you, in front of all those people!" she scoffed and let out a humorless laugh, "And then there's Avaric! As though one of them wasn't enough for you! As though _Fiyero_ wasn't enough."

"Lila, it's not like that, it's never been like that!" Elphaba pleaded desperately.

"You don't get to say that, Elphaba!" Lila yelled, "You don't, because you clearly haven't seen the way that he looks at you, when I'm in the _room _no less. You don't see the way he acts around you, you don't see any of it! _ I _see it." Lila turned sharply, walking away, she was losing control and she could feel her hands shaking and her eyes suddenly burned.

"Lila, please, you have to calm down…" Elphaba pled, running after her. Lila spun around, furious at the nerve. Elphaba stopped when she saw the tears gleaming in her eyes.

"This is all your fault!" Lila shouted, glaring severely at Elphaba, "I haven't seen him look at me _once _this evening, because I know he'd rather be with you!"

"That's not true-!" Elphaba was cut off as Lila slapped her hard across the face. She stumbled back a few steps. She looked up at the Countess, who looked even more shocked than her.

"I—I'm so sorry." Lila choked. Elphaba just nodded and they both stood there in heavy silence. Elphaba was looking down at her hands and Lila was staring at her, her hands still shaking, wondering how she'd ever let it get to this, "I—I have to go." she finally said. She quickly began wiping tears off her face and straightening her dress. If it weren't for the slight redness in her eyes, it would've seemed as though nothing had happened, "I have guests waiting on me."

Elphaba watched her hurry away, distantly seeing her stride back into the castle, looking as though nothing had happened, her face bright and smiling as she spoke to guests as she entered the ballroom. Elphaba turned away, leaning back onto the cold iron of the fence, looking out at the river. She'd never meant for any of this to happen. She realized now that she'd fallen in love with Fiyero a long time ago.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Elphaba closed her eyes as she heard his voice, willing away the tears. As he drew closer to her, she opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"Your Highness." she said. He smiled at her and Elphaba suddenly had tears springing to her eyes. He came to stand next to her, clearing his throat.

"I realize I should apologize for earlier, what happened with Master Avaric that is. I realize jumped to conclusions." he said haltingly, "I am very sorry."

"It's fine." Elphaba said, keeping her eyes trained on the river in front of them. She took in a deep breath before turning to face him, "I should get back to the party, the children will be needing me." she turned to leave when she felt his hand gently grab her wrist.

"Elphaba, wait." he said. Elphaba's eyes closed for a moment before she turned back to Fiyero.

"_Miss _Elphaba." she said quietly. He frowned.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were being informal." she turned to leave again, but he pulled lightly on her wrist and she turned back, the look her gave filled with such a rejection, she forgot she was leaving.

"Surely we've passed that by now." he implored, looking at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and her eyes fell to the ground.

"No Your Highness, I don't think we have." she said thickly. The light hold on her wrist tightened and she felt herself being pulled toward him. She found herself gazing up into his eyes, once again, trapped against his chest. She pushed away from him quickly and the sting in his eyes suddenly gave validity to the Countess's words. She felt her heart constrict at the realization.

"Elphaba-"

"Fiyero don't." she said. Fiyero paused, it was the first time he'd heard her speak to him informally.

"What is it?" he asked, finally.

"You can't do this Fiyero," she whispered, looking up at him and he was shocked to see wetness in her eyes. She blinked and it was gone, "I think I'm going to head in for the night. I'm tired and not feeling so well." she left quickly before Fiyero had a chance to stop her. As soon as she was inside she ran up the stairs to her room, tears coming down in rivets all of a sudden and she pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound. As she tore into her room, she quickly pulled the suitcase out from underneath her bed. She couldn't stay here, not now. How could she ever be able to face Lila, or Fiyero? She'd never tried to do anything wrong, but somehow she had, somehow it had all gotten so out of control. As she stuffed clothes and belongings into her bag she ran across the room to the bedside table where the phone was. She gingerly sat down at the edge of the bed and dialed a number.

"Good evening, this is-"

"Yes, can I please speak to Nessa Thropp?" she cut off the butler.

"One moment, madam." he replied curtly. A few moments later, the phone was picked up by someone else.

"Hello?"

"Nessa?" Elphaba said weakly, wiping tears away only to have more replace them.

"Elphaba is that you?" Nessa's voice came through the receiver, surprised.

"Yeah, do you think that I—do you think-" she had to stop speaking as her throat closed off from the tears.

"…Elphaba?" her sister asked hesitantly.

"Nessa, I…I don't know what to do, I—everything's gone wrong…" Elphaba cried, not being able to control herself. There was silence on the other line for several moments, "N-Nessa?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphaba, I'm going to give the phone to father, ok?" her sister finally said. Elphaba nodded, forgetting Nessa couldn't see her.

"Elphaba?" her father's voice came through, concerned and startled.

"Father? I know it's late and that I might be disturbing you, but—I can't stay here anymore, I—I have to leave." she said as steadily as she could, "Please just, can I come stay with you?"

"Elphaba, calm down, tell me what's the matter? Have they done something to you? Are you okay?" Frex tried for several more minutes to try to get answers out of Elphaba but she just kept asking if she could leave.

"Please, father!"

"Elphaba, please try to stop crying, you're scaring me." Frex said, exasperated. He'd never heard Elphaba cry like this in her entire life, it was frightening. Slowly she began to calm down a little and he spoke again, "Elphaba don't worry about your grandparents. I'll speak to them. Do you want me to come get you?"

"No!" Elphaba cried hurriedly, "I'll catch the late train tonight."

"Alright, I'll see you soon Elphaba." Frex said. Elphaba quickly hung up and went back to packing. When she'd finished, only a matter of seconds later, she went to her desk and wrote a quick note down on the stationary. Setting it on her desk she went back to her bed, grabbed her suitcases, walked downstairs, and left.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for reading! Phew, that makes three acts of violent nature in one night. Emotions are running high. I hope erryone enjoyed this chapter. It may have been a bit jumpy, or typoed, I apologize! But thanks so much for reading!)**


	24. The Empty Room

**(A/N: First of all, I am very, very, very sorry for the bad updating schedule. I have been really, really, busy this year. Applying to college, and everything. By the way if anyone has any advice about college, please tell me! Anyway, I finally got time to write another chapter. I hope you guys like it, and Merry Christmas if I don't update before Christmas!)**

The next morning, Linny was the first awake in the castle—a rare happening, which probably should have been documented for proof. The sunrise filtered into her and Nor's room, splashing against the furniture and crawling slowly across the carpet. She rubbed her eyes before remembering why she'd gotten up so early in the first place. She remembered last night seeing her tutor leave the party prematurely and she wanted to check on her early this morning. She would've checked on her last night, but her father had told her Miss Elphaba was tired and needed her rest.

Linny hopped out of bed, grabbing her robe from where it was hanging on the wall and skittering out of the room quickly, quietly running to the end of the hall where her tutor's room was. She knocked very quietly before gently opening the door and peeking inside. To her surprise, she found that no one was in the room.

"Miss Elphaba?" she whispered loudly, looking around the room searchingly. There was no reply and Linny stepped further, fully into the room, "Miss Elphaba?" she asked again. The reply was nothing but the silence and bewildering emptiness of the room. Upon closer inspection, Linny realized that not only was her tutor gone, but all of her possessions. Something was wrong. Panicked tears welled instantly and she was soon sprinting out of the room, back to her own. She shook Nor awake.

"Nor, Nor, she's gone!" Linny cried, burying her face into Nor's lap as the rapid tears shook her frame. Nor, who had jolted awake at the outburst, lifted Linny's face up.

"What are you talking about, Linny? Who's gone?"

"Miss Elphaba! Somebody must have kidnapped her! What if it was the nasty man from the Emerald City?!" Linny shrieked urgently. Nor sat straight up and hurriedly got out of bed, gently pushing Linny aside as she sprinted to Elphaba's room, but she too was greeted by nothing but a precisely made bed, a tidied bedside table and an empty wardrobe, save for one white dress that Nor recognized instantly. Nor's hand went to her forehead which was suddenly feeling hot. She sat gingerly on the mattress, everything seeming so incomprehensible. She didn't even bother calling the tutor's name, she knew an empty room when she saw one. Her hand fell from her head as she heard rapid footsteps rushing towards the room. Her father was there in the doorway now, holding a still sobbing Linny in his arms. His eyes immediately began searching the room, as though he believed that if _he _looked, it wouldn't be true.

"See father? I told you! I told you, she's been kidnapped!" Linny cried. Fiyero noticed first the bed, empty and done up as though it had never been slept in. He noticed the absence of a suitcase that normally sat tucked away in the far corner, unpacked. The doors to the wardrobe hung ominously ajar and two more steps into the room and Fiyero could see nothing inside it but a few bare wire hangers, and the white dress he recognized from the department store. She'd left it behind. Absently, he felt Nor take Linny out of his arms. He turned around in the room, his eyes now taking in the desk, wiped clean save for a single piece of stationary. He walked to the desk and picked up the paper, a short message was written in the tutor's neat script.

_By the time this letter reaches any of you, I will have gone. I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye. Children, I suppose my departure may seem very sudden, but please know it has nothing to do with any of you. My experience in your home has been one I'll never forget, and I thank you dearly for it. To Master Tiggular, I thank you as well for allowing me to spend the time I have in your home. I hope you and the Countess are very happy together, in fact I'm sure you will be._

_ It's selfish of me to leave this way, but I didn't think I could stand proper goodbyes. I wish that someday you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me. But for now, goodbye, it's been wonderful. _

_ Yours, _

_ Elphaba M. Thropp_

Fiyero read the letter several times, each time bringing less and less comprehension until he could no longer tell if it was in plain English or just a concoction of symbols Elphaba had made up to confuse him. It wasn't until Linny started speaking again that he stopped reading.

"We have to find who kidnapped her!" Linny was crying still, though the powerful sobs that had shaken her body had finally stilled. Fiyero felt as though his brain had been plugged into some sort of electric device, a dull humming seemed to surround and stall all way of thought and physical senses. His eyes flitted down to the paper still between his fingers, he was surprised to see it there still, he couldn't even feel it. He looked back at Linny.

"She wasn't kidnapped, she left." he said, a stoniness to his voice that Nor hadn't heard in a long time. She gestured towards the note.

"Father, may I…?"

He started slightly as though he'd forgotten her presence entirely and he handed her the note silently.

"What do you mean she left? She wouldn't do that!" Linny cried indignantly, scowling at her father.

"It's all there in the note." Fiyero took the note back as Nor finished.

"No it's not! You're a liar!" Linny suddenly shouted at him.

"Linny, it's all in this letter, I'll read it to you-" Fiyero started.

"No! I don't want you to read it to me! I want you to go find her! She wouldn't just leave like that!" Linny shouted even louder.

"Why would I make this up?" Fiyero cried, exasperated.

"Because you never liked her and I bet you're happy she's gone! You just don't want to go out there and find her!" Linny screamed.

"Linny, that could not be further from the truth." Fiyero snapped at his hysterical daughter, "You knowI did not dislike your tutor."

"You did! You were mean to her!" Linny accused hysterically.

"When was I ever mean to her?!" Fiyero cried. Footsteps were suddenly heard coming towards the room and Lila and Avaric were suddenly there in the doorway as well.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" the Countess questioned, her voice silky as always, her appearance slightly askew due to the sudden commotion awakening her. Avaric peered into the empty room, his eyebrows rising.

"Is there a reason we're all gathered in Miss Elphaba's bedroom? I daresay it's a bit early for such a scandal…" Avaric murmured. However, the two new occupants were ignored completely and Fiyero and his youngest daughter were staring only solely at the other, one in such a state of confusion and shock, the other with eyes full of accusing betrayal.

"You were mean to her." Linny reiterated, "And it's _your_ fault she's gone!"

"Linny, I have absolutely no idea what-"

"Last night! At the party! After dinner when everybody went back to dancing, I saw you and Miss Elphaba talking outside and then I saw her run inside, crying! You said something to her! You made her cry and now she's gone!" Linny's outburst left a stunned silence in the room. Avaric wedged himself into the room past Fiyero, his own sweep of the room was predictably as unsuccessful as everyone else's.

"So she's gone." he said. His voice carried with it the same uncomprehending shock as the room's other occupants—none of which were Miss Elphaba. Fiyero, who had suddenly snapped out of the stationary state Linny's outburst had compelled him to, turned to Avaric sharply.

"Very _astute_, Avaric." he snapped, unreservedly. Avaric's brow deepened in the scarce, but fierce frown that began to mar his handsome features.

"Now don't get mad at _me, _Fiyero. You and I both know a thing or two about what _really _happened last night." Fiyero's eyes seemed to glow menacingly for a moment, furious that Avaric had the _nerve _to bring _that_ conversation up.

"What happened last night?" Lila echoed, stepping towards the two, her tone wielding accusatory implications. Fiyero and Avaric both ignored her, probably not even hearing her.

"If you want to _blame _somebody for this-"

"—then I'm going to blame you!" Fiyero growled.

"Oh, because that makes so much sense!" Avaric cried sarcastically, his arms swung open like saloon doors, "Don't be a _prick_, Fiyero."

"This is _your _fault, Avaric." Fiyero growled, "You drove her away. I don't know what you did, but you did something. This is all _you_." Fiyero took several menacing steps towards Avaric, his hands curled into fists at his sides.

"Like hell it was!" Avaric cried in disbelief at the way Fiyero was handling this, "I was the only stable person here she could talk to while you mucked about in your damn feelings that _are not_ as difficult to grapple with as you have made them!"

"Don't say anything more-"

"If you had just been honest with her, with everybody-" Avaric's eyes flashed to Lila briefly, "—then…". He drew in a breath, hesitant whether or not he should continue. Fiyero took the advantage of his brief forfeit. His gaze fell on Avaric, a steely expression, and even before he spoke, Avaric knew he had resolved to take the easy way out.

"That's enough Avaric." he said, his cool exterior seemed to flow into him, lifting his previously resigned figure to its unshakeable build, "We knew from the beginning that Miss Elphaba was not here to stay forever. Perhaps she is right and it is better that we did not have to suffer goodbyes." his children looked at him with betrayed expressions on their faces. Lila's eyebrow rose swiftly and she crossed her arms, impressed and surprised. Avaric shook his head at Fiyero in disgust.

"Coward." he muttered under his breath, before turning sharply and leaving the room.

* * *

Fiyero sat in his room, staring at the mixture of various alcohols he held in his hand, swishing the crystal glass. He gave the amber mixture another short drink before walking to his adjoining bathroom and pouring the rest down the sink. It had only been two weeks, but it felt much longer. He had never stopped to realize how much had changed when she'd come to the castle, but now that she was gone, her absence was everywhere. Sometimes in the morning, at breakfast, he would sit, waiting on her to come down, forgetting momentarily that she would not be joining them. His communication with Avaric had been reduced lately to indignant and judgmental sniffs and stares. Lila seemed far away when he approached her and the children tried to stay happy, mostly for his sake, but they were the poorest of actors.

During the middle parts of the day, it seemed there was suddenly and endless stream of boredom, where activity and pleasure once was. Why was it, that now, he could not even begin to remember how he had ever filled up such time. Elphaba had always had something to do with the children, whether it was to carry on in that disgustingly muddy river or to play catch on the veranda. It was a weary time of day, because her absence was never more noticeable than then. However, despite how oddly empty and lonely her absence made him, and it seemed, the whole castle, he still could not comprehend what had run her off. Why had she left? Of all of the things he didn't understand about her, of all of the things she'd done, this was the one thing he thought he would _never_ understand, especially if he never saw her again. The thought pained him to think, but she left, it was her decision. Who was he to go chasing after her like he had such a right?

Fiyero heard light footsteps and soft humming from the other side of the castle. He frowned, standing up and went out into the hall. He heard a door open and a lamp being switched on, and he realized he knew which room it was. His heart rate increased tenfold and he suddenly found himself running to the other side of the castle wing. As he hurried down the hallways leading to her room, he saw that her door was hanging ajar again. He came to an abrupt stop at her door, his arms braced in the frame, slightly out of breath.

"Elphaba, you-" He stopped as his eyes caught up to his ears and racing mind. The young maid looked up at him, she was just retrieving the white dress Elphaba had left behind. Fiyero's heart continued to beat fast from the adrenaline, though with a painful pulse now. He stared at the maid a moment, comprehending, "I'm—I'm terribly sorry, I thought—never mind." he took in the dress in her hands, "What are you doing?"

"The room needed to be cleaned, your highness. You were in your study, and you always ask not to be bothered while you're in there. I asked Master Avaric what to do with the dress she left behind and he said to just bring it down to him, he'll take care of it." the maid answered.

"And the one she left in the box?" he asked, referring to the dress Galinda had brought her.

"She called and asked us to send it back to Miss Galinda, Your Highness." the maid answered hesitantly. Fiyero looked up, startled.

"She called? When was this?" he asked.

"About four days ago, sir."

"And why wasn't I told about this?" he demanded.

"She asked that you weren't bothered about it, sir." the maid winced and Fiyero felt strangely furious all of a sudden.

"Last I checked, I was Master of this house, not her." he snapped. He was caught between fury and disappointment that he had missed her call, old anger at her leaving in the first place, angry at the household staff for not informing him she'd called, angry at the maid in front of him for not coming to him instead of Avaric regarding her left behind belongings, but mostly just disappointment; disappointment that he'd missed her call, disappointment with her absence.

"I'm s-s-sorry Your Highness, it won't happen again!" the maid stammered. Fiyero sighed regretfully.

"It's fine, I apologize for my outburst." he ran a tired hand over his face. He felt so out of control these days, "Here, give me the dress, I'll take care of it." she quickly handed him the dress. He took it and with an apologetic wave to the maid, left, going back to his own room. He took the dress to the back of his closet, hanging it behind all of the suits he never wore. He looked at it for a moment and the sudden anger ripped through him again. He ripped the dress off the hanger, tossing it on the floor somewhere. He walked out of his closet, slamming the doors and sinking into his bed. This had to stop. He kept feeling as though he had been through this all before. While Elphaba was hardly like Sarima, her absence left the same emptiness, same anger and grief. He wished he hadn't wasted his drink from earlier.

"This has to stop." he muttered to himself, "I've got to move on."

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!)**


	25. The Right Thing

**(A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and for nominations for the Wicked Awards! Thanks so much! Info for this chapter: Melena did not die giving birth to Nessa, she died of some disease a few years later.)**

Elphaba sat in her room at her grandparents estate, working half-heartedly on a few Great Kells documents her father had asked her to translate. They were part of a project he was working on of the diplomatic sort, despite his recent overthrow. The room was small and there wasn't a single window, just beige walls with a brown border, a bed and small desk. While the accommodations were nicer than most one would find in the economically unbalanced Oz, the estate was home to much grander, empty and unused rooms which Elphaba had not been offered.

"Come inside, hurry up! Don't dawdle! We have _neighbors_ you know!" her grandmother had hissed at her when she first arrived at the beautiful Thropp Estate, "Now, you are to stay inside. I don't want you running about outside where people can _see_ you. You'll be staying in one of the rooms at the back of the house. You're lucky, save for the closets, it was the only room I could find without a window." There weren't any hugs, kisses, or even "hellos", and Elphaba had not been daft enough to expect such familial normalcy.

Helen Thropp was Elphaba's grandmother, and as Frex's mother, she had never understood why her only son hadn't sent his disastrous excuse for a child to the orphanage the moment she was born. Elphaba's most striking and unfortunately most unforgettable memory of her grandmother was one which she'd witnessed as a young girl; five years old when her grandparents had come to visit for the holidays. Suffering from the common child's insomnia at the time, she'd decided to sneak down to the kitchen for a glass of milk. Instead, she'd found her parents and grandparents, in the midst of an ominously furtive argument.

"She's got no place in the family Frexspar, and you know it. What do you think a thing like that is going to amount to? She's dragging this family in the _mud_. Think of Nessarose if not yourself!" Helen had hissed, gesturing a hand upstairs to where Elphaba's bedroom was, a disgusted sneer curling her upper lip.

"Elphaba's our daughter!" Melena had snapped back angrily as Elphaba watched with wide eyes as her mother took a threatening step towards Helen. Her small hands had tightened around the rails of the staircase which she had perched on in hiding.

"_Your_ daughter I'm sure." Helen had sneered, "But I find myself rather doubtful that my son could ever produce such a mutinous defilement of nature." Elphaba hadn't understood the implications then, or even the vocabulary, but she did now.

"Mother, that's enough!" Frex had hissed angrily, cutting in front of his wife to stand before his mother, "You've made your point about Elphaba. You don't like her; you think she's a freak. No father wants their child to be an abnormality, but that's what we've got. And she is _our_ daughter and we will raise her as ours. Oz forbid she ever hears the kinds of things you say about her. The way you speak of her, as though she isn't exactly what she is: a little girl, for Oz's Sake!" Her grandmother had guffawed at that.

"We have the funds you know and the people, if that's what you're worried about." It was Elphaba's grandfather, Xavier, who had spoken up next, "We can make this whole thing disappear, quietly and no one will even remember that she existed." At that, Melena's hand had flown to her mouth, stifling a horrified gasp.

"Dear Oz, you can't possibly be suggesting-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Frex had roared. Elphaba's eyes had grown even wider watching her father take two quick strides towards her grandfather before shoving him roughly against the wall. Her father's eyes had never looked so dark to her, "We're not _killing_ our goddamn daughter, you _fucking_ maniac!"

"Good lord, what kind of man do you think I am?!" Xavier had choked out, "I never said anything about _killing _the thing! I was talking about an orphanage!" Before she could hear another word, Elphaba had fled, running back to her room as fast as she could, tears falling freely from her eyes, the loud voices of the adults downstairs still volleying shouts back and forth.

"Elphaba?" Elphaba was startled out of her thoughts by her father, who knocked softly on the door before coming in, "Hard at work I see, you've always been the smart one." he winked at her and she smiled back.

"I probably got it from mother, you know." she said, mockingly.

"You're probably right." Frex waved a hand, "Come on, it's time for dinner, I'll meet you down there." Elphaba marked a few more documents before heading down to the dining room. Everyone else was already seated, her grandmother at the head of the long, thin table, her father and Nessa on either side, and an open chair for her next to Nessa. Her grandfather was away on business.

"Late again, haven't you got any manners?" Helen sent a vicious glare towards Elphaba as she walked in. Elphaba yanked out her chair with a loud ruckus, sending a withering glare towards her grandmother.

"On the contrary, I was just respecting your wishes. If I had arrived on time you would have had to suffer my presence that much longer." Elphaba snapped, not caring that her father was sending her a disapproving look. Her grandmother seemed to not have a rebuttal, and as the food arrived via wait staff, she turned her attention to the others.

"So, have any of you heard the rumors?" she asked ambiguously. Frex rolled his eyes, attuned to his mother's grievous obsession with gossip. Elphaba's eyes followed suit.

"No I haven't. I'd ask you not to tell us, but I know you will anyway." Frex sighed in a bored tone.

"Well," Helen began, ignoring her son's remark, "I'm sure you've heard of that Master Avaric, you know, the one from the Gillikin?" Helena asked, taking a bite of her food casually. Elphaba stilled, she had tried so hard the past couple weeks to not think about Master Avaric, or any of those she'd left behind, especially the King. She nervously glanced up at her father, his face creased into a frown at Avaric's name.

"Oh yes, I've heard of him," he said, his voice thick with disdain, ", a _disgusting_ philanderer; a womanizer of the worst sort." Elphaba couldn't help the small wince at his words.

"My thoughts precisely." Helen agreed, casting Elphaba a significant look, "In any case, I heard that he and the recently widowed Countess Freemont have been staying with King Tiggular this summer, she and the King being in a quite serious relationship, you must know." Frex's eyes snapped to Elphaba, who was nervously wringing her hands under the table, her supper forgotten.

"You steered clear of that filth, I hope." he said, clearly only hearing the first half of Helen's sentence.

"I…" Elphaba didn't know what to say. She couldn't say that she'd never spoken to Avaric, because her grandmother obviously knew that she had, "...Avaric's not really like you say he is." she murmured quietly.

"Excuse me?" Frex's silverware came down on his plate with a loud clink. Out of the corner of her eye, Elphaba could see her grandmother's lip twitch upwards suspiciously.

"It's just that, I don't think Avaric is as bad as you say he is, he's actually-"

Frex did not wait to hear the rest, "You mean you became close enough with this man to bypass formalities?" he asked in a low, frustrated voice, his head falling to his hands, "Elphaba, he is a worthless womanizer, how could you possibly be so dim as to fall for that act?"

"It wasn't like that." Elphaba said quietly, regretting her slip instantly. She decided to ignore, for now, the attack on her intelligence in lieu of Avaric's honor, "Master Avaric and I were just friends, that's all. Friends are allowed to address each other informally, last I checked."

"Oh I'm sure the philanderer awarded himself generous liberties with what he called you." Helen said nonchalantly.

"He addressed me as nothing but my given name." Elphaba hissed angrily, shooting a glare towards Helen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, then perhaps it was the King whom you allowed to deride you with disgustingly intimate pet names." her grandmother sneered. Elphaba blanched at that, completely caught off guard.

"I beg your pardon?" her heart began a frenzied ascension. Frex looked towards his mother with a mixed gaze of confusion and hostility. Helen leveled Elphaba with a cold, calculating gaze. As their eyes met, Elphaba knew in that moment, that _she_ knew. Her grandmother knew. What exactly she knew, Elphaba could not say, but the overwhelming dread that seemed to sink through her like sand, told her enough.

"Perhaps you heard Frex, about the ball King Tiggular and the Countess Fremont recently held?"

Elphaba's body slackened and the room around her seemed to drown in blurriness. No, she couldn't possibly be bringing that up, she couldn't possibly know _that_.

"No, why do you ask?" Frex asked, his voice edgy. Elphaba could see by the look on his face that he was trying in his head to figure out the correlation of Helen's last comment to this one.

"Oh, no reason really. I just thought you might have heard of the scandals. The evening was practically a minefield of impropriety and infidelity. It was civil savagery."

"Elphaba, why, you were still at the castle when the King threw the ball, did you go?" Nessa suddenly brightened up at the news of a ball and she looked towards her sister, enthusiastically hoping for first-hand gossip.

"I…" Elphaba found her throat to be incredibly dry and her vocabulary drastically diminished. She had been ready to deny it, but a look from her grandmother and she knew she couldn't, "I only went for a little while." she told Nessa.

"Oh, how exciting!" Nessa clapped her hands together, oblivious to her sister's distress.

"There was a young woman there, I don't remember her name, but my friend Lady Rydel, saw her, told me she caused quite the scene. Perhaps _you_, saw her Elphaba." Helen's eyes were trained steadily on Elphaba, watchfully anticipating the key sign of realization on her granddaughter's face. Elphaba's hands fisted beneath the table and she gritted her teeth angrily, trying to hold back a slew of unladylike comments.

"I don't remember anything happening that caused a scene."

"Well, she was quite the slut," Helen said abruptly, "The young woman I mean." she added, as though anyone was confused about whom she was speaking.

"Mother!" Frex hissed, appalled at his mother's suddenly vulgar vocabulary. Elphaba flinched at the word, her eyes falling from her grandmother's malicious gaze.

"She spent the entire night on the arm of Ambassador Charles, only to hit him across the face when he tried to revoke her advances. When she ran out of the ball, Masters Avaric and King Tiggular both went after her, the three of them disappearing for a disgustingly long time. When they finally did return, they were disheveled and the _woman_, wasn't seen again. Everyone's guess was that she collected her money and left, if you know what I mean." her grandmother's lip curled in disdain as her gaze swept over Elphaba, and as she opened her mouth to speak again, she waited until her granddaughter was looking directly at her, "How could you forget something like _that_?" Elphaba was quiet, unable to speak or even to look away from the spiteful glare her grandmother held her with.

"How in Oz was such an indecent character as her invited?" Nessa asked, seeming excited but also disgusted by her grandmother's story.

"Mother, that is a disturbing thing to hear." Frex said matter-of-factly, "I pray this is idle gossip. To think that the entirety of a Kingdom rests in the hands of a man who doesn't have the decency to resist the temptation of sinful harlots, is indeed frightening."

"A sentiment, I must say, I agree with." Helen said coolly, "Elphaba, now that I've refreshed your memory, perhaps you could tell us more. Despite the grossness of what happened, we all have perhaps concerning appetites for more detail. Please, from a first-hand witness."

Elphaba felt her throat constrict and her heart beat loudly in her chest, of painful reminder of the King, and his consistently intensifying affect he had on her heart. She knew what her grandmother was playing at now, she knew that she wanted to torture her. She'd shown her now what she thought of her, and what her family would think of her when they found out. It was as though she was finally getting a piece of what Oz thought of her and it made her feel like trash. It felt suddenly as though that night, the gossip and the disaster had cheapened everything. Everything she'd shared, with all of them, the children, Avaric…Fiyero, it had all been stripped down and reduced to particles of scandal and disgust. Was that all it ever was? A sordid game of propriety and shame? It was what people like that did, people like Helen and Lila, counts and dukes, ambassadors and…kings. Everything she had ever felt had been taken; twisted into cheap gossip and stories for friends. That night, Elphaba had realized she'd fallen in love, something which had been a feeling before it was a scandal; which had been a happiness before it was a sin.

"Well, Elphaba? Don't you have anything you'd like to share?"

Elphaba was relieved from her thoughts by her grandmother, who was prompting her continuance with an unyielding spitefulness to her expression.

"Please," Elphaba whispered, her voice coming softer than she had planned, "Don't do this." she pleaded softly, her eyes looking imploringly towards Helen, "I..."

"Elphaba, are you alright?" her father queried, his brow furrowing at her sudden paleness. Elphaba didn't answer and the room was serenely quiet for a moment.

"She's fine." Helen said suddenly with a snap, finally turning her gaze from Elphaba, "We'll talk later." she said in a clipped tone, setting back to work on her dinner. The other's slowly followed suit, Elphaba sat numbly for a moment, unable to move before shoving her chair back and bolting from the room.

* * *

For the next several days, Elphaba refused to talk to any of them. She didn't attend meals, grabbing only snacks from the kitchen when she happened to pass it and she locked herself in her small room, not letting anyone in. She spent a lot of time sleeping. The hours she spent in bed were verging on extreme, but she could care less. She had done well those first two weeks. She'd kept busy and kept him out of her head, but after that disastrous dinner, thoughts of the King had become inescapable. It felt like torture now, to remember moments with him or even with the children. It took her some time to admit it, but she missed him. She missed them all. She missed the lazy afternoons with the children and Master Avaric. She missed the irritated look the King would get when dinner became too loud. She missed his somehow charming way of insulting her…and even more his charming way of complimenting her.

Very few times, she would think about the last time she saw him, how he'd drawn her near to him, ready to tell her that everything the Countess suspected was true. Elphaba wished she could've heard him say it, and she wondered infinitely of what would have happened had she stayed. But then again, she hadn't stayed, and she'd never heard him say the words. It could have all been in her head, the heat, the longing and treacherous rejection in his eyes when she'd pushed him away. Even Avaric, even Lila, even the children; they all seemed sometimes as though they were only figments of her imagination, characters from someone else's story, wisps of smoke barely visible in the summer breeze.

A knock on her door shook her gently from her thoughts, but she didn't answer the visitor. A moment later, there was the clicking of the lock and the door swung open, Helen standing in the doorway, a surprisingly calm expression on her face.

"I said we'd talk later, its later." she said.

"I don't want to talk." Elphaba murmured, not bothering to turn around to face her grandmother. She continued to sit at her desk, mindlessly translating more ancient runes from the Thropp estate's unnecessarily extensive library.

"You either speak to me, or I'll have a word with your father." Helen said, her tone nonchalant, but unshakably authorative. Elphaba's eyes closed in frustration, her hand going to her head as she finally turned around.

"There's nothing to talk about. You _clearly_ know everything you need to know. It doesn't matter what _I _say, does it?"

"I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself, you should be grateful for that." Helen said shortly.

"Grateful?" Elphaba scoffed, turning back around in her seat, picking up her pencil before skimming more ancient runes. There was a tense silence in the room, Elphaba hoping that if she ignored her long enough, she'd go away. Instead, it prompted Helen to interrogate her.

"Did you sleep with him?"

Elphaba's hand tightened on her pencil and she spun around angrily.

"For the last time, Master Avaric was a _friend_, if you even know what that is, I wouldn't want to assume you've ever had one." she snapped. Her grandmother seemed unfazed except for a slight pursing of the lips.

"It wasn't _him_," she sneered, "I was referring to." The room descended into silence again.

"I didn't sleep with anyone." Elphaba finally said.

"Then why did you leave, if not for the shame of adultery?" Helen asked.

"I missed my family, you excluded of course." Elphaba muttered. When Helen didn't say anything, Elphaba looked up at her, surprised to see an uncomfortable look cross her face.

"Were they hurting you?" she finally asked, her face twitching as though she didn't know the type of expression to accompany her query.

"What? Oz no!" Elphaba said, surprised by the question, "Why would you ask that?"

"The night you arrived, you had a bruise on your cheek."

Elphaba's mind reeled back to the courtyards outside, during that disastrous conversation with the Countess. She winced at the memory.

"Oh, that was the Countess." she said absentmindedly.

"The Countess Fremont?" Helen asked in surprise.

"We got into an argument."

"At the ball."

"Yes."

"About the King?"

"….yes."

Another moment of silence passed between the two, both contemplating what had been revealed and heard.

"You did the right thing." her grandmother finally said, "Leaving that is. Don't regret it for a moment, it was the _right_ thing." Elphaba nodded, suddenly feeling numb.

"I had hoped so." she said quietly. Her grandmother nodded once more, before standing and walking towards the door. Just before leaving, she turned around.

"You may have loved him, and he may have loved you…but it never would have worked. He belongs with women like the Countess. He's a King after all. It would have been selfish of you to stay in his life." Helen paused, sighing deeply, "Elphaba…don't look back. Move on, you did the right thing. Let him be with his Countess. If he hasn't forgotten you by now, he soon will. It's time you let him go as well. I…I won't tell your father."

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! Happy Valentine's day if I don't update by then!)**


	26. Trying

**Hi! Long time no see, for any readers who actually do genuinely enjoy this story, I really do apologize for my horrible updating non-existent schedule. I know how frustrating it can be, and I do apologize. I've started a new job a month ago and am getting ready for my freshman year of college, but it's no excuse! To any readers I have somehow managed to retain, thank you for your continued interest and to new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this installment!) **

* * *

"You've been quiet lately."

"I haven't had much to say."

"Is it because Miss Elphaba's gone?"

Avaric finally turned down the paper he was reading to look at Linny, who was perched in front of him next to his feet which rested on a maroon ottoman. He stared at her for a minute, trying to think of the answer to her question. He finally sighed and flipped his paper back up before answering.

"Maybe." he huffed. Linny nodded understandingly.

"I've been quiet too lately," she said, "in case you haven't noticed."

Avaric sighed, flipping his paper _back_ down again, because for as much as Linny liked to chatter, she had been chattering less than she used to.

"I've noticed." he said.

"Miles, Liir and Nor don't talk as much either." Linny said, picking at the fabric of the ottoman, "It's really depressing." she added matter-of-factly.

"Maybe you kids just need to go outside more. Just because Miss Elphaba's gone doesn't mean you can't go outside, does it?" Avaric asked, trying to keep his own melancholy mood out of his tone.

"We already tried going outside. It's just more depressing because Miss Elphaba's not there like she used to be." Linny's voice drooped in contest with her posture which had slumped into gloomy form.

"You could draw pictures?" Avaric suggested, reaching forward to right Linny's posture.

"Even more depressing." she slumped back down, her face falling into her hands. Avaric sighed.

"You're a depressing child." he said.

"I want Miss Elphaba back." Linny muttered into her hands. They were both quiet for a moment, only the sound of a nearby ticking clock and a summer breeze from outside rustling the curtains. In unison they breathed in deeply, before letting out equally miserable sighs of discontent.

"Well, aren't you two just the picture of excitement."

Avaric and Linny looked up as the King entered, an amused smile tempting his lips.

"He thinks he's _so_ funny." Linny dropped her face back into her hands, muttering loudly enough for both Avaric and Fiyero to hear. Fiyero rolled his eyes before proceeding further into the sitting room.

"Linny, the new tutor is arriving today, you'll return to your summer lessons this afternoon."

"I told you I don't _want _a new tutor!" Linny snapped, her hands flying from her face as she glared up at her father. Fiyero sighed in aggravation.

"Linny, we've talked about this. You're taking lessons with the others from Miss Hampton and that's final." Fiyero said sternly, "I don't know _why_ you're being so _difficult_ about this!"

"Of course you don't know why! Just because you forgot all about her, doesn't mean I have!"

Fiyero shut his eyes briefly, knowing without question who Linny was referring to. Of course he hadn't forgotten her, but he was trying. It was all he could do. Remembering her was out of the question.

"Linny, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this," he began, "but Miss Elphaba is _no longer_ a topic of contention in this home. Do you think she'd appreciate you using her memory as some sort of excuse to get out of new lessons from new tutors?"

"Her _memory_?" Linny made a face, "It's not like she's _dead_ or something."

Fiyero seemed startled by her comment, as though he'd never considered his words would be taken in such a way. He blinked a few times, "I—well—of course she's not _dead_, Linny! For Oz's sake!"

"It's not as though you'd notice if she was." Avaric murmured under his breath, "And if you did, you probably wouldn't even be bothered to care." Fiyero's eyes snapped to Avaric's brooding form.

"Linny, why don't you go play outside or something. Master Avaric and I have something adult to talk about." Fiyero said shortly. Linny's response was a silent look of indignity before she stormed out. Avaric stood up after Linny was gone to stand right in front of Fiyero.

"Why bother sending Linny out? You going to curse at me or something?" he asked nonchalantly. Fiyero's gaze turned stern.

"For what you said, I just might." he settled Avaric with another reproachful look before backing away from his friend as he headed towards the parlor liquor cabinet. Avaric scoffed.

"If I'm to be cursed at every time I speak the truth, perhaps I should invest some time into finding myself less cowardly friends."

"You had no right to say something like that Avaric, it was uncalled for, especially in front of Linny!" Fiyero said, ignoring Avaric's comment.

"Oh and since when did you become the keeper of my rights? I can say whatever I want Fiyero, that's one of the beauties of an independent Vinkus, is it not?" Fiyero scoffed at Avaric's comment, which seemingly infuriated him, "You know, Fiyero, ever since she left, it's as if she never even existed to you. She did a hell of a whole lot for this family and for you. That's quite a bit to be ungrateful for if you ask me."

"_Ungrateful_?!" Fiyero turned, seething, "Tell me exactly how ungrateful I'm being by _not_ spending my days being a senseless, useless, unproductive _sloth _like the rest of you. How ungrateful am I to actually try to be positive, to keep this household moving whilst the rest of you seem content to mope and whine and complain now that she's gone? Tell me how much I spit on her memory by forcing myself every morning to get out of bed and try to move on with my life now that she isn't in it!"

Avaric was quiet after that. He had had no idea. Fiyero seemed alarmed at his own outburst and he visibly deflated, a shaky hand fluttering to his eyes. When he looked up again it was with a hardness and pain that Avaric now realized had always been there, veiled thickly by his attempts at cheer and positivity, attempts to keep the rest of them from falling apart.

"You know Avaric, I think there is one _essential _piece of this puzzle that you and everyone else in this damn castle seem to have forgotten. Just remember that before you attack _me _for my _ungratefulness, _that _she_ is the one who left. She is the one who abandoned this family. She is the one who packed her bags one day and disappeared without even saying goodbye."

Avaric had no rebuttal to that. He'd known Fiyero for many years, and he didn't think he'd ever known him quite as well as he did now. As he watched his friend sweep from the room he realized how truly unfair he _and_ the children had been. Of course Fiyero wasn't going to complain and whine; of course he would be the one to step up and try to salvage the happiness of a family he'd only just regained. And of course, he was hurt by Miss Elphaba's abandonment. Avaric might even say that out of all of them, the King was hurt the most. And while they had all loved Miss Elphaba dearly, what they had failed to realize, and what Avaric had forgotten, was that Fiyero had actually fallen for her and when she left, she had quite possibly broken his heart.

* * *

3 months later

As time passed, the castle grew warmer and warmer, the coldness that Elphaba's absence had plunged it into seeped away little by little each day. The children had begun to accept her absence and no longer spent the days depressingly inside the castle. Laughter returned and sadness and bitterness was pushed aside. All seemed well, but Avaric knew there were still days; days when Fiyero could not shake the loss and would lock himself in his study. And while he laughed a lot more and smiled and joked and seemed for all the world beyond satisfied with life, Avaric suspected he faked it quite a lot.

When Lila told him that Fiyero had proposed and they were to be married, Avaric could tell that something was off. She of course was glowing with happiness, but Avaric knew, from the microscopic lilt of her smile that this was something she had wanted for entirely too long, and it did not happen at all as she had imagined. But she was trying so hard to be happy about it and Avaric couldn't bring himself to tell her it wasn't right. He congratulated her and Fiyero, distracting them both with jokes and jibes and talk of the wedding. It was the way Lila's eyes often brimmed with confusion, a sad show of how lost she was in this engagement; it was the way Fiyero's smile strained against his own battling mind, the way he clearly had no idea how he felt for the woman he had just pledged his life to. It was the way they weren't right for each other at all, but wanted so desperately to be. Many people thought a man like Avaric didn't know the meaning of loneliness, but he did and he could recognize the dark wells of it with unsettling precision in his two closest friends.

He congratulated them despite his observations, and dealt the same artificially forged smile the castle had grown used to seeing in its three months of what Avaric coined as "post-Elphaba reconstruction". As he began making calls and telegramming old acquaintances, he knew that no matter how much they'd rebuilt since Miss Elphaba had left, it was precarious in structure and liable to certain doom. They'd cheated their "reconstruction" by going for cheap in the foundation, with false cheeriness and counterfeit smiles, grasped for in desperate want of their genuine counterparts. And while they could all live like this comfortably, the forgery of happiness was always better than debilitating sadness, his friends deserved more. Lila deserved more and Fiyero certainly deserved more. Which was why after nearly three weeks of searching and calling and telegramming, Avaric had finally found her. And as he boarded the train to the countryside, he only hoped he was doing the right thing by bringing her back.

* * *

**(A/N: And that's all for today! Thank you again for reading, I warn you I shall not make any grand promises of a fast approaching update, but I DO assure you that I WILL FINISH THIS STORY if it is the last thing I do! (but hopefully it won't indeed be the last thing I do) Thanks again!)**


	27. Doing Time

**(A/N: so clearly. I have not been here in a while. Thank you to all who have stayed with this story though and reviewed, my gratitude is as undying as the sun. I would serenade you all if I had a lick of talent in serenading. It is very late in the night/early in the morning. I am typing whatever comes to mind. That being said, this chapter was not proofread in any great detail. I apologize. But again, thank you readers!)**

This was not the first time Avaric had been arrested. In fact, it wasn't even the fourth time.

That being said, it _was_ the first time he'd been arrested in the Great Kells. And that had to count for something.

Right?

He chanced a look to his left at where Elphaba was sitting, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in possibly the angriest glare he'd ever seen.

Wrong.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not here? I know for a fact she's here." Avaric insisted.

"I'm sorry sir, perhaps it was Miss Nessarose you were looking for?" the butler asked again, "The lady is not busy, I can inform her now of your presence?"

"Nessarose? I don't know anybody named Nessarose. Who is she and why does she have two names squished together? No, scratch that, I don't care. I came here to see Miss Elphaba and I will _not_ be leaving until I see her, so you might as well save both you and I a lot of time and just let me in." Avaric stood up firmly, planting his feet in such a way as to communicate that he was very serious about not leaving.

"Gregor who _is_ it, you've been at the damn door for ten minutes! Tell whoever it is to get lost already, you're letting in the cold air."

Avaric tried to peer past the butler, "Ah! Lady Helen I presume? I'm here to see Miss Elphaba! My name is Avaric, we met in the Vinkus, I'm a friend!" Avaric said, calling in the general direction he'd heard her voice from, having been successfully blocked by the butler when he tried to waltz in. There was a beat of silence before he nearly toppled over in surprise as Lady Helen was suddenly standing right in front of him, leaning towards him in a surprisingly intimidating manner for someone so significantly shorter than him.

"_You_." She hissed, jabbing a long nail into his chest, her lip curling in disgust. Avaric blinked.

"I'm sorry, have I offended you Madame?" he asked, truly befuddled, "I must say you are quite older than my usual target group, but if I _did _indeed have too much to drink one night-"

"You listen to me Master _Avaric_," she sneered, cutting him off, "Miss Elphaba isn't here, and even if she was, I wouldn't let you see her. This family wants nothing to do with you or his _royal highness_," she sneered, "so I suggest you leave immediately before I call the authorities and have you physically removed from my property!"

"B-but I haven't even done anything!" Avaric spluttered, "I just came to see Miss Elphaba! I just want to talk to her, I assure you, she will want to talk to me, like I said, we're friends."

"If you're not gone within the next 10 seconds I am _calling_ the authorities!"

The door slammed in his face, nearly taking his nose in the process. Avaric staggered back slightly, bewildered and left gawking at the closed door.

* * *

6 hours later

After leaving to find a bar for a quick drink, Avaric managed to hail a cab to drop him back off at Elphaba's grandparent's home. It was dark out now and as he sauntered up the long walkway to the front doors, he wondered how likely it was that the lovely Helen Thropp would hold true to her word and actually have him arrested. The thought gave him pause. It was rather late by now, and even if she hadn't been serious about having him arrested, waking her up would probably make her mad enough to become very serious. Perhaps in the morning he should try again, when she is in a good mood (though Avaric seriously doubted she was capable of a mood above 'relatively annoyed'). Avaric turned to walk back to the curb to hail another taxi when he heard a loud 'oomph' followed by a short, slightly louder curse. He spun around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called into the darkness, glancing at the still lit windows of the mansion. No one seemed to be looking though and he quickly ran towards the side of the mansion where he'd heard the sound, "Hello?" He heard a few more mumbles and rustles from the back of the house and he quickly moved forward, turning around the corner and nearly having a heart attack when he ran straight into—

"Miss Elphaba!"

"Master Avaric!"

They both grimaced and looked up at the still peaceful windows of the mansion. Avaric looked from her, to the bush she had clearly just crawled out of, to the window three stories up with a twisted string of sheets hanging out of it and then back to her, his eyebrows burrowing in disbelief.

"Was there something wrong with the _door_, Miss Elphaba?!" he shouted in a hushed whisper.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked, instead of answering, "You're one to talk about doors, Master Avaric, we have a front one you know, which is perfectly fine for knocking on if you wanted in!"

"Oh, so I'm the one with a door complex now? Not the girl who just jumped out of a _three-story_ window?!" Avaric waved his arm furiously at the window which seemed to get higher and higher up the longer he looked at it, "How many times am I going to just _happen_ to see you climbing out of windows? Is this a thing you do? A sport? A hobby?" Elphaba crossed her arms.

"At least when I go jumping out of windows, it's with a clear, sober head."

"I think that statement just worked in the opposite direction for you." Avaric rolled his eyes, "At least when I think jumping out of windows is a good idea, it's because I'm wasted on only the best liquor money can buy."

"I don't even know why we're arguing about this. I didn't even jump, I _clearly_ climbed out." She said, pointing at the string of sheets which ended a good 10 feet from the ground.

"Oh God, if Fiyero were here, he'd have a heart attack." Avaric said, his hand going to his forehead as he turned again to look up at the window. He turned back to Elphaba, looking her over for any injuries, "Are you alright? Oz, what is wrong with me? Why didn't I ask that first?!" He moved forward to check more closely, but she stumbled back, wincing as her ankle twisted beneath her.

"I'm perfectly fine." She sniffed, her arms tightening across her chest.

"Really? Your ankle's not sore or anything, it kind of looks like it hurts." Avaric noted, gesturing at the ankle she was favoring.

"It's fine." She sighed, "Avaric what-" she paused to gesture at him in disbelief, "—what are you doing here?"

"I-" Avaric began, frowning as he realized he really hadn't thought this through very much, "I—I came to get you; to bring you back." He finally said, shrugging.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No, I just-"

"FREEZE! HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

* * *

"I could _murder _you!" Elphaba growled at him as the guard locked the door to the holding cell they'd been placed in.

"This is _my_ fault?!" Avaric asked incredulously, "It's not _my_ fault that _your_ neighbors happen to be institution-level paranoids that call the authorities whenever they happen to hear shouting late at night! Oz, talk about misplaced blame!"

"I can't believe this, my father is going to _kill_ me!"

"Well maybe if you had just you know, used the door, none of this would've happened."

"My using the door or not has nothing to do with this!"

"Well see, it kind of does because—actually no, why in Oz didn't you just use the door in the first place?"

"None of your business, Master Avaric." Elphaba huffed, crossing her arms again.

"Master Avaric? Please, Elphaba, just call me Avaric."

"Master Avaric, it's Miss Elphaba or Miss Thropp, a little decency would become you." She said icily, scooting further away from him on the singly narrow bench the cell had. Avaric fell quiet at that, a small ounce of hurt flickering across his face. Elphaba turned away from him as the cell became even tenser in the silence.

"So, it's my fault, then." He said after a few more moments of silence. Elphaba looked at him.

"Yes, what do you think we've been arguing about for the past half hour?" she really could murder him.

"No, not this." He sighed, gesturing half-heartedly at the cell they were currently locked in, "I meant, you leaving. It was something, I did." He slouched against the wall as whatever adrenaline had fueled his previous shouting match, fled his body, "God, Fiyero can be a real prick when he's right. You've not seen him when he's gloating, it can get nasty. But Elpha—Miss Elphaba I guess, if you really prefer, I just—I'm sorry, but I have no idea what I did wrong. I of course will apologize for our current incarceration, but for whatever happened that night, at the ball, I...Elphaba we're all miserable without you. I'll say whatever you want me to say to fix this, just tell me what I did." He didn't get an immediate answer, but he heard Elphaba let out a long sigh before quietly moving closer to him again.

"Avaric, my leaving had nothing to do with you." She said quietly.

He blinked owlishly, "Then why did you leave?" he asked, "We all thought you were happy with us, Oz knows we were happy with you."

"It wasn't anything any of you did." Elphaba said, her gaze flickering down to the floor, "I was just selfish I guess—or scared, I don't know."

"Try to explain." Avaric implored, moving closer towards her yet.

"I can't." Elphaba said, "I can't possibly tell you."

"Just try, please."

"Avaric, I _can't_." Elphaba said, annoyance filling her voice. Avaric was undeterred.

"What's so difficult, just tell me what happened-!"

"Avaric stop."

"Tell me and we can fix this, you can come back, it'll be-!"

"Avaric there's nothing to fix!" Elphaba exclaimed, standing abruptly from the bench, "And I can't go back with you, don't you think there's a reason I left?!" Avaric stood too then, his eyes flashed angrily.

"Yes, Elphaba I think I'm intelligent enough to deduce that you left for a _reason_." He snapped sarcastically, "What I'm trying to figure out is what that _reason_ was."

"I told you, it has nothing to do with you, I-"

"Nothing to do with me? I don't see how you can think that when it is _my _best friend who's heart you've shattered, and _his_ children who you abandoned!"

"He's better off without me!"

"He's about to make the biggest mistake of his life, Elphaba!" Avaric shouted.

"The biggest mistake of his life?" Elphaba scoffed, barely flinching at his raised voice, "He's marrying the Countess, Avaric, I can't even begin to describe how…perfect that is!"

"Of sure, if you consider the definition of perfect to be two people who couldn't be less in love with each other tying the knot." Avaric shrugged in heavy sarcasm, "Then by all means, they are the pinnacle of perfection!"

"Even if they weren't perfect for each other, what would you have me do?" Elphaba asked, her own voice rising to Avaric's, "I'm trying to understand what you want from me Avaric, but there is no version of this where my coming back leads to anything other than disaster. Why can't you just let them be happy?"

"Because they aren't happy, Elphaba!" Avaric yelled in frustration. He took two strides towards her, his hands coming up to grasp her arms, "Elphaba, haven't you realized by now that he's in_ love_ with you?!"

Elphaba didn't say anything as she roughly shoved Avaric away from her. He stared at her in shock as she silently moved to the corner of the cell to sit on the bench there. He remained standing where he was, his arms rising half-heartedly before falling back to his sides.

"You don't even care?" he finally asked, his voice soft in his disbelief.

"Of course I care." She said quietly after a few moments, "It's why I left."

Before Avaric could say anything more, there was a sharp clang on the bars of the cell. They both looked up at the policeman standing there, holding a few papers.

"You've made bail." He said to Avaric.

"I have?" Avaric asked in surprise, his eyebrows rising.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for the fuss—uh, sir, but since we didn't believe you when you said you knew—well that you were friends with—well I mean—what I mean to say is, we are really sorry for the inconvenience. The King is here to pick you up now, sir."

"Fiyero?" Avaric asked.

Elphaba's heart seemed to skid to a halt at that, her eyes snapping up just as the aforementioned man himself strode in, levelling Avaric with a stern glare.

"Avaric-" He began, halting as his eyes drifted towards Elphaba, "What have you done now."

* * *

**(A/N: thank you so much for reading, It is always appreciated!)**


	28. Bail

**(A/N: Thanks for reviews from the last chapter and thanks for reading!)**

* * *

For the first ten seconds, Fiyero had absolutely no idea what was happening to him. His peripheral vision was suddenly non-existent, his heart was on the cusp of beating itself into cardiac arrest and his lungs had also, in a show of self-destructive stubbornness, refused to work. He was too young for a stroke, too healthy for a heart attack, he hardly thought he'd managed to trigger himself into a psychotic panic attack, for heaven's sake! What the hell was—her eyes locked steadily with his and- _God_, he had missed her.

"Fiyero! I can explain-" Somewhere to his right, Avaric was prattling out a terribly poor explanation, but it seemed his ears had selectively chosen not to listen, tuned specifically to just her.

"Your Highness."

Fiyero blinked at the title, frozen in place now for a whole manner of different reasons. Avaric's prattle came to an abrupt halt, the guard who'd let him in shifting nervously behind him. Whatever had changed in his posture, whatever he was doing now, it seemed he'd made his sudden anger all too apparent. He stood straighter, his expression shuttering off into a cool indifference as he pulled tightly at his jacket.

"Miss Elphaba." He said without inflection, "Why am I not surprised." And really, why was he? Of course she was in trouble again, in a jail no less, and _of course_ she was with _Avaric_. When were those variables ever one without the other?

"Your Highness, Avaric-"

"It may have been three months since we last spoke, but I'm sure you remember my _name_ Miss Elphaba." Fiyero spoke over her harshly, his expression offering no sympathy as she startled.

"I'm just being respectful." She said quietly.

"Oh by all means, whatever you're comfortable with." Fiyero said coldly, "I for one, would be more comfortable however, if you paid _Avaric_ here the same courtesy you seem intent on serving me, Miss _Thropp_."

"Now Fiyero-" Avaric started, his tone berating.

"You know Avaric," Fiyero spoke over him impatiently, "I really can't tell if I find it endearingly amusing or just flat out hypocritical that _you_ are the one preparing yourself to dole out admonishments in this situation." He turned slowly toward his friend, the sharpness of his smile harsh on his face, "I can't say I'm surprised really, it's only about the tenth time you've been arrested for petty crimes. However, I _would_ enjoy to hear the story about how you somehow found a way to drag _my-_" he halted abruptly, "—how you managed to drag Miss Thropp into this."

"Well I-" Avaric began again, cutting himself off as the guard, who had momentarily forgotten why he was even there, finally found the key to their holding cell.

"You can tell me on the way back to the Vinkus." Fiyero ground out irritably, stepping out of the way as the cell door slid to the side. He let Avaric past him and was about to call Elphaba along too before noticing that the guard was relocking the door. Startled, he stepped forward to intercept him, "What in Oz do you think you're doing?" he demanded, "I've clearly not collected all my charges yet!" he gestured angrily towards Elphaba. The guard let out a squeak as his keys clanged to the ground.

"B-but your Royal Highness, Sir, majestic lord, sir, you only s-sent bail for M-master Ava-"

"Oh-" Fiyero let out a choice curse, "Bill me!" he said, shoving the guard back towards the cell door and gesturing at the lock.

"Your Highness, that really isn't nece-" Elphaba began as the guard obediently began fumbling with the lock. Fiyero whirled around on her furiously, startling her into silence as he pointed at her viciously.

"If you think for one _minute_ that I am going to allow you to sit in a _jail_ cell for the rest of the night…!" Fiyero trailed off, leaving his threat for what it was, "I understand my company revolts you, but at the very least it must be preferable to a jail cell!"

"I never said your-"

"Excuse me for the assumptions I've made in your absence." Fiyero snapped as the guard finally managed to unlock the cell door. Elphaba opened her mouth to retort hotly, but fell short as she saw the briefest flash of hurt in his eyes. He covered it quickly as he shoved past the guard to yank the cell door open himself. She didn't move and he let out a long-suffering sigh, "If you make me physically drag you home, I promise you, I will be even less pleasant than I already am."

"But honestly Fiyero, when are you ever _pleasant_?" Avaric said in the tense quiet that answered Fiyero's threat.

"You'd have to get that information from a second-hand source Avaric, seeing as it is _remarkably_ difficult to be pleasant around _you_." Fiyero snapped at his friend before turning back to Elphaba, "Miss Thropp, I have not got all day. I have a fiancé and children waiting for me at home." Elphaba stiffened at his words and for a brief moment, Fiyero felt guiltily triumphant. The feeling fled him as she bowed her head slightly before walking out of the cell.

"Of course, of course, sorry, I don't mean to be so difficult all the time." She muttered.

"And yet you seem to manage just fine." Fiyero gave her another hard glare as he slammed the cell door shut behind her and began striding out of the room. As he walked ahead of her he took a moment to breathe, to let his hard mask fall slightly. It was…it was overwhelming to see her again and he didn't know at all where they stood. Exiting the police station he went to his car, briskly opening the passenger door for her as Avaric climbed into the back. She bristled at the gesture and his fist clenched around the handle in another brief flash of anger.

"I trust you can close the door on your own." He all but growled at her as he left her to get in as he circled the car to get to the driver's side.

"I didn't ask you to open it in the first place." He heard her mutter. He slammed his own door a bit harder than was necessary and then waited impatiently for her to close her own door and fasten her seatbelt. As soon as he heard the click of the seatbelt he peeled out of the station parking lot, his eyes staring straight ahead. The car was silent as he drove steadily down the road, the passing time doing nothing to calm him down for some reason.

"Avaric," he finally bit out into the silence, "I believe I was promised an explanation."

"Well you see," Avaric began, after a moment, "I came down here to see an old friend, you see and uh—I was just walking past Elph—Miss Thropp's grandparent's home when I heard some noises and so naturally, I went to the back of the house where I'd heard the noises to see what it was, and _surprise, surprise_ I found Miss Thropp there, having _clearly_ jumped out of a window from the _third floor_ -" Avaric was cut off as Fiyero, in the span of two seconds, jerked the car to the side of the road before slamming harshly on the brakes. The car's occupants jerked forward and back as the car jerked to a stop.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" Fiyero yelled at Elphaba, his voice loud in the otherwise silent countryside.

"Now Master Avaric explained it wrong, I _climbed_ out of a window-"

"And fell in a bush-"

"Avaric shut up!"

"I beg your pardon, _shut up_?!" Avaric bellowed back as though he were some sort of sensitive queen.

"Avaric you are _not_ helping!" Fiyero yelled at him.

"Well then, I think I'll just _go_ in that case-" Avaric sniffed indignantly as he opened his car door. Fiyero hissed out a frustrated sigh.

"Avaric, get back in the car!" he said, twisting around in his seat.

"You know Fiyero, yelling at someone who's leaving because they were being yelled at, is not conducive to getting them back in the car!"

"Avaric, would you just get back in the car?" Elphaba asked, her tone not exactly patient. With another sniff, Avaric climbed back into the car. Fiyero turned back around, his hands white-knuckled around the steering wheel, his gaze boring intensely into the dirt road ahead that disappeared into the dark country night.

"Avaric, Miss Thropp, I apologize. I lost my temper." He finally said, his voice tight. Elphaba prayed Avaric wouldn't make another smart comment just because that was what Avaric did.

"Hmph." was the surprisingly short response Fiyero's apology got from Avaric. Elphaba just nodded, even though the King wasn't looking at her. Fiyero nodded to himself, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes briefly before starting the car again. The car started smoothly, and it was silent as they drove further through the night, no one daring to say anything else, not even Avaric.

Fiyero could still feel his heart pounding heavily in his chest, the rapid rhythm was, in a bittersweet way, familiar to him. It reminded him of the time she'd so _stupidly_ run out on his roof, and when he'd woken up one morning only to find out that she was gone, as though she had never really existed. He could feel her presence next to him, and though he had reacted badly to Avaric's account of their predicament, he found her presence alone was slowly calming him down. He had missed her, he realized, more than he had ever thought. He realized now that she had ruined him and his whole family by coming into their lives, the minute she'd stumbled through his door in that sorry excuse for a dress, they'd been ruined…so much so, that the only way, the only _possible_ way to fix things, would be for her to come back. As he drove further towards the Vinkus, a small warmth began building deep in his chest, knowing that she was back, that everything would be alright now.

"It's a left at the next intersection."

Fiyero was startled out of his thoughts as she spoke. It took him a moment to process what she was saying, because quite honestly it didn't make any sense to him.

"What?"

"At the next intersection turn left." She repeated, "My grandmother's house is in that direction."

Fiyero blinked in confusion again. He was about to ask her to kindly explain what the hell she was talking about before it occurred to him. From the minute they'd met again in that police station, they had both careened down remarkably different paths of expectations. She had never planned on returning to the Vinkus, and for some reason, it had never occurred to him that she wouldn't.

"Right." He finally muttered when she looked at him in his silence. He seemed to numbly turn left as she'd instructed, the information sinking into him, latching onto his heart and dragging it down. All of a sudden her presence next to him was all too fragile and his heart began its ascent into a furious rhythm. He was going to lose her again. As they headed down the road to her grandmother's estate, he had the burning desire to turn around and pound the gas until they were back home in the Vinkus, and her absence would become a distant memory they would never speak about. But she didn't want to go back with him. They wanted different things. In fact he didn't even know what exactly he wanted at all, just that he wanted whatever she didn't. He wished he could tell her what to want.

Almost ironically, it began pouring rain.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Fiyero murmured as he switched on the windshield wipers, leaning forward to peer up at the dark sky. He tried to keep driving, but eventually the roads became too muddy and he could hardly see anything, despite the windshield wipers. As lightning crackled the sky, it became all too clear that the storm would not be ending anytime soon.

"Miss Elphaba, I hope your grandmother will be kind enough to allow us shelter for at least the night in lieu of this _raging_ storm!" Avaric yelled from the back over the roar of the rain, "Though I haven't the slightest clue what she has against us in the first place!"

Elphaba's eyes widened at the prospect of Avaric and Fiyero under the same roof as her and her grandmother. The very idea almost made her sick. The king for his part, seemed to sense her aversion to the idea and took it _exceedingly_ personal.

"We'll only stay the night, Miss Thropp." Fiyero snapped, "Don't worry, you'll be rid of us by tomorrow morning." Elphaba wanted to say something, to send the message that she didn't hate him as he seemed to think she did. But the words died in her throat as she finally saw through the thick downpour that they were right in front of her grandmother's estate. And there her grandmother and father stood in the doorway, arms crossed, and waiting for them.

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! There is a very small reference to a film in here if anyone noticed)**


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N: Hi guys! I thought I'd get this chapter in before the new year began! (it's still 2013 where I am). Happy New Years! and late Merry Christmas/Holidays. Someone suggested in a review that my 2014 resolution should be to finish this story and I definitely will and it definitely won't take all year. I am seriously the most annoying fanfiction auther ever. I apologize. ALSO, while I'm rambling, have you guys seen FROZEN yet? BECAUSE I'VE SEEN IT THREE TIMES AND BOUGHT THE CD AND LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT IT. IT'S A LIFE RUINER BECAUSE ELSA IS SO SEXY. ALSO I'VE HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN FOR LIKE A MONTH BUT I JUST DIDN'T GET AROUND TO UPLOADING IT. SORRY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT OF THIS VERY LONG STORY)**

* * *

Helen watched with narrowed eyes as the trio trudged towards the house, no hope of escaping a decent soaking from the rain. Their car had gotten stuck in a mud trench at the end of the drive, forcing them to fight their way through the storm all the way down the long drive toward the estate. Helen pursed her lips in annoyance as her eyes flitted about nervously at her neighbors homes. Next to her, Frex was practically radiating anger as his eyes followed his daughter's slow progress towards the door.

"Hurry up! We have neighbors you know!" Helen finally screeched when they were about halfway to the door. Her patience was dwindling as the mud slowed them down even further. Even through the thick downpour she could see her granddaughter roll her eyes. Helen opened her mouth to reprimand her when Elphaba slipped on what appeared to be a bad ankle. Before she could completely fall, the King's arms shot forward to catch her.

"Why didn't you tell me you hurt your ankle?!" he snapped at her irritably, his voice loud against the roaring rain. Before Elphaba could make a smart reply, she felt his arm swiftly catch behind her knees, his other arm at her shoulders as he lifted her easily into his arms. She yelped indignantly at the action, her hands grasping at the material of his shirt for balance. She wanted to shout at him, but the pouring rain seemed to drown out her sensibility and she only clung tighter to him as he started moving more swiftly towards the estate. She closed her eyes tightly against the downpour, but wasn't able to repress the shivers the cold rain filled her body with. Feeling her shaking in his arms, Fiyero's hold tightened and he quickened his pace.

"Almost there." He breathed in reassurance, his warm breath skating across her cheek. When she shivered again, she doubted the cold had had any influence.

"Inside, hurry up, get inside!" Helen's voice was suddenly very close to Elphaba's ear and she opened her eyes as she felt the warm rush of heat from the estate as Fiyero carried her inside.

"Oz, are you alright Elphaba? I forgot all about your ankle!" Avaric exclaimed as Fiyero carefully set her down. Frex and Helen's eyes flitted suspiciously toward Fiyero, who was putting a great deal of concentration into wiping as much mud from his boots as he could into the doormat. Helen's eyes narrowed at his continued refusal to meet her eye to eye.

Avaric walked over to Elphaba in concern, his hands came to rest comfortingly on her shoulders as his eyes flitted down to the ankle that now, after walking on it all night despite twisting it earlier, was causing a small amount of pain.

"You'll do well to keep your hands off my daughter." Frex's thunderous voice startled the three into a sudden realization of their surroundings. Avaric immediately let go of her. He took a step back for good measure.

"I meant no disrespect, Sir." Avaric apologized quickly. Frex ignored him as he turned back to Elphaba.

"A few hours ago I received a call from the police station." Frex informed her, "They told me that my daughter had been caught trespassing on private property…with a Master Avaric. When I went upstairs to check on you, you of course were not there. Now I thought I knew you better Elphaba, but apparently I was mistaken. The daughter _I _know would never risk her _life_, climbing out of Ozdamn windows to meet a man of less than questionable character in the middle of the Ozdamn night for Oz knows what-"

"Father-!"

"How long has this been going on Elphaba?!" Frex yelled, his voice had risen completely now and he towered over his daughter in a menacing air.

"Father, I didn't even know Avaric was-!" Elphaba tried desperately to explain.

"You will not address him so informally in my presence!" Frex barked. His hands fisted at his sides.

"Father please, I really didn't even know he was going to be there!"

"That doesn't explain why you thought climbing out of a third story _window_ was a good idea-!"

"I was-"

"Well?!"

"I was desperate!" Elphaba exclaimed in frustration, cutting through her father's tirade, "Grandmother never lets me go outside. I just wanted some fresh air. I needed to get out of the house, that's all!"

"There's a reason I keep you inside." Helen hissed at her, eyes narrowed at the audacity of her granddaughter. The ungrateful brat should be lucky she was even allowed a room.

"I'd very much like to hear that supposed reason." Fiyero growled, gaze leveled darkly on the mistress of the estate. Helen repaid his hostility with her own, doubled in force.

"Forgive me Your Highness, I hadn't realized you were _colorblind_." She spat contemptuously. Fiyero could feel his control slipping as his anger took reign.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've kept your _granddaughter_ locked up in this godforsaken house for _three months_ because you didn't want the _neighbors_ to see what color _skin _she had?!" Fiyero shouted, outraged.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, did I miss the memo that _green skin_ was perfectly acceptable?!" Helen yelled back, undeterred by the King's fury. Fiyero took an aggressive step towards the old woman.

"At least her face lacks the likeness to a troll that yours so accurately encapsulates." He said sharply. The aforementioned troll-like face contorted into a goblin-like scowl, the overall effect of which was extremely unattractive and mildly terrifying.

"Master Tiggular was that really necessary?" Frex sighed in frustration as Helen sucked in an almost vacuum-level gasp.

"No, but it was highly amusing." Avaric said pleasantly.

"Get out of my house." Helen ordered, pointing viciously at the door, "Get out of my house!"

"But-!" Avaric began to protest indignantly. Fiyero only stood wider and crossed his arms, affirming the complete lack of intimidation her screaming affected him with.

"Mother it's storming outside." Frex sighed in exasperation, "You have to-"

"You will _not_ tell me what to do in my own house, Frexspar Thropp!" Helen yelled.

"Grandmother-"

Helen whirled around to spit a few choice words at her granddaughter. However, her words were swallowed by a horrified shriek as she took in what she had been too angry to notice before, "Elphaba! You need to—you—go to your room immediately!" she spluttered, taking in her granddaughter's state of dress.

"But-"

"Elphaba you are absolutely _soaked_! It is—it is indecent!"

Elphaba stiffened in horror as she suddenly became acutely aware of her sodden clothes sticking like a second skin to her body, leaving little to the imagination. She quickly crossed her arms across her chest, where the bodice of her dress had become sheer from the rain. Warmth flooded her cheeks and she wished that the rain could've been gracious enough to at least melt her into a puddle after bestowing this humiliation upon her. She heard a sharp intake of breath next to her before the King turned away so rapidly he almost tripped on the carpeting.

Almost as if they had been waiting for their cue, several servants came bustling out from the side hallway, towels folded in their arms as they hurried towards the soaked guests. Frex snatched a towel from the first servant within reach and yanked Elphaba towards him by the arm. He quickly began wrapping her tightly in a large white towel, while somehow managing to maintain his vicious glare at Avaric throughout. Avaric for his part, looked appropriately scared.

A much needed silence descended upon the group as the servants ushered about getting them properly toweled. Finally, Helen sighed, breaking the silence.

"Gregor, have the staff quickly prepare two rooms for his royal Highness and…" she paused, regarding Avaric with contempt, "him." she finally said pointing at Avaric, "It is an _indecently _late hour and I think it's time we all retired for the night." With one last condemnatory gaze at the group, she turned on her heel and marched out of the room. Frex wrapped his arm firmly around Elphaba after giving Avaric his own personalized disparaging glare, and began leading her upstairs, careful of her ankle. Fiyero watched them go for a moment before he and Avaric were hurried up the opposite staircase to their begrudgingly offered rooms.

* * *

The next morning Elphaba stared out from the back porch at the rising sun. The light splashed across her skin, deliciously warm in the cool fall breeze. Everything looked so beautiful when the sun was rising, like it had been reborn throughout the night, fresh and unmarred. It was sometimes nice to think that it was an entirely new sun rising over the hills each day. But today, it was an old sun and its warmth did nothing to rinse Elphaba of yesterday's affairs.

"I've just got to get through the morning." Elphaba murmured to herself in the silence. The rest of the house had yet to arise. She wasn't allowed on the porch, but she often snuck out in the early mornings to see the sun rise. It was always silent and beautiful, and a much needed breath of fresh air. She closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. She had forgotten in these last three months, what it had felt like to completely lose her breath. She'd forgotten how fast her heart could beat and even more, how much it could ache. He'd come back into her life as quickly as she'd left his, and three months, really hadn't changed anything.

"How is your ankle?"

She jumped and very nearly screamed at his voice. When she whirled around to face him, the very ankle he'd been inquiring about twisted uncomfortably and she began to ungracefully topple over. Just as had happened the night before, he caught her easily before she could complete her maladroit descent. She was about to thank him embarrassingly for his steady reflexes until she realized that he had _yet_ to release her. Instead he was _carrying_ her to a chair outside and she had been too lost in his _eyes_ to notice! _Great OZ_ what was wrong with her?! The 'thank you' she had planned to say, came out in an entirely different way.

"How _dare_ you!" she gasped at him, wincing at how very 'Helen' she sounded. The King only rolled his eyes at her melodramatics, though the corner of his mouth quirked upwards suspiciously. Elphaba narrowed her eyes, "I don't need a human wheelchair for a twisted ankle." The King scoffed as he continued walking.

"Yes, I'm sure if you had it your way you would just limp everywhere and then on a whim jump out of a window and break the other ankle." He clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"It wasn't just some _whim_ I had." Elphaba sniffed defensively. She felt his arms tense slightly around her as a shadow crossed his face.

"Yes." He murmured after a moment, "I suppose it wasn't. I'll be speaking to your _grandmother_ about _that_ little rule." They had reached the small sitting area on the porch now and he gently lowered her into the larger of the two seats before settling next to her in the other.

"You needn't bother, she-" Elphaba began.

"Elphaba, it isn't right!" He snapped at her angrily. Her eyes widened at his slip and he instantly turned away from her, his hands going to his face in frustration, "I apologize." He breathed, his face still buried in his hands, "I just-" he took a moment to take in another shaky breath, "I can't imagine why you would want to _stay_ here, I just can't-" he cut himself off before he could say more. A silence breathed uneasily between the two as they looked at anything besides the other.

"It's not so bad." Elphaba finally said, "Really," she added at his exasperated look, "I mean I-"

"Why did you leave?" he asked abruptly, fully facing her now. He tensed as the words fell from his lips. He undoubtedly had had no intention of asking such a question, but as the question floated between them, he had no choice but to wait for her answer. An uncomfortable sensation of fragility suddenly washed through his normally unflappable countenance and his heart beat felt doubled in rhythm. Oz, why had he asked that question?

"I left because I missed my family." Elphaba said after a short silence, and even to her own ears it was so steadily a lie. Fiyero laughed humorlessly under his breath as he shook his head.

"Don't you think I deserve the truth?"

Elphaba could feel her eyes watering at his retort and she looked away from his imploring eyes. The truth was the last thing he deserved. She was doing the right thing by not telling him, wasn't she? Besides what good would ever come from him knowing? So he loved her too, then what? They get married in what would be Oz's biggest scandal and risk him losing the throne along with all his respect? Never mind the kind of talk the _children_ would be subjected to. And that hypothetical was all past her because he was marrying the _Countess_ now, he loved Lila.

"Why does it even matter to you?" Elphaba complained, wanting beyond anything for the conversation to end. The King's imploring gaze flashed to irritation quickly as he looked away from her in aggravation.

"I wish you'd quit doing that." He snapped.

"Doing what?"

"Belittling your value to me!" He barked, turning back to pierce her with an annoyed glare, "I may mean very little to you Miss Elphaba, but that does not mean that you do not mean a great deal to me…" he paused as though he yet again had not meant to say the words he'd said, "…and my family." He added gruffly.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was selfish of me to leave that way, if that's what you want to hear." Elphaba sighed, "And anyway, the reason no longer exists, so we can forget it, alright?" Fiyero blinked in surprise and recoiled slightly at her words.

"Forget it?"

"Yes," Elphaba said in frustration, "Forget me, I'll…forget you. Can't we just move on?"

"Forget you?" Fiyero breathed the words as though confessing a fear he'd never known could consume so much of him, "That's…." he paused as though searching his vast vocabulary for a word powerful enough to rebuff her suggestion with, "…impossible." He finally uttered, somehow translating that even _that_ word did not cover just how unthinkable forgetting her was. And it was now that he realized just how truly frightening that suggestion was. Once again he was hit by the almost overpowering ephemerality of her presence and he wanted to reach out and hold her, to keep her there with him. Her impermanence irritated him in such an aggravatingly strong way that the word "forever" didn't seem scary at all but comforting when he thought of her. He realized in these last three months that forgetting her had been a fear so consuming because it would be like losing her all over again and much more permanently. If anything were going to be permanent it was going to be her in his life. If 'forever' was going to be applied to _anything_ it would be to keep her with him. If he had learned anything from losing her that first time, it was that he wouldn't be stupid enough to do it again.

"…and I know that you and the Countess will be very happy together and-"

He looked up startled as he realized she had been rambling on this whole time and he almost smiled just because it was so _her_, "Elphaba?" he interrupted her quietly. She paused, eyes widening at his second slip that morning. He grinned at her stunned expression, as though she had heard in his tone that what he was about to say next was going to be _ridiculously_ inappropriate, "Elphaba," he said again, his hands coming forward carefully to grasp hers, "I…"

Before he could say anything else there was a quiet cough from the porch door and they both startled upon seeing Avaric there, looking entirely too sullen than befit his character. Fiyero stood, reading the seriousness in his friend's expression.

"Avaric what is it?"

"I wouldn't interrupt," Avaric began quietly, "But…Lila just called…Fiyero, Linny's run away. They can't find her anywhere."

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks so much for reading! And Happy New Year again!)**


	30. Lila

**(A/N: an infinite number of apologies to any readers that I have somehow managed to keep. I can't believe that I first started this story in 2010. I am truly thankful to anyone still reading and reviewing and caring.**

**Since it has been so long since my last update, in the last chapter, Fiyero and Elphaba were sharing a moment before being told that Linny had run away. I hope you guys like this chapter, thank you again)**

**Chapter dedicated to: vinkunwildflowerqueen. she doesn't know it, but she's basically responsible for most of this story ever being updated. **

* * *

Lila's hands shook terribly as she paced throughout her room. It was all falling apart and she could almost feel herself fading. It had been a long time since she had felt this way; since she had felt this fragile.

"What do you mean she RAN AWAY?!"

Fiyero's voice—her _fiancé's _voice—roared through the receiver, unhinged and furious. Lila's stomach churned viciously and a nausea completely unrelated to illness washed through her.

"I don't-" Lila cut herself short, taking a moment to suck in a shaky breath of air, "I don't know how else there is to say it, Fiyero. She ran away, I couldn't possibly phrase it any other way!" The outburst intensified her trembling bodily and she frantically began searching her room for something, anything, to distract her. She walked shakily to her dresser and began pulling out the drawers, blindly searching through the contents until her fingers brushed the fine edges of her cigarette case. As she fumbled with the case, she tried to keep her mind away from the day's disaster. She had been panicked enough when she realized Linny had disappeared, but then to find out that Avaric and Fiyero were with _her_— How could she let this happen?

"How could you let this happen?! You were supposed to be watching her!" Fiyero yelled and Lila couldn't help the sudden stinging in her eyes. She turned her face away from the phone abruptly, as if in fear that he could somehow see her through the receiver. She pressed the phone into her shoulder as her free hand flew desperately to her lips to trap the emotions trying to escape her. She gave herself no more than twenty seconds to compose herself before shakily bringing the phone back to her ear, balancing it between her ear and shoulder as she delicately brought a cigarette to her mouth and lit it, the vice giving her a soft calm for a few moments before the shaking returned.

"Why would she run away?! Did something happen?!"

"Little girls run away all the time, Fiyero, nothing happened. She's probably not even a mile away." Lila finally said, honestly thinking that her words would be soothing.

"And what would you know about little girls?!" Fiyero spat angrily. His words instilled a sudden burst of emotion within Lila that rushed past her lips before she could hold it in.

"This may come as a shock to you, Fiyero, but I did not appear fully formed out of nowhere one fine day just to meet your royal acquaintance! I, like every other woman in Oz, was once a young girl too and-"

"But that doesn't mean you know the first _thing_ about my daughter! For God's sakes, to think that you were going to be her _mother_!"

Lila felt her heart stuttter to a halt in her chest and she only barely stood standing, her free hand automatically grabbing onto the dresser for support. She could still hear Fiyero ranting through the phone and Lila realized with a sharp twist of pain that he probably hadn't even noticed what he'd said.

"—so don't even pretend like you know anything about Linny-"

"Well I hardly think it is fair to blame _me_, Fiyero!While you and Avaric went gallivanting off with that _ridiculous_ green-"

"For God's sake Lila! My daughter is missing! I don't have time for this disgusting petty nonsense. I'm calling the authorities here and then I will be heading back to the Vinkus." After a short click the line went dead and Lila desperately took a long drag of her cigarette before hurling the entire phone set across the room. The phone skidded loudly across her desk before crashing into the opposite wall. Her shaking starting anew, Lila began pacing again, thoughts running wildly in her head, wondering what in Oz could have possessed the stupid little girl to run away.

* * *

Approaching the train station, Lila took a moment to steel her own personal emotions away. It hadn't taken her long to realize where Linny had gone. While she often liked to forget about it, she too had been a little girl once and Linny was far from the first little girl to run away from home. But this wasn't about her, this was about Linny, Lila decided. Linny was probably scared and alone and whilst Lila was normally unsympathetic to the whining of children, her own memories forced her understanding.

The train station was eerily quiet and bereft of passengers. A sign at the front read that the trains did not run on Sundays and Lila wondered if she had been wrong about where Linny would be, but a soft sniffling from the platform told her otherwise. Lila began walking towards the empty platform, her heels echoing mildly throughout the large station.

"Linny?" she called as she neared the sound. Turning the corner, Linny finally came into view and Lila, completely unprepared for the overwhelming rush of emotions that filled her, instantly lost whatever strength she'd promised herself to maintain.

Linny sat dejectedly on an empty bench on the platform, looking lost, scared and abandoned. For Lila, it was like stepping into her memory, ghost feelings she had cast away years ago inhabiting her heart and making her feel as though she had never really grown up.

"Oh Linny." Lila said softly. Finally looking up at her name, Linny spotted Lila and before Lila could stop her, the little girl had launched herself into her arms. Lila stood stiffly for a moment as the child clung to her waist, feeling slightly panicked at the feelings the embrace was stirring within her. Slowly she lowered herself to her knees and wrapped her arms around the distraught little girl, for once not even thinking about wrinkling the fabric of her clothes or getting dirt on her skirt, "It's alright, darling." She said quietly as Linny began to cry.

"I—I just thought—I thought if I went after them, they would come back." Linny tried to explain as she sobbed into Lila's shoulder, her emotions distracting her from the strangeness of the Countess's sudden tolerance and even comfort for her.

"I know you did, Darling," Lila said soothingly as she pulled away from the sobbing child to look at her, "But they would _never_ leave you. Your father and Master Avaric love you very much, don't you know that?"

"But-!" Linny started to protest.

"They might leave home sometimes, but they will always come back. Your father would never abandon you, darling. Have a little more faith in him." Lila gently reached down and clutched Linny's hands within her own reassuringly. As she looked down at the small hands in hers, a pang of sadness and jealousy washed through her and she suddenly felt as though she were made of glass, "You don't know how lucky you are, to have a father like yours." Her words came out wet with tears and her face burned in embarrassment as she looked away from Linny. They were both quiet for a while as Lila tried desperately to compose herself and Linny thought carefully about Lila's words.

"I guess," Linny began after a few more moments had passed, "…I guess it was pretty stupid of me to run away." She looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling very ashamed. How could she think that her father had abandoned her?

"I ran away once when I was your age too." Lila admitted quietly, "We all do silly things sometimes."

Linny smiled at the thought of the Countess ever doing something _silly_.

"Why did you run away?" she asked.

"It was for a really _silly _reason." Lila offered a small smile as she rolled her eyes.

"What was it?" Linny giggled.

"Well I…" Lila paused, "I think I just wanted to see if anyone would notice." Her eyes flickered down as her watery smile dissolved, "It really was such as _stupid_ reason, Linny darling."

"I don't think it's stupid." Linny said quietly, watching in awe as a single tear fell from the Countess's eye, "Do you think…do you think that's why Miss Elphaba ran away?"

"What?" Lila asked, taken by surprise as memories of that night bombarded her mind.

"…Or do you think it was because she didn't like me anymore?" Linny's eyes filled with tears again and Lila's fragile composure shattered.

"Oh _God_," Lila couldn't hold back the resolute sob as a vile waterfall of tears began to fall earnestly from her eyes. The wall of illusions and evasions she'd cast around herself shattered and she could no longer hide herself from the damage and ruin that lay in her wake. She felt her sins and denials stacked high upon her heart and reality crashed upon her in a vicious, cold, drenching wave.

"Miss Lila?" Linny asked, her hand reaching out hesitantly towards the Countess who was still kneeling in front of her, painful sobs ripping through her body.

"Miss Elphaba's leaving had nothing to with you," Lila said carefully through her tears, "I…." her mind flashed back to that disastrous ball she had thrown, in foolish, naïve hope that it would bring her closer to Fiyero. She remembered the pure, passionate love she'd seen in his gaze and how she'd wished more than anything that she had been the one he was looking at. With a jolt, the memory of a ruined family crowded in an abandoned bedroom clouded her mind and Fiyero's face, marred with grief and longing swam before her eyes. What had she done?

"He doesn't love me." Lila whispered, shaking her head as she looked away from the scared child in front of her, "Linny, Miss Elphaba left because I…because I asked her to, and I….I'm so _sorry_, darling, I really am."

"What? Why would you do that?" Linny asked, a spark of anger apparent in her voice as she took a step away from the woman who was shattering like glass in front of her, "Why would you tell her to leave?! Why would you do something like that?!"

Lila collapsed further to the ground, her ankles crossed beneath her as she brought her hands up to cover her face.

"Because I'm jealous and petty and vain and all of the other things your father _hates_ about me!" Lila exclaimed angrily, causing Linny to flinch and back away. Lila dissolved into tears again, "Oh you couldn't possibly understand, you're just a child!" Her outburst sank the atmosphere into a wretched quiet as Lila furiously wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She jumped slightly when she felt small arms wrap around her in a hug.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Linny said miserably. An understanding silence fell between them for a few more moments, punctuated only by Lila's despondent sniffs as her tears slowly dried. After a while, Lila looked back towards Linny and offered her a very small smile.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for falling apart like that." She said, her voice still a bit wet from crying, "It was absolutely dreadful of me, I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok." Linny said, offering her own hesitant smile, "I throw tantrums too sometimes."

"Tantr-" Lila began, sounding severely insulting, "What an impertinent thing to say, I do _not_ throw _tantrums-_" Linny started giggling as the ever composed and poised Countess returned.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone." Linny laughed. The Countess looked over at her and flash of fear and anxiety passed through her eyes and Linny's laugh quietly faded.

"Do you promise?" Lila asked, trying unsuccessfully to sound nonchalant.

Linny nodded seriously, "I promise."

Lila let a relieved breath as she too nodded, "Good." She said, more to herself than Linny, "Now," she paused as she struggled to stand up in her heels, "how about I take you to see your father and Master Avaric?"

"Yes!" Linny beamed.

"And I suppose you'll be excited to know that Miss Elphaba is there too." Lila said. Linny's face lit up brilliantly before falling dramatically fast. Lila frowned, "What's wrong? Don't you want to see her?"

"Yes, but…what if she doesn't want to see me?" Linny asked miserably.

"Don't be silly." Lila said stiffly, resenting having to say anything even remotely redeeming about the ex-tutor, "Of course she wants to see you…she cares about you very much, I'm sure." Comforted by Lila's words, Linny beamed at the promise of seeing Elphaba again and a familiar sadness settled in Lila's heart. For a moment she wished she could go back to pretending that everything between her and Fiyero was fine, but she'd seen the reality now for what it was, and not even she could keep up the facade. As the sadness slowly began to rise beneath her surface, she was forced to accept it as an anchor that would take a very long time to rise.

* * *

"Father!" Linny screamed as she catapulted out of the car and into her father's waiting arms. His arms wrapped around her in a tight hug as he lifted her off the ground.

"Linny, you remarkably troublesome child! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Fiyero mock yelled at her as he spun her around. Without warning he began tickling her viciously.

"No! Stop—stop it! I can't breathe!" Linny squealed as she laughed. Grinning, Fiyero tickled her just once more before stopping, and squeezing her tightly in his arms.

"Now, I won't be cross with you this time, but Linny you have to understand that you _cannot_ run off like." He said seriously, leveling his daughter with a stern gaze. With a somber expression on her face, Linny nodded.

"I know, Father." She said sincerely. Fiyero gave her one more disapproving look before relaxing into a smile again.

"Good." He said, "Now, I think there's someone inside who you might like to see."

"Really?!" Linny almost screamed in excitement, "Lila told me she'd be here!" jumping down from her father's arms, Linny raced past him into the mansion. Fiyero frowned a little as he watched her go, _since when had she started calling Lila, Lila?_ The sound of a car door slamming shut, pulled the King out of his query and he turned around to see Lila walking towards him.

"Lila, I want to apologize for the way I spoke with you on the phone earlier I was just-" he began.

"I understand, Fiyero." Lila interrupted him, her voice floating quietly on a softness Fiyero had never heard in her tone before, "I just… came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Fiyero asked quietly. He looked at her more closely and saw a deep sadness and resolution within her eyes. Looking down, he saw her hands turning over the engagement ring he had given her.

"I think we both know why." She held the ring out to him. A kind of regretful sadness settled upon Fiyero as he gazed at her. She was so composed, so stylish even when heart was breaking, he couldn't help but admire her strength. He wished he could tell her that he hadn't meant to drag her along, that he hadn't even known he was in love with another woman—but he knew explanations were a selfish cruelty that would inflict more harm than good. Still, it felt wrong to take his ring back.

"When I gave you that ring, I had no intention of taking it back. I want you to keep it." He said softly, "It's yours." He regretted the gesture as he saw a painful sadness flash through her eyes.

"Fiyero, please take it." She said, voice thick, "I can't even begin to tell you how much I don't want it." Her tone was desperate rather than malicious, but it still hurt him as he realized the pain this was causing her. He resignedly took the ring from her.

"Lila I-"

"Please don't Fiyero." She interrupted him, "Don't flatter yourself into thinking this is all your fault. We both made mistakes and I…well I—fond as I am of you, I really don't think you're the right man for me."

Fiyero couldn't hold back a small, knowing smile at that.

"You're much too independent," she continued, "And I need someone who needs me desperately, or at the very least…someone who is actually in love with me." She finished quietly.

"Lila, I _do_ care about you," Fiyero said, his gaze boring into hers imploringly, "You mean a great deal to me and always have, I hope you know that."

"Take care, Fiyero." Lila said with a small, sad smile as she began walking back towards the waiting car. As she got into the backseat of the car, Fiyero quickly went to close her door while the driver started the engine. After her door was closed, Lila leaned through the open window and pressed a soft kiss to Fiyero's cheek, "I've enjoyed every moment we've had together, Fiyero." She whispered, "And I…I wish you and Miss Elphaba every happiness."

"Take care of yourself, Countess." Fiyero smiled.

"I always do." Lila said as the car pulled away, and she left the only man she had ever loved.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for reading! This chapter was very Lila-centric and extremely difficult to write, in part because I haven't written fiction in over six months, but also because Lila and Linny are difficult to write for. Also, shameless plug...if you like artwork, and you like Frozen and Disney and Pixar and fashion, check out my art page on my tumblr, url is ewo95, thanks!)**


End file.
